StoneHeart
by Cookiiiz
Summary: Il y a quatre ans la terre a subit la plus grande pandémie jamais vécue, des millions d'être humains ont été infecté par le virus Croatoan. Aujourd'hui en 2014, Dean et son équipe sortent en mission de ravitaillement. Suite à de malencontreux évènements Dean va finir dans la même pièce qu'un Croat pas comme les autres. Pas mal de choses peuvent changer en quelques jours.
1. Partie 1: estomac

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction (elle est terminée donc n'aille aucune crainte je ne la laisserai pas en plan ;p).

Il y aura quelques scènes lemon dans les parties futures donc si c'est pas votre truc...

Bonne lecture et faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>StoneHeart<strong>_

**1er août 2014**

**#**

On ne ressent rien sauf cette faim insatiable.

Notre cœur ne bat plus, notre corps est froid constamment, nous ne ressentons pas la douleur.

Et enfin nous n'avons pas de sentiments et n'éprouvons aucun remord.

Tout ce qui compte c'est manger pour survivre à cette faim.

Je suis malade depuis la Nuit Noire, un des premiers contaminés pour tout dire.

Je me rappel très clairement d'avoir super bien manger cette nuit-là, rien à voir avec cette période où on ne trouve plus rien à part des rats et des oiseaux.

Mon nom, je l'ai oublié, je sais juste qu'il commençait par un C puis un A et un S.

Tout de manière je n'ai pas besoin de nom, personne ne me demandera jamais plus mon nom et même si on me le demandait je ne serais que lui dire "grrrrmff" en réponse.

La plus part du temps je tourne en rond dans ce vieux centre commercial, je monte et descends les escalators plusieurs fois d'affilées puis quand le noir commence à envahir le centre je repars vers mon endroits à moi.

Aujourd'hui un groupe semble avoir décidé de sortir pour aller chasser. Ça me va, j'ai faim.

J'ai toujours faim.

**#**

-Rappelez-moi les règles de sécurités chasseur Ash !

-Toujours avoir son arme à portée, toujours viser la tête ou la trancher, ne jamais se laisser mordre et toujours veiller sur ses frères monsieur ! Répondit Ash depuis le second rang.

-Bien ! Le reste est technique mais ceci est l'essentiel ! Cette mission est essentiellement pour nous réapprovisionner ! Le moindre chasseur qui fait le clown je lui fous une torgnole ! Déclara sèchement le chef Winchester.

Les deux équipes de chasseurs montèrent dans les camions et les portes du camp Chikita s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer.

-Tout se passera bien John, déclara le chef Singer.

-Je sais Bobby, ce n'est pas la première mission de Dean mais c'est la première à laquelle je ne participe pas, grogna John en se retournant vers son ami avant de déposer une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Ce n'est plus un gringalet, il a 18 ans et tu sais que d'après les dernières nouvelles, les recherches ont fait de gros progrès et il se pourrait que tout ce cirque finisse par s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu fais bien trop confiance en ces scientifiques Bobby, un pourri reste un pourri, grogna John.

-John s'il s'avère qu'il y a un remède, ses pourris finiront peut-être par réintégrer dans notre société.

-Ça tu peux encore rêver, il n'est pas question que c'est puanteurs soient acceptés !

Bobby soupira puis déclara que Chuck avait besoin de son aide pour l'inventaire du camp.

**#**

Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais vraiment aimé marcher mais je sais qu'actuellement c'est vraiment une des choses que je déteste le plus, on est vraiment trop lent !

Parfois je préfère quitter le groupe avec lequel je suis parti pour trouver ma nourriture seul mais le plus gros problème quand je suis tout seul c'est retrouver mon chemin vers le centre commercial et j'aime vraiment bien mon repère là-bas et je ne compte pas déménager de sitôt.

Bref, j'en ai assez de marcher si lentement, je vais aller tenter ma chance dans la bouche dégoût, il devrait au moins y avoir quelques rats par là.

**#**

-Benny ouvre nous cette porte, on te couvre, murmura Dean.

-Bien chef, fit celui-ci en sortant la grosse pince pour couper les chaines qui maintenaient les portes du centre commercial fermées.

Habituellement les équipes entraient toujours par les portes sud mais dernièrement trop d'infectés y avaient été aperçu pour pouvoir encore passé par là.

-Équipe alpha occupé des provisions médicales, Jo vous supervisera et équipe Beta avec moi pour tout ce qui est de l'alimentaire, déclara Dean une fois que les portes furent ouvertes.

**#**

Oh allais quoi ! Pas un rat alors que j'étais dans ce trou depuis au moins...beaucoup d'heures ! Au moins deux ! Ou peut être qu'une, que sais-je moi !

Un grognement d'exaspération m'échappa mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire je suis resté dans mon trou. J'ai fermé les yeux en espérant que ça m'aiderait à mieux entendre le moindre rongeur qui passerait par hasard dans la région.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu mais une fois que j'ai entendu un couinement pas très loin sur ma gauche j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu le rongeur qui ferait mon repas pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai pas hésité, je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai réussi à le chopper dans mes mains.

Il couinait l'animal mais une fois que je lui ai brisé la nuque il arrêta de se plaindre ce qui soulagea mes oreilles.

J'ai pas trainé et j'ai cassé la croute sur place, laissant derrière moi quelques os et la peau parce que excusez-moi mais la fourrure c'est pas mon truc.

C'est au moment où j'allais me relever que des coups de feu ont retentis au loin. Je déteste les coups feu, ça veut dire qu'il y a des armes pas loin et au bout de ces armes des humains. Les humains sont meilleurs que les rats mais ils sont plus difficiles à chasser et de tout de manière je n'ai plus faim, enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de me faire croire parce qu'on a toujours faim.

Je suis pas con et je ne veux pas tenter le diable donc je vais encore rester un peu ici, peut être qu'un autre rat passera si j'ai de la chance.

**#**

-Équipe alpha ! Équipe alpha ! Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ce coup de feu ! Vous allez tous les attirez vers nous ! Cracha Dean dans son talkie-walkie accroché à son épaule.

-On doit dégager la zone ! On a une majorité du matos mais y avait une salle pleine à craquée de pourris ! Répondit Jo.

-Rejoignez-nous ! Fit Dean avant de se tourner vers ceux de son équipe pour dire de prendre les dernières choses à portée de main.

Le plus compliqué avec les missions de réapprovisionnement c'est que durant le retour on est chargé comme des mules et qu'il faut essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Une fois les sacs remplis, Dean et Ash sortirent du magasin en éclaireur, une fois la voie libre, ils appelèrent les autres et un à un ils ressortirent du magasin.

-Benny et moi on va à la rencontre de l'équipe de Jo ! Ash tu prends mon poste, retournez près des portes, murmura Dean.

Cette mission Dean avait plutôt intérêt à la réussir ou sinon son père ne le laisserait plus jamais ressortir du camp.

Benny et Dean zigzaguèrent silencieusement entre les quelques pourris pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre équipe.

Soudain un cri à vous glacé le sang traversa le hall du centre commercial.

Dean jura tandis que tous les Croats du coin changèrent de direction.

Dean et Benny ne trainèrent plus et se mirent à courir mais ils se stoppèrent vite en entendant des bruits de pas arrivés vers eux et se cachèrent derrière ce qui avait dû être le comptoir d'un stand de glaces.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Résonna la voix de Jo.

Dean et Benny se relevèrent et tombèrent face à face avec Jo et son équipe.

-Dean ! Fit-elle mi- soulagée, mi- étonnée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant la direction des portes.

-On a perdu Sara, répondit celle-ci d'une petite voix.-Merde ! Jura Dean.

-Il n'est plus temps de trainer maintenant, ils vont tous venir vers nous et je préfèrerai éviter une confrontation, déclara Benny.

Les chasseurs se mirent donc à trottiner. La mauvaise surprise fut que les derniers cent mètres les séparant de la porte étaient infestées de zombies qui ressortaient des magasins.

-On n'a pas le choix ! On doit forcer le passage ! On va directement à la porte ! Go ! Décida Dean.

Tirer c'est assez facile en soit mais atteindre la tête ne l'est pas.

L'équipe arrivait à avancer mais de plus en plus de zombies rejoignaient les premiers.

L'équipe Beta qui était déjà sortie, rouvrit les portes et les couvrit et péniblement ils gagnèrent encore quelques mètres vers la sortie.

-Ils se rapprochent trop de nous ! Cria Jo.

Dean le savait déjà ça et il savait aussi que les chasseurs seraient plus vulnérables s'il fallait engager des combats rapprochés. Il changea alors sa position et se mit plus à l'arrière.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mettre avant la porte.

-Quand je dirai "cessez le feu" vous cesserez le feu ! Hurla Dean.

-Quoi ?! À quoi tu joues Winchester ! Lui répondit Benny.

-J'ai un plan !

Ils avancèrent encore un peu mais comme l'avait dit Jo, ils se rapprochaient encore.

Dean regarda autour de lui et trouva le meilleur endroit pour établir son plan.

-Cessez le feu ! Hurla-t-il avant de courir tout en continuant à tirer.

Le hall était devenu silencieux d'un seul coup et seule son arme faisait toujours du bruit. Dean courut et ne s'arrêta pas.

-Dean ! Hurla Jo.

-Go ! Fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit.

Dean offrait aux chasseurs une chance de sortir entier tout en faisant diversion, celle-ci fonctionna parce que bientôt tous les zombies s'étaient dirigés dans la direction inverse.

Les deux équipes sortirent et Jo ferma la porte en fulminant.

Dean ne s'était pas encore arrêté de courir mais n'ayant plus de munitions, s'était arrêté de tirer.

Il avait les poumons en feu et sentait bien derrière lui que les zombies le suivaient malgré leur lenteur. Il braqua sur sa gauche pour tenter de sortir de leur champ de vision et tout en espérant ne pas tomber sur plus de ces pourritures.

À son grand soulagement cette partie-là du centre commercial était déserte, si sa chance continuait il pourrait peut-être trouver une sortie.

Alors qu'il pensait à un moyen de s'échapper Dean ne remarqua pas le Croat couché face contre terre devant lui et se trébucha dessus.

Et avec un "oumf" il s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol. Le gars sur lequel il avait trébuché se mit à grogner et tourna sa tête vers lui. Dean ne traina pas et se releva tout en ne quittant pas le zombie de vue ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer celui qui lui sauta dessus par derrière en tentant de lui arracher le cou.

Dean se débâtit avec le mort-vivant sur son dos avec pour prière en tête: "Faites que je ne me fasse pas mordre ! Faites que je ne me fasse pas mordre ! Faites que je ne me fasse pas mordre !"

Dean tenta de se débarrasser du zombie toujours accroché à son dos en se jetant sur un mur mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Dean réussit à libérer son couteau d'une de ses poches de pantalon et alors qu'il allait essayer de lui transpercer le crâne, le zombie les entraina tout droit dans une vieille vitrine déjà fissurée.

Dean jura, la vitrine céda sous l'assaut et lui et le mort-vivant se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une cascade de morceaux de verre.

Quand plus rien ne leur tombèrent dessus, l'humain et le zombie reprirent leur combat, le zombie réussit à retourner Dean sur le ventre mais celui-ci résista et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il se tourna sur le dos et d'un coup fort, il enfonça sa lame à deux mains, dans le crâne du zombie. Celui-ci s'effondra sur Dean et Dean se dégagea de sous le corps une fois pour toute mort.

Il récupéra son couteau et l'essuya sur sa dernière victime avant de se relever. Dean ne fit pas trois pas avant de perdre l'équilibre et de devoir s'appuyer contre un étalage vide et poussiéreux. Il avait mal et il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton.

Dean ne prit pas longtemps à repérer ce qui n'allait pas, quand le zombie l'avait retourné sur le ventre, un morceau de verres était venu se loger dans son mollet droit et apparemment ce n'était pas une bête petit coupure.

-Génial ! Grogna Dean.

Il lui faudrait un endroit tranquille pour se reposer et s'occuper de cette blessure.

**#**

Un deuxième rat était bien passé me dire bonjour et je lui fis le même sort qu'au premier.

Après je me suis relevé et je suis ressortis des égouts.

Je suis pas un grand fan de l'odeur alors à chaque fois que je vais là-bas, sur le chemin du retour je passe par le bassin.

Le bassin je l'ai découvert il y a...pas très longtemps je crois, c'est un bassin avec de l'eau juste à côté du centre commercial.

Une fois enfin arrivé devant le bassin, je passe un pied au-dessus du bord et je le plonge dans l'eau puis je passe le second.

Je m'assois dans l'eau puis je plonge mes mains dans celle-ci et je regarde le sang de ma dernière victime se diluer dans l'eau.

Je reste un petit temps dans l'eau, j'oublie presque de me laver le visage, avant je me lèche quand même les lèvres parce que je n'aime pas le gaspillage. Après je ressors du bassin et je vais m'assoir sur un banc au soleil pour sécher.

Pas que je ressente le froid de l'eau ou la chaleur du soleil mais juste le fait que des vêtements mouillés sont plus lourds que des secs.

Quand je suis sur mon banc, je regarde toujours autour de moi au cas où un pigeon trainerait dans les parages. Il n'y en a pas aujourd'hui alors je regarde le soleil.

Quand le soleil commence à disparaître derrière les arbres je sais qu'il est temps que je rentre alors je me relève et je marche vers les portes.

Les portes les plus proches du bassin et du banc restent tout le temps ouvertes tandis que d'autres il faut parfois s'y mettre à plusieurs pour les ouvrir.

Quand j'ai finalement passé les portes, je prends la direction de mon refuges, je n'oublie jamais où se trouve mon refuge grâce aux pancartes couleur ciel (j'ai oublié le nom de toutes les couleurs) qui pendent au plafond, il me suffit de les suivre.

Aujourd'hui il y a du monde dans la grande allée et il y a une odeur de sang humain dans l'air. Je décide donc de la suivre avant de rejoindre mon repère.

La trace s'arrête devant le magasin qui a un grand "X" couleur arbre qui clignote de temps en temps. Un humain a servi de repas à certains ici. Je grogne d'ennuis quand je vois qu'ils en ont mis partout et qu'il reste des morceaux mangeables déjetés.

Quelques un me bousculent et je les bouscule en retour avant de réussir à choper un morceau qui trainait à terre.

J'essaye de ne pas m'en mettre partout et je prends mon temps pour déguster mon morceau.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de chasser beaucoup d'humain, à chaque fois je me sers sur les carcasses.

Enfin c'est déjà ça et au moins je ne risque pas ma peau.

Après mettre léchez le bout des doigts, je suis repartis en direction de mon chez moi en suivant les pancartes couleur ciel.

Mon chez moi se trouve dans un endroit isolé pour être certain que personne ne vienne me déranger. Ce qui apparemment n'a pas été le cas aujourd'hui.

Je l'ai sentis avant de le voir, il y a eu un combat entre un des n'autres et un humain près de chez moi. Je retrouve le nôtre vraiment mort cette fois au milieu de ce qu'il reste de la vitrine.

Je passe au-dessus de son corps et c'est alors que j'aperçois et je sens une trainée de sang qui se dirige vers le fond du magasin, vers ma cachette.

Je grogne d'inquiétude et je suis la trace avec un peu plus de ferveur.

Celle-ci continue exactement là où je le redoutais, dans mon repère.

Grognant de déplaisir, je pousse doucement la porte de mon chez moi et je découvre, étalé au milieu de mon nid, un humain. Je n'entre pas tout de suite mais je referme plutôt la porte pour réfléchir, ou du moins essayer.

Un humain c'est trop pour moi, ça serait du gaspillage de le manger en un jour mais je ne peux pas le conserver plusieurs jours dans mon repère, ça le salirait et je ne peux pas le conserver en dehors, les autres le sentiraient et en voudraient un morceau (je n'aime pas beaucoup partager mes biens).

J'en arrive vite à la conclusion qu'à moins qu'il ne perde un membre, je ne pourrai pas le manger à moi tout seul et je ne veux pas le partager. Je n'ai cas le garder comme compagnon, dommage qu'il soit déjà mort, s'il avait été vivant je l'aurais mordu et on aurait pu chasser et grogner ensemble.

Je pousse un grognement de soupir et je rentre dans mon repère.

J'attrape Bee, mon abeille en peluche que j'aime mâchouiller parce qu'elle était imbibée de sang la première fois que je l'ai trouvée, du coup j'ai le plaisir de garder le goût en bouche à chaque fois que je la mâchouille Maintenant je me contente de fixer le corps inerte étendu au milieu de mon nid.

Mon nid je l'ai fait la première fois que je suis arrivé ici, il y a longtemps, c'était la dernière fois que je me rappelle avoir ressenti de la peur. Et pour me rassurer j'avais tiré un grand matelas du magasin, pleins de couvertures et de coussins jusqu'à l'intérieur de cette petite pièce.

J'ai tout arrangé à ma manière et je me suis enterré dans mon cocon.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé et je n'avais plus chaud, plus froid, ni mal, ni peur, juste faim.

Maintenant il fallait que j'arrange ce corps de manière à ce qu'il ne m'embête pas quand je voudrais retourner dans mon cocon, peut-être que j'arriverais à le pousser dans le coin.

Résigné, je laissai pendre de ma bouche Bee par sa patte et j'ai retourné l'humain sur le dos à deux mains. Celui-ci se mit à gémir et je m'en écartai d'un seul coup en m'éloignant le plus vite possible de lui.

Zut ! Il est vivant.

Je suis resté immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réagisse plus et j'ai finalement remarqué d'où il perdait son sang. Il avait toujours un morceau de verre enfoncé dans la jambe.

Courageusement je me suis rapproché de lui pour mieux le regarder, il devait être un peu plus grand que moi, il avait des cheveux couleur sable et de petites taches brunes sur le visage, il aurait fait un beau zombie.

Mâchonnant toujours la patte de Bee, je m'assis à côté de lui sur mon cocon. Après tout ici c'était chez moi.

J'ai dû un peu me perdre dans mes pensées parce quand je revins à moi deux grands yeux verts me fixaient. C'était la première fois que je me rappelai le nom d'une couleur mais il faut dire que ses yeux sont vraiment très verts.

Dès que je vis qu'il était réveillé j'ai cessé mâcher Bee et elle tomba sur mes genoux.

Je ne grognai pas, de peur de me ramasser une balle entre les yeux et je me contentai de fixer les deux yeux verts.

J'avais été vraiment très stupide sur ce coup-là, j'avais même pas penser à vérifier si Vert portait toujours des trucs qui pour mettre fatale.


	2. Partie 2: Œil

**#**

« Merde » fut la première chose que Dean se dit quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit un mort vivant assis en tailleur à côté de lui, les bras croisés, occupé à mâcher une espèce de mouche en peluche teintée en rouge (surement du sang) et c'est à ce moment-là que le zombie baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il était vivant.

Deux choses choquèrent Dean, de un les yeux du bonhomme n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux des autres zombies, ils ressemblaient aux autres par leur aspect, la pupille comme explosée au milieu mais l'iris n'était ni blanche ni grise mais bleue presque turquoise. Et deux, ce zombie était tout sauf normale puisque Dean était toujours vivant et toujours entier.

Dean n'osait pas faire un geste, quand il avait trouvé cet endroit il pensait que c'était l'ancien repère d'un humain et il avait laissé son sac à dos et ses armes dans le coin de la pièce, ce qui n'était pas très intelligent.

Après une longue minute de silence à fixer un zombie qui le fixait en retour et qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui par la situation, Dean soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Vas-y, bouffe-moi, grogna-t-il.

Il se crispa en attendant de sentir qu'on le morde ou qu'on le lacère en petits morceaux mais comme rien de tout ça ne se fit sentir, Dean rouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que le zombie en face de lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil seulement qu'il avait penché la tête sur le côté et froncé les sourcils.

Dean décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, d'un coup il s'assit et se mit à croupis tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop forcé sur sa jambe droite.

Dans cette position il réussit à attraper son fusil qui était peut-être déchargé mais qui pourrait fracasser le crâne du zombie à la moindre attaque.

Une fois l'arme dans sa main, Dean la braqua vers le zombie qui lâcha comme un grognement de frustration et se mit à reculer jusque dans le coin de la pièce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serra sa peluche et ses genoux contre lui et ferma les yeux. Ça devait être le fait que ce zombie ait une peluche ou qu'il dut avoir à peu près le même âge que Dean au moment de sa transformation qui empêcha celui-ci d'achever le zombie.

Dean soupira de frustration et jeta son fusil dans le coin mais récupéra tout de même son couteau qu'il rangea dans son étui, à sa ceinture.

Dean décida de s'occuper de sa blessure, tout en gardant un œil sur le mort-vivant, puis il devrait trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit sans se faire bouffer par les zombies aux yeux blancs puisqu'apparemment celui aux yeux bleus ne semblait pas vouloir le gouter.

**#**

Au moment où Vert a braqué son arme sur moi je me suis maudit de pas l'avoir mangé ou du moins mordu plus tôt.

Quand il jeta son arme le plus étonné de nous deux semblait être lui. Je le vis récupérer son arme pointue puis il sembla ne plus vouloir me prêter attention et se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

Je le voyais de temps en temps jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction mais j'avais décidé de ne plus bouger et je me contentais de le regarder.

Bizarrement Vert me faisait oublier ma faim, mon esprit était complétement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il venait de retirer de son sac une trousse qu'il déposa prêt de lui et un tube qui faisait de la lumière, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce tube mais j'ai oublié son nom.

Vert ouvrit la trousse et en sortit des ciseaux, il se mit à couper son pantalon jusqu'à l'endroit où du sang coulait toujours. Il écarta les deux morceaux de tissus et jeta un autre coup d'œil dans ma direction, je n'avais pas bougé de mon coin.

Il sortit ensuite une compresse de la trousse, soupira puis serra une main autour du morceau de verre et le tira hors de sa jambe.

Vert mordit sur le col de sa veste pour éviter de crier trop fort et lâcha le morceau de verre qu'il venait de retirer, les mains tremblantes.

Il respirait vite et il lui fallut un peu de temps calmer sa respiration, en attendant il essayait de recouvrir sa blessure de compresses mais celles-ci devenaient très vite toutes rouge.

Je me suis redressé un peu pour mieux voir et mieux sentir parce que son sang sentait vachement bon.

-Mon pote n'y pense même pas ! Grogna Vert en me regardant.

Je me suis de suite rassit dans le coin, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il m'avait dit mais j'avais bien senti au ton de sa voix qu'il ne voulait pas que je bouge.

Une fois que ça plaie saigna un peu moins, il fouilla de nouveau dans sa trousse pour en sortir une bobine et une toute petite chose pointue en métal.

Il lui fallut du temps pour faire passer le fil dans la chose pointue mais quand se fut fait, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et redirigea le tube qui faisait de la lumière vers sa blessure.

Il fit alors entrer la chose pointue en métal dans sa peau, une fois d'un côté et une fois de l'autre, plusieurs fois ainsi sur toute la longueur de sa blessure.

Il grogna et tapa du poing dans mon matelas plusieurs fois durant le processus et je commençais à me demander pourquoi il faisait ça si ça l'énervait temps.

Quand il sembla avoir fini, il tremblait de nouveau des mains et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour couper le fil qui dépassait de sa plaie. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé et quand il eut finit de recouvrir de nouveau sa plaie de compresses, il ressortit un rouleau blanc de la trousse et il commença à l'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

Il avait fait quelques tours quand il s'écroula sur mon matelas.

Il était peut-être bien mort cette fois-ci...

Au bout de quelques instants, je me suis tout doucement relever et je me suis approché.

Vert avait les yeux fermés et respirait toujours, je me suis encore approché et j'ai rapidement prit les compresses imbibées de sang qu'il avait laissées sur le côté pour aller les entasser dans le coin où j'étais resté assis. Il y avait beaucoup de compresses et quand j'eu tout mis dans mon coin, je suis retourné prêt de lui.

J'ai bien compris qu'il voulait enrouler sa jambe avec cette bande blanche mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de la manœuvre.

Doucement, j'ai pris la bande de tissu et j'ai terminé le boulot qu'il avait commencé tout en faisant bien attention de faire la même chose que lui.

Une fois mon travaille terminé j'ai essayé d'accroché le bout comme j'ai pu puis je me suis relevé.

J'ai pris un sac plastique que je gardais toujours dans mon repère au cas où j'aurais besoin de transporter plusieurs choses à la fois et j'ai mis les compresses dedans. J'ai finalement mis Bee par au-dessus et je suis sorti de mon repère.

Pas loin il y avait des mini-bassins, c'était dans un autre magasin et dans celui-là les bassins étaient accrochés au mur au niveau de ma taille.

Une fois arrivé, j'ai ouvert le robinet et j'ai rincé Bee dedans. C'est vrai qu'elle était très sale mais après quelques passages sous l'eau c'était déjà mieux. Une fois satisfait de mon travaille, je suis passé dans le bassin d'à côté et j'ai sorti un à un les compresses pleines de sang de Vert pour les tordre au-dessus de Bee. J'aime vraiment beaucoup l'odeur de son sang.

Une fois que Bee eut acquis une nouvelle odeur et une couleur un peu moins foncée que la précédente j'ai repris la direction de mon repère et avant d'entrer j'ai laissé Bee sur un étalage donc je savais qu'il serait éclairé par le soleil demain matin.

Après je suis rentré dans mon chez moi, Vert n'avait toujours pas bougé, j'ai pris quelques coussins et ma grosse couverture (j'en ai laissé une autre pour Vert) et je me suis fait un nid provisoire dans le coin.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée pleine de choses intéressantes.

**#**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche sèche et la jambe droite douloureuse.

Il se redressa en deux temps trois mouvements et la première chose qu'il vit fut que quelqu'un avait terminé de bander sa jambe à sa place mais que cette personne avait fait un mélimélo pour faire tenir la bande. La seconde chose qu'il fit fut de se tourner pour voir si le zombie était toujours là et oui il était toujours là mais complètement enfouis dans une épaisse couette et des coussins.

Ça dort les zombies ? Dean n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'occupa d'abord de rectifier la bande puis sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et but trois grosses gorgées avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le zombie.

Il s'approcha silencieusement et l'observa: à part ses yeux bleus, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, le visage blanc et les lèvres bleus (normale c'est un mort) ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche. Il aurait fait un bel humain.

Dean se demandait qui il avait été avant d'avoir été transformé en cette chose.

C'est à ce moment-là que le zombie ouvrit les yeux, Dean le vit se crisper en l'apercevant.

Dean recula et leva les mains en disant:

-T'inquiets, je ne veux pas te tuer dans ton sommeil, je voulais juste savoir à quoi tu ressemblais d'un peu plus prêt.

Dean décida d'aller se rassoir sur le matelas tout en sortant de son sac quelque chose pour casser la croute.

-Alors comme ça ici c'est chez toi, pas mal pour un zombie, tu as l'air d'aimer tout ce qui est couverture et coussin, dit-il en sortant un morceau de pain et un saucisson de son sac.

Dean releva la tête quand il entendit le zombie reniflé, il vit celui-ci jeté un regard intrigué au morceau de saucisson.

-C'est du saucisson, tu devais connaître avant de...avant, tiens, goûte si tu veux, fit Dean après avoir coupé une rondelle.

Il la lança au zombie qui la rattrapa, celui-ci la renifla et mordit soupçonneusement la mâcha et l'avala puis fixa Dean comme pour lui dire qu'il en voulait encore.

Dean lui en jeta une autre puis continua à parler.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu t'en rappelle ? Moi c'est Dean.

Le zombie le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en mâchant la seconde tranche de saucisson. Dean rit un peu et chercha autre chose dans son sac.

Il finit par en sortir un petit carnet et écrivit son nom dessus puis le poussa vers le zombie.

-Moi Dean, insista-t-il en se pointant du doigt et en disant son nom.

-Grmf

-Non pas Grff, Dean.

-Grrean, grogna le zombie qui semblait un peu sceptique.

-Oui c'est presque ça, Dean.

-Drrean !

-Voilà ! Parfait ! Sourit Dean.

Le zombie tendit alors la main et Dean lui donna précautionneusement le stylo.

Celui-ci se mit alors à griffonner quelque chose, quand il eut finit il attrapa le carnet et le tendit à Dean.

-Drrean, grogna le zombie en pointant Dean du doigt puis il se pointa du doigt et désigna le carnet.

-Euh toi c'est Gos ? Demanda Dean en essayant de déchiffrer les lettres griffonnées.

Le zombie grogna et fit non de la tête.

-Gas ?

De nouveau le zombie fit non de la tête.

-Cas ?

Cette fois-ci il hocha vivement oui et grogna de satisfaction.

-Drrean, fit-il en montrant Dean du doigt puis il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et dit : Crras.

-Cas ! C'est sympa comme nom, un peu bizarre mais sympa, dit Dean.

Dean coupa une nouvelle tranche de saucisson et la lança à Cas. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, il faisait ami-ami avec un zombie.

-Alors Cas, c'est toi qui m'as bandé la jambe après que je sois tombé dans les vapes d'épuisement ? demanda Dean en pointant sa jambe.

Cas le zombie eut l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire puis il hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que Dean venait de dire.

-Mec si Sammy avait été à ma place il aurait complètement pêté une case, il n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes des gens malades mais qu'une fois qu'on aura trouvé un traitement on devra assumer d'avoir tué des personnes malades et blablabla mais bon vous en avez tué aussi des gens, dit Dean en mordant dans son pain.

-Grmmf, grogna Cas.

Dean rit doucement de lui-même, il parlait avec un zombie qui ne comprenait très certainement pas la moitié de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Bon Cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui mais moi je pense que je vais rester ici et me reposer un jour puis j'essayerai de repartir sans me faire dévorer par tes camarades, déclara Dean en soupirant.

Cas se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit un peu sourire Dean.

Il termina de manger puis rangea ce qu'il restait du pain et du saucisson avant d'essayer de communiquer avec quelqu'un qui patrouillerait dans les parages, avec son talkie-walkie. Sans réponse, Dean laissa le talkie accroché à son gilet.

Cas n'avait pas encore quitté son cocon de couverture dans le coin et le fixait toujours.

-Mon pote faudrait peut-être que tu ne fixes pas les gens comme ça tout le temps, ça met mal à l'aise, rit Dean en désignant ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait compris Cas baissa le regard. Dean se coucha de tout son long sur le matelas, tourné vers Cas, son sac à dos couché derrière sa tête, lui servant de coussin.

Il avait envie de faire une sieste mais il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance au zombie, qu'il ait des yeux bleus ou pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Cas bougea et finit par se lever. Dean se redressa un peu et le regarda sortir de la pièce sans un grognement.

Bien que Cas se tienne un peu courbé comme tous les zombies, Dean avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas tellement plus petit que lui.

Cas ne revint pas avant quelques heures et pendant ce temps-là Dean finit par s'endormir.

**#**

Bien que Vert qui était en fait Dean, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre (dommage que j'aie toujours la gorge qui déraille quand j'essaye de dire quelque chose), m'ait donné quelque tranches de cette drôle de nourriture, j'avais toujours faim.

J'ai donc décidé de me lever et d'aller chercher à manger, si j'étais assez chanceux pour attraper plus d'une chose aujourd'hui je lui ramènerai peut-être quelque chose aussi puisque lui à partager sa nourriture avec moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de manger Dean, du moins plus maintenant. Je considérais peut-être la chose au début mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, il me faisait penser à autre chose que ma faim même si les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient pas toujours de sens pour moi.

Ça n'empêche en rien que je trouve toujours que son sang sent délicieusement bon.

Je suis retourné prêt du bassin et je me suis assis sur le banc, il y avait quelques pigeons pas loin. Les pigeons ne sont pas faciles à attraper mais j'aime encore bien l'exercice.

Après plusieurs tentatives et de longs moments d'attentes, j'en ai finalement attrapé un.

Je me suis dit que j'allais vite faire un tour dans l'égout pour attraper un rat ou deux et je rentrerai pour donner le pigeon à Dean.

À mon avis il préfèrera l'oiseau au rat.

Je n'ai pas dû attendre longtemps pour choper un premier rat, apparemment il était lui aussi intéresser par le pigeon mais je lui ai brisé la nuque avant qu'il n'y touche.

Je suis retourné au banc et j'ai mangé le rat là-bas puis j'ai déplumé le pigeon et je me suis rincé les mains dans le bassin avant de repartir vers mon chez moi.

Le soleil allait déjà passer derrière les arbres.

Je n'ai pas oublié de prendre Bee quand je suis passée devant, elle était sèche et sentait magnifiquement bon. Bee dans une main et le pigeon dans l'autre je suis rentrée dans mon repère.

Dean était endormit et faisait du bruit, comme les chats quand ils ronronnent.

Je sais que les chats font ce genre de bruit parce qu'une fois j'ai attrapé un chat.

Au début il ronronnait dans mes bras mais il a sifflé et griffé quand je l'ai attrapé par le cou.

J'ai quand même finit par le manger aussi celui-là.

J'ai déposé délicatement le pigeon sur les jambes de Dean et j'ai été m'assoir dans mon cocon en attendant que Dean se réveille.

**#**

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux il aperçut un drôle de trucs étendu sur ses jambes.

Il sursauta et laissa échapper un jappement de surpris, faisant voler la chose qui se trouvait sur ses jambes dans les aires.

Celle-ci retomba droit dans ses bras tendus et Dean se retrouva face à un pigeon déplumé mort.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un drôle de grognement dans le coin de la pièce, il leva les yeux et vit Cas, la tête enfouie sous sa couverture, seul ses yeux et quelques mèches de cheveux étaient visibles. Il était parcouru par de petits soubresauts et Dean comprit que Cas le zombie rigolait de lui.

Il fit la moue et reporta son attention sur le pigeon mort dans ses mains.

-C'est ça, moque toi, tu rigole bien toi, grogna Dean en faisant semblant de bouder.

Cas émergea de sous sa couverture pour mieux regarder ce que Dean allait faire de son pigeon.

-Cas je ne sais pas trop, j'ai bien compris que c'est en échange du saucisson mais sans un feu ce beau pigeon je ne saurais pas le manger, déclara Dean avant de relever la tête vers Cas.

Celui-ci du voir Dean grimacer parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.

-Euh je fais une drôle de tête parce que tu as du…du sang autour de la bouche, dit Dean un peu mal à l'aise en se montrant la bouche pour que le zombie comprenne.

Cas se frotta le menton du bout des doigts n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre mais une fois qu'il vit ses doigts teintés de rouge, il grogna de frustration comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait mangé de la viande saignante. Il frotta vigoureusement les contours de sa bouche avec la manche de son vieux gilet déjà taché et fit disparaître les taches de sang en moins de deux.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire gêné puis lui tendit le pigeon. Cas pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean dit :

-Merci Cas mais je ne peux pas manger du pigeon cru.

-Grmmf Drrean, grogna Cas.

-Dean peut pas pigeon, insista Dean.

-Peut pas ? grogna Cas.

-Oui Dean peut pas.

-Mmrff, grommela Castiel en se relevant et en prenant le pigeon avec lui.

Il quitta de nouveau la pièce et laissa Dean seul.

Celui-ci espérait ne pas avoir trop fâché Cas.

-Winchester soit pas stupide, Cas est un putain de zombie, grommela Dean à lui-même, se trouvant bête d'avoir de telles idées et de s'inquiété pour un zombie.

Dean ne vit pas Cas rentrer, il s'était rendormi.

**#**

J'ai été mangé mon pigeon seul puisque Dean ne peut pas. Étrangement, je suis un peu vexé.

Une fois que j'ai eu fini j'ai été me rincer les mains et le visage dans le magasin avec les petits bassins attachés au mur puisqu'apparemment ça rendait Dean un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me demande depuis combien de temps je fais attention à ce qui rend mal à l'aise les humains.

Après ça je suis rentré et de nouveau Dean s'était endormi, j'ai été m'enrouler dans ma couverture dans mon coin et j'ai mâchouillé Bee en attendant de trouver le sommeil.

**#**

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain, Cas était toujours endormit.

Dean soupira et rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées hors de son sac pour les ranger.

Il devait partir maintenant.

Il laissa le saucisson sur le matelas pour Cas et se leva silencieusement.

Le zombie n'eut pas l'air de se réveiller et Dean le regarda une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Peut-être qu'il raconterait à Sammy l'histoire de Cas le zombie avec son abeille en peluche (il avait enfin comprit de quel animal il s'agissait).

Dean décida de tenter sa chance aux portes qui se trouvaient à l'ouest depuis que celles du sud et du nord semblaient hors d'usage.

**#**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Dean n'était plus là.

Je me suis levé d'un coup et j'ai alors aperçu la nourriture qu'il m'avait fait goûter hier sur le lit. Dean était partit.

J'ai laissé échapper un grognement de frustration et je suis sorti. Il n'était pas question que Dean se fasse avoir par quelqu'un d'autre.

L'aspect pratique d'avoir Bee imbibé de son sang était que je n'ai pas perdu de temps à sentir par où il était partit. J'allais rattraper Dean et si un des miens tentait quelque chose, je lui arracherai les tripes, parce que soyons franc, Dean sent vachement bon.


	3. Partie 3: Intestin

**#**

Ok cette fois-ci c'était sûr, Dean n'était pas certain d'avoir pris le bon chemin.

Il faisait sombre et il ne voulait très certainement pas allumer sa torche pour avertir tous les zombies des parages de sa position mais il ne voulait pas non plus trébucher une nouvelle fois sur un zombie.

Il continua à avancer lentement mais surement et vis enfin une bifurcation qui semblait donner vers quelque part de plus éclairé que là où il était actuellement.

C'est alors qu'il entendit grogner derrière lui, le zombie avançait assez vite et se jeta sur Dean le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol.

Dean tira son couteau de son étui et se retourna sur le dos pour faire face au zombie qui était couché sur lui.

Dean poignarda l'endroit que ça main sut atteindre en premier ce qui sembla être l'estomac du mort-vivant.

Celui-ci lâcha une faible plainte.

Dean dégagea sa main et allait enfoncer son couteau dans ce qu'il espérait être le crâne de son assaillant mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit:

-Drrean.

-Cas ?! Murmura Dean ébahit.

Cas plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Dean et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Drrean peut pas là, peut pas.

Dean hocha en espérant que Cas le comprenne et apparemment ça suffit car Cas retira sa main en lâchant un grognement qui ressemblait à un soupir.

Dean sentit Cas rouler à côté de lui puis le vit ramper jusqu'à l'intersection que Dean voulait prendre. Celui-ci rampa derrière lui et comprit vite pourquoi Cas l'avait arrêté, il devait y avoir au moins une quarantaine de zombies juste là et s'il avait continué il se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Quelques zombies semblaient d'ailleurs l'avoir senti parce que Dean les vit se retourner et renifler l'air. À côté de lui Cas grogna de mécontentement.

Cas et Dean reculèrent derrière le mur et Castiel s'assit puis passa la main là où Dean avait enfoncé son couteau et celle-ci fut vite recouverte d'une substance noire.

Cas laissa échappa un petit grognement et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Dean.

-Eux peut pas sentirrr Drrean avec ça, grogna-t-il en désignant son sang noir visqueux.

-Ok c'est ça le plan je suppose, murmura Dean en laissa Cas lui badigeonner le visage de son sang.

Cas continua sa manœuvre, récoltant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie pour recouvrir le visage, le cou et un peu la veste de Dean. Il était concentré et soigneux, Dean l'aurait cru un peu plus brusque que ça mais non, Cas avait des mains délicates.

Une fois qu'il considéra son travaille achevé il vérifia en se rapprochant un peu de Dean et le renifla.

-Euh Cas ? Fit Dean d'une petite voix.

Celui-ci se redressa et fit comprendre à Dean qu'il devait le suivre. Quelques zombies de derrières l'intersection les avaient rejoint mais semblaient être confus d'avoir perdu la piste d'une odeur intéressante.

Dean suivit Cas qui les ramena tout droit dans son repère.

Une fois entré Cas se laissa tomber sur son matelas et Dean resta debout mais déposa son sac à dos.

-Cas je te remercie vraiment, je serais en train de me faire bouffer si tu m'avais pas sauté dessus mais il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi, Cas ?

Le zombie resta allongé sur la couche et Dean le vit alors commencer à trembler.

Dean s'accroupit et le retourna sur le dos avec précaution. Cas avait les deux mains crispées au-dessus de sa blessure qui continuait à lâcher du sang noir visqueux.

-Ok je suppose que ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, dis-moi quoi faire Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Dean qui bizarrement était un peu inquiet pour le zombie.

-Mangrrer ou grang, grogna Cas.

-Ok j'ai compris manger mais pas l'autre mot.

-Srang, précisa Cas qui semblait se concentrer pour mieux articuler.

-Du sang ! Je peux faire ça, ça prendra moins de temps que de te chasser des pigeons, déclara Dean en fouillant dans son sac pour en tirer une gamelle.

Dean ressortit son couteau et après l'avoir bien essuyé et rincer à l'eau, il disposa la gamelle sous son bras et fit une profonde incision dans l'avant de son bras avec celui-ci.

Cas grogna et regarda le sang couler dans la gamelle.

-C'est carrément fou, je sauve la vie d'un zombie qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui ne semble pas vouloir me bouffer, se murmura Dean à lui-même.

Une fois que Dean considéra qu'il ne pouvait pas en laissa couleur plus hors de ses veines, il sortit une nouvelle bande et une compresse qu'il enroula au-dessus de l'entaille puis il prit la gamelle et aida Cas à en boire le contenu tout en maintenant une main derrière la tête de celui-ci. Cas avait les cheveux plutôt doux pour un zombie.

**#**

Je dois dire que j'ai ressenti comme de la surprise quand Dean m'a poignardé, pas vraiment le genre de surprise agréable, plutôt le genre de surprise déplaisante. Je suppose que si je l'avais prévenu plutôt il ne m'aurait pas poignardé.

J'ai été satisfait de voir qu'il comprit vite mon plan, je ne lui ai pas mentit en lui disant que ça camouflerait son odeur mais disons que je ne lui ai pas précisé que c'était aussi un peu ma manière de marquer mon territoire.

Ce que je n'avais pas envisagé par contre c'est le mal être d'avoir perdu autant de sang, un zombie bien nourrit avec de la chair d'humain n'aurait pas eu ce genre de problème mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui se nourrit essentiellement de bêtes par-ci par-là et quelques restes d'humain à l'occasion c'est le genre de chose qui arrive.

Le sang de Dean devrait me remettre d'aplomb en moins de deux et c'est aussi un peu ma manière à moi d'accepter qu'il me marque comme son territoire.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de gouter à son sang si coloré comparé au mien que quand je le vit enrouler une bande blanche autour de son bras je failli attraper la gamelle d'un coup pour tout boire le plus vite possible mais j'ai bien fait d'attendre encore un peu.

Dean approcha la gamelle aux bords de mes lèvres et passa une main à l'arrière de ma tête pour m'aider à la redresser et avoir plus facile à boire.

J'ai pris mon temps et j'ai savouré la moindre goutte, je me sentais déjà mieux.

Étonnement sa main dans mes cheveux me relaxait presque autant que son sang...presque.

Une fois la gamelle vide j'ai laissé ma tête tomber sur ses genoux et je me suis endormit, repus.

**#**

Si on avait un jour dit à Dean Winchester qu'un zombie s'endormirait sur ses genoux et qu'il ne ferait rien pour lui fracasser le crâne mais éviterait de le réveiller, Dean n'en aurait pas cru un seul mot et aurait ri à la face de celui qui lui aurait dit ça et pourtant c'était exactement ça qu'il se passait.

Dean se déplaça doucement pour aller s'assoir contre le mur tout en laissant Cas utiliser ses jambes comme oreillers et le plus fou c'est que Dean remonta encore une couverture par-dessus le zombie.

-Pfff si père me voyait, soupira Dean en se frottant les yeux.

Concentré, il devait rester concentré. Son objectif était de rentrer, il devait y avoir six ou sept kilomètres entre le centre commercial et le campement, ce qui n'était pas un problème. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de quitter le centre commercial qui était l'endroit le plus infesté qu'il aurait à traverser. Pour ce qui était des provisions, il en a avaient assez.

Dean finit par s'endormir contre le mur, la tête de Cas toujours sur ses jambes.

**#**

Quand je me suis réveillé je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours la tête posée sur les jambes de Dean.

J'ai bien dormi et si je pouvais, je dormirai tous les jours comme ça.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres comme moi qui dorment pendant la nuit, tous les autres restent constamment éveillé.

Au début je faisais comme eux puis j'ai décidé de dormir la nuit parce que ça me permettait de bien remplir mes journées au lieu de m'ennuyer et j'ai vite remarqué que j'étais moins là après avoir dormi quelques heures.

Dormir sur Dean semble être encore plus agréable que dans mes couvertures, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est vivant, lui.

Je suis réveillé mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me lever.

J'ai entouré les jambes de Dean de mes bras et j'ai reposé ma tête sur celles-ci avant de grommeler de contentement.

Je sais que Dean va devoir quitter mon repère, me quitter mais je ne veux pas trop y penser, l'envie de le manger est passée mais peut-être pas tout à fait celle de le mordre.

Je doute que Dean soit heureux que je le transforme en l'un des nôtres mais je veux tellement qu'il reste avec moi et il sent tellement bon !

J'ai émergé de mes pensées quand j'ai sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux.

Je tourne un peu la tête, j'ouvre les yeux et je croise directement le regard vert de Dean.

J'aime bien les sensations que je ressens avec Dean, ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais plus sentit mais avec lui je ressens le calme, l'envie de le protéger parce qu'il m'appartient, le contentement, de la surprise, tellement de sensations qui diffèrent de la seule que j'ai connu pendant longtemps, la faim.

D'ailleurs je mangerai bien quelque chose mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de me lever donc ça attendra.

C'est alors que Dean se mit à fredonner quelque chose, ce n'était pas déplaisant et j'ai fini par me rendormir.

**#**

Quand Cas se réveilla pour la seconde fois il lâcha les jambes de Dean et se redressa.

Apparemment fredonner Metallica le faisait s'endormir et pendant qu'il dormait Dean avait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle solution pour sortir d'ici et peut-être que Cas pourrait l'aider.

Dean ne traina pas et demanda:

-Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de monter sur le toit ?

Cas lui répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui fit sourire Dean qui n'abandonna pas mais ressortit son carnet et son Bic. Il dessina un rectangle, écrivit leur nom et dit:

-Ça c'est le centre commercial, dit-il en pointant le rectangle, on peut monter sur le toit ? Voir le ciel ?!

Cas sembla réfléchir puis il hocha la tête frénétiquement et se fut la première fois que Dean le vit essayer de sourire. Ça ne devait pas être facile quand on est un zombie. Après lui avoir souri en retour, Dean lui dit:

-Cas peut conduire Dean voir le ciel ?!

Et au grand soulagement de Dean, Cas lui hocha de nouveau la tête.

Dean se leva, prit son sac et attendit Cas qui semblait vouloir emmener avec lui une couverture et sa peluche.

Dean lui prit gentiment la couverture et lui expliqua qu'il allait la mettre dans son sac.

Une fois que Cas sembla avoir fait le tour des choses qu'il devait prendre, il fit signe à Dean de le suivre.

**#**

J'allais guider Dean jusqu'au toit comme il me l'avait demandé.

J'allais voir le ciel de temps en temps mais je ne me rappelle plus quand j'ai été pour la dernière fois donc je suppose que ça fait déjà un moment que je n'y suis pas retourné.

Habituellement quand je décide d'y aller j'y reste un jour ou deux, je tire derrière moi une couverture et Bee. Dean m'a montrer qu'il allait emporter la couverture dans son sac donc j'ai décidé qu'on en prendrait une deuxième en plus.

J'aime bien aller sur le toit, il y a parfois un ou deux pigeons qui passent et il y a aussi un bassin avec de l'eau.

Quand j'ai été certain de ne rien avoir oublié j'ai fait signe à Dean de me suivre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre les pancartes jaunes puis on arriverait aux pieds des escaliers et il faudrait monter jusqu'au-dessus. Je déteste les escaliers et c'est pour ça que je reste plus d'un jour sur le toit parce que je ne veux pas me donner tant de mal pour quelques heures puis devoir tout redescendre.

Dean ne devrait normalement pas se faire repérer par les autres parce qu'il était toujours recouvert de mon sang (ce qui me rendait plutôt fier).

Dean ne marchait pas plus vite que moi, il restait à ma hauteur ou m'attendait.

Je sais que je traine habituellement des pieds donc j'essaye de faire un effort.

On a croisé quelques un des miens en chemin mais ils ne remarquèrent pas Dean et on a pu continuer notre route tranquillement.

Finalement on est arrivé devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les escaliers.

Dean l'ouvrit et c'est alors qu'un des miens surgit et le plaqua à terre tout en essayant de le mordre.

Fou de rage, j'ai réagis au quart de tour, j'ai agrippé sa gorge dans ma main et je l'ai tiré en arrière pour éviter que Dean ne reste à sa portée puis je l'ai retournée sur le sol.

Je l'ai lâché quelques instants pour me pencher et attraper le poignard que Dean gardait à sa ceinture et je me suis de nouveau rué sur mon adversaire.

Je grognais de rage de savoir qu'il avait osé toucher à ce qui m'appartient, je l'ai retourné sur le dos, lui tenant toujours la gorge.

Il se débattait l'enflure mais je le tenais fermement et juste par principe je lui ai tranché l'abdomen pour qu'il se vide de ses tripes avant que je ne lui transperce le crâne.

Son sang se rependait sur le sol, il grognait et se débattait pour échapper à mes mains mais je ne lui ai pas laissé plus de temps et je lui ai enfoncé le couteau entre les deux yeux.

-À moi, ai-je grogné avant de retirer la lame hors de son crâne maintenant immobile.

Je me suis retourné vers Dean pour lui rendre son couteau et j'ai croisé son regard ébahis.

Là tout de suite je me sens un peu gêné de mettre laissé emporter de la sorte mais au final l'agresseur est à terre et c'est ce qui compte.

**#**

Une machine, ce zombie était une machine et carrément effrayant si vous voulez l'avis de Dean.

Dean se retrouva à penser qu'il avait de la chance que Cas ait l'air de l'avoir pris sous son aile ou peu importe le nom qu'on pourrait donner à leur association, amitié zombique ou autres.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé se retrouver à la place du zombie que Cas venait littéralement d'éviscérer avant d'achever.

Au moins Cas avait l'air d'être un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller de la sorte.

Dean se releva tout en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir et suivit Cas qui avait commencé à monter les escaliers après lui avoir rendu son couteau.

L'ascension jusqu'au toit fut assez lente, Cas semblait frustré de ne pas pouvoir monter les marches plus vite mais Dean l'attendait.

Une fois arrivé tout dessus Cas lâcha un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un soupir de soulagement.

Une fois la porte passée Dean vit que le toit était recouvert de gravier et que quelques plantes avaient bien poussé. Cas se dirigea de suite vers une bassine bleue en plastique et une fois passé par-dessus le bord se mit à se frotter les bras et le visage.

Dean sourit, jamais il n'avait pensé que le zombie aimait l'eau mais apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se baignait.

Dean déposa le sac sur le sol et en sortit les deux couvertures. Il était déjà passé midi et Dean se dit qu'il passerait la nuit sur le toit et que demain matin à l'aube il prendrait la route pour le campement.

Il se mit alors à inspecter les bords à la recherche d'un escalier de secours et il finit par en trouver un, ou plutôt une échelle de secours.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un couinement paniqué, il se retourna d'un coup et vit Cas, qui était sorti de la bassine, tordre le coup d'un pauvre oiseau un peu plus loin sur le toit. Dean grimaça, il avait tendance à oublier que Cas avait des comportements d'animaux encore bien présent, il était tellement "humain" en présence de Dean.

Dean soupira et continua à analyser l'échelle après quoi il se dirigea vers son sac tout en essayant d'éviter de regarder Cas qui dévorait l'oiseau après l'avoir partiellement déplumé.

Dean décida d'aller se laver le visage et d'effacer les traces de sang séché de Cas, avant de manger. Il alla jusqu'à la bassine et Cas ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour lui aussi effacer les dernières traces de son massacre.

Dean le regarda et se mit à rire, Cas releva la tête, la pencha sur le côté et fronça les sourcils pour lui indiquer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

Les rires de Dean redoublèrent.

**#**

Quand j'eu finit de manger, je suis retourné près de la bassine pour me rincer les mains et le visage. Dean faisait de même, j'étais un peu triste de voir que mon sang disparaissait mais je n'ai rien dis et je me suis concentré sur mes propres mains.

C'est alors que Dean fit un drôle de bruit, je me suis tourné vers lui mais il continuait à faire son drôle de bruit et quand j'ai penché la tête sur le côté et froncé les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le comprenais pas les bruits redoublèrent.

Ce n'était pas des bruits désagréables, ils semblaient signifiés que Dean était content.

Quand les bruits se calmèrent un peu, il se redressa et me sourit avant de me dire:

-Tu as des plumes pleins les cheveux, on dirait que tu es un oiseau Cas, dit-il en riant doucement et en enlevant des plumes de mes cheveux.

J'ai pris une plume qu'il me tendait et je l'ai regardé d'un air sceptique. S'il suffisait de quelques plumes pour que Dean fasse ce drôle de bruit, je reviendrais plus souvent avec des plumes dans les cheveux. Dean passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'ébouriffa.

-Drrean, ai-je grommelé ennuyé.

Il rit de nouveau avant de repartir vers son sac et les couvertures.

J'ai vite terminé de me laver le visage, j'ai récupéré Bee que j'avais laissé au bord du bassin tout à l'heure puis j'ai rejoint Dean, j'ai pris une des couvertures et je me suis enroulé dedans.

Je ne savais pas très bien où je pouvais m'assoir sans que ça ne gêne Dean, je n'avais pas envie de trop m'éloigner.

Dean eut l'air de comprendre ce qui me gênait parce qu'il me fit signe de m'assoir prêt de lui, ce qui me fit très plaisir.

Je me suis rapproché puis je me suis assis à côté de lui et je repris le mâchouillage intensif de la patte de Bee.

**#**

Dean eut l'impression de voir sourire Cas quand il lui montra qu'il pouvait s'assoir à côté de lui. Dean décida de manger, il sortit de son sac une boite de conserve de poisson et la mangea avec le morceau de pain restant du jour précédant.

Cas s'accroupit un peu pour tirer vers lui la dernière couverture et la déposa sur les genoux de Dean.

-Pour Drrean, grogna-t-il, sa peluche toujours en bouche.

-Merci Cas, ça sera pratique pour passer la nuit ici, on pourra peut-être voir les étoiles dans le ciel cette nuit, dit Dean, avant que je ne sois devenu un chasseur à temps complet je regardais les étoiles avec Sam.

Dean étendit sa couverture sur le sol, se coucha sur la moitié et ramena l'autre moitié sur lui, son sac lui servirait de coussin. Cas était sorti de ses couvertures et son attention était être concentrée sur autre chose que Dean.

Dean vit alors ce que convoitait Cas, un autre malheureux oiseau était venu se posé sur le toit et vit Cas s'en approché furtivement.

Il passa derrière les cheminées et attendit.

Les zombies semblaient plus patients que les humains parce que Dean finit même par perdre la patience de regarder Cas attendre que l'oiseau s'approche encore.

Alors que Dean sentait qu'il allait s'endormir il entendit l'oiseau couinée et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir si Cas l'avait attrapé.

Vingt minutes plus tard Dean sentit quelqu'un lui tapoté l'épaule, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Cas la bouche encore toute recouverte de sang et tenant en main deux œufs.

-Hmmrf Cas ! Oh ! Tu as trouvé des œufs ! On peut essayer de les faire cuire, j'ai de l'aluminium !

Cas ne sembla pas l'avoir compris et le regarda retirer le rouleur d'aluminium hors de son sac.

Dean découpa un grand morceau et alla le posé sur le muret qui contournait le toit, il mit quelques pierres sur l'aluminium pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'envole même s'il n'y avait pas tant de vents. Cas l'avait suivi et le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Dean lui sourit et tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne un œuf. Cas lui en donna un et garda l'autre.

Dean craqua l'œuf et l'étendit doucement sur l'aluminium et dit :

-Tu vois on casse l'œuf puis on le met sur la feuille et on attend, il faut qu'il fasse chaud ou sinon ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il cuira assez mais on verra, dit Dean en désignant le soleil puis l'œuf sur le papier aluminium pour que le zombie comprenne.

Dean tendit la main pour avoir le second œuf mais Cas lui fit non de la tête et prit le dernier œuf entre ses deux mains et quand Dean comprit qu'il essayait de casser l'œuf en deux il voulut le prévenir mais c'était trop tard. L'œuf venait d'exploser dans ses mains et Cas semblait un peu paniqué d'avoir écrasé l'œuf aussi fort et comme pour réparer son erreur commença à lécher frénétiquement ses doigts pour éviter que l'œuf ne coule sur le sol.

Dean éclata de rire et Cas releva la tête et sembla lui jeté un regard noir ce qui ne calma pas Dean.

-C'est pas grave Cas, on n'essayera avec un seul œuf, le rassura Dean après s'être un peu calmé, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du zombie.

Cas haussa les épaules et alla se laver les mains et Dean lui rappela de ne pas oublier son visage.

Durant le restant de la journée Dean réussit à apprendre à Cas comment jouer à OXO, il aida aussi Cas à écrire correctement les lettres de leur nom. Dean réapprit aussi le nom des couleurs à Cas qui ne se rappelait apparemment que de la couleur verte.

-Drrean Verrt, dit Cas en désignant les yeux de Dean, Cas Couleurr ? demanda-t-il après en désignant ses yeux.

-Tu as les yeux bleus, comme le ciel, répondit Dean en désignant les yeux du zombie puis le ciel.-Cas bleu ?

-Oui, tiens regarde, déclara Dean en sortant un miroir de son sac et en le passant à Cas.

Cas attrapa le miroir et la première chose qu'il fit en voyant son reflet fut de grogner. Dean rit doucement en comprenant que Cas ne se reconnaissait pas. Il prit le miroir des mains du zombie et se rapprocha pour que leur reflet à tous les deux soit visible.

Cas fit de grands yeux quand il vit le reflet de Dean.

-Drrean, grommela-t-il songeur, en passant sa main sur le reflet du chasseur.

-Oui Cas c'est moi et là c'est toi.

-Moi ? Demanda le zombie en pointant du doigt son reflet.

Cas sembla un peu perdu puis au bout de quelques minutes il poussa le miroir loin de lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Cas ?

Le zombie ne répondit pas et resta refermé sur lui-même, il ne tendit la main que pour récupérer sa peluche et la serrer contre lui.

Dean rangea son miroir et laissa un peu d'espace au zombie.

Plus Dean observait Cas, plus il croyait à ce que Sam lui avait dit concernant les zombies, c'étaient des gens normaux qui étaient malades et qu'au fond ils pouvaient peut-être être sauvés.

Dean alla vérifier l'état de leur omelette, de toute manière le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les arbres. Elle n'était pas tout à fait cuite mais Dean la ramena tout de même prêt de Cas et se rassit à sa place.

-Hé Cas, tu veux goûter à l'autre œuf, un mi-cuit cette fois, tenta-t-il.

-Rmmmf, grommela Cas en relevant un peu la tête, juste pour voir de quoi parlait Dean.

Dean prit un petit morceau et le mangea, ce n'était pas top mais c'était suffisant. Cas approcha doucement sa main et attrapa un bout aussi.

Cas finit par manger tout le restant de l'omelette tandis que Dean ouvrit et mangea une boite d'ananas. Cas gouta aussi l'ananas mais ne sembla pas trop aimer.

Cas resta refermer sur lui-même le restant de l'après-midi.

Son reflet devait vraiment l'avoir perturbé.

**#**

J'étais comme tous les autres, blanc comme les nuages avec des lèvres bleues et le regard d'une bête. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si mal de ressembler comme les miens. Je sais que nous nous ressemblons mais je pensais que c'était principalement parce que nous avions cette faim qui nous rend agressif mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je leur ressemblais à ce point.

Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'était différent d'avoir faim, c'était plutôt comme la fois où Dean m'avait poignardé. Je ressentais quelque chose de pas agréable, déçu semble être un bon mot pour commencer à décrire ce que je ressens.

J'ai soupiré, la tête entre mes genoux, le soleil venait de se coucher et bientôt la nuit allait tomber. C'est alors que je sentis Dean poser ma couverture sur mes épaules.

J'ai redressé la tête et je vis qu'il s'était aussi enroulé dans sa couverture. Il s'assit près de moi et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

-Hé Cas, arrêtes de penser à tout ça, tu sais que tu es le seul zombie que j'aie rencontré qui m'ait sauvé la vie deux fois, tu es un peu unique Cas, c'est ça qui doit compter, dit doucement Dean.

Je crois que je lui ai souri parce qu'il me sourit juste après.

Je ne comprends pas tout à fait quels effets Dean à sur moi mais ce qu'il me dit m'apaise et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais reconnaissant.

Dean se mit à parler pendant un moment, je ne comprends pas tout mais je sais qu'il me parle des siens.

Quand il s'est arrêté de parler, les points brillants dans le ciel s'étaient allumés et je les ai pointés du doigt.

-Ce sont les étoiles Cas, me dit Dean.

-Étrroile, ai-je répété.

-Oui, elles ont toute une histoire, tiens ça c'est la constellation Pégase, raconta Dean.

On s'est couché pour mieux voir le ciel, Dean a posé sa tête sur son sac et moi j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Il m'a montré ce qu'il appelle constellation du bout des doigts et je l'ai écouté me raconter leur histoire.

C'est comme ça que je me suis endormi, en écoutant Dean parler des étoiles.

**#**

Dean soupira, Cas venait de s'endormir, sa tête toujours posée sur son torse. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce qui l'ennuyait plus c'était de devoir quitter ce zombie si différent des autres le lendemain matin mais Dean n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne pouvait pas emmener Cas avec lui, il se ferait tirer dès qu'ils approcheraient des portes du camp.

Dean soupira de nouveau, il passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux de Cas puis s'endormit.


	4. Partie 4: Pancréas

**#**

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin Dean n'était plus près de moi.

J'étais recouvert des deux couvertures et un morceau de papier était retenu par des cailloux et l'espèce corde au bout de laquelle se trouvait une petite pièce dorée que j'avais déjà vu autour du cou de Dean.

Je me suis de suite levé et je me suis mis à appeler Dean.

Personne ne me répondit.

J'ai attrapé la corde d'une main et le papier de l'autre.

Sur le papier Dean avait écrit des choses mais j'ai pas réussi à lire les mots, je ne reconnais que deux trois lettres.

J'ai pourtant bien vite compris qu'il était parti et qu'il m'avait laissé la corde avec le bout de métal mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me mettre en colère.

J'ai shooté dans les graviers et j'ai crié après Dean.

Je me suis senti seul et mal, pire que la faim, c'était de la douleur mais pas comme la fois où mon sang ne voulait pas s'arrêté.

Toutes mes sensations étaient plus fortes et plus douloureuses.

Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains et je me suis assis pour réfléchir. J'ai fini par prendre une décision: j'allais retrouver Dean.

J'ai fait passer la corde par-dessus ma tête, j'ai enfuis le papier dans ma poche, attrapé les couvertures d'une main et Bee de l'autre.

J'allais retrouver Dean.

J'ai descendu les escaliers en un temps record et j'ai marché tout droit jusqu'à mon repère ou j'y ai déposé les couvertures et Bee.

Dean n'était redescendu par les escaliers, je n'y pas senti son odeur mais il était descendu le long du mur. Moi il m'est impossible de descendre une échelle.

J'ai pourtant bien mon plan en tête pour le retrouver.

Je suis ressortit de mon repère et me suis dirigé vers le magasin indiqué par les pancartes orange

Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai de suite trouvé ce que je cherchais, c'est un sac qui s'accroche dans le dos comme celui de Dean mais en plus petit.

Avant de quitter le magasin j'y ai aperçu un étalage avec des couteaux et juste au cas où j'en ai pris un avec moi.

Je suis retourné dans mon repère et j'ai mis une couverture dans le sac, la nourriture que Dean appelait saucisson et qui était restée sur mon matelas et Bee.

Dans la poche avant j'ai mis le couteau et un sac en plastique.

Je ne sais pas où Dean est parti donc je ne sais pas s'il y a assez de nourriture pour moi là-bas, j'ai donc décidé d'aller chasser avant de partir.

J'ai enfilé mon sac sur mon dos, du moins j'ai réussi à passer les cordes au bout de quelques essais et j'étais paré.

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant, je regarde une dernière fois mon repère puis je ferme la porte et je me dirige vers les égouts en espérant apercevoir un oiseau avant d'y arriver.

J'allais récupérer Dean.

Au bout de quelques heures de chasses qui m'ont permises d'attraper un oiseau et deux rats que j'ai stocké dans le sachet plastique maintenant attaché à mon sac, j'étais prêt à faire le tour du centre commercial pour retrouver l'odeur de Dean et suivre ses traces.

Il me fallut encore du temps pour retrouver par où il était descendu du toit mais une fois trouvé, j'ai vite retrouvé son odeur.

C'est comme ça, en suivant la trace d'un humain, que je quitte mon terrain de chasse et abris que j'avais depuis très longtemps et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je vais.

Je veux juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

**#**

Dean s'était réveillé à l'aube, Cas toujours endormit sur lui.

Il fit très attention de ne pas réveiller le zombie et l'enroula dans la couverture qui avait tenu Dean chaud pendant la nuit.

Il prit silencieusement son carnet hors de son sac et écrit une note pour Cas, il la déposa sur le sol et retira le collier que Sam lui avait offert il y a quelques années pour le déposer avec la note.

Après ça Dean mit son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

Il lança un dernier regard au zombie toujours endormit dans ses couvertures, soupira puis commença sa descente.

Une fois les pieds posés sur le sol Dean retourna prêt des portes par lesquelles ils étaient entrés lors de leur dernière mission et reprit le chemin par lequel les camions les avaient amenés.

Les traces de pneus étaient toujours visibles dans le sol poussiéreux.

Dean comptait arriver au campement avant la tombée de la nuit, c'était faisable, il n'y avait que sept kilomètres à marcher en espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas trop de zombies en chemin.

Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal et c'était la seule chose qui le ralentissait.

Il soupira et son esprit dériva.

Est-ce que Cas c'était déjà réveillé ? Comment avait-il bien pu réagir en voyant que Dean était parti ? Est-ce qu'il allait reprendre sa routine habituelle après ça ? Est-ce que Dean le reverrait un jour ?

Dean se secoua un peu et se contenta de regarder devant lui.

Pendant qu'il marchait (en boitant un peu parce que "Aarg cette chienne de blessure fait toujours aussi mal!") il se promit une chose: si un jour on trouvait un remède pour soigner les zombies Dean retrouverait Cas !

Quand le soleil fut à son plus haut point dans le ciel Dean s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger un morceau. Il lui restait deux bouteilles d'eau, il vida la moitié de la première.

À l'horizon on voyait des arbres, la route traversait la forêt et Dean savait qu'après la forêt le campement n'était plus très loin.

Il se remit vite en route et une heure et demi plus tard, atteignait la forêt.

Il fallut encore une heure pour que Dean la traverse, il dut sortir son couteau deux ou trois fois par précaution.

Avant que Dean n'ait rencontré Cas, il tuait le moindre zombie qu'il croisait mais maintenant il préfère les contourner.

Dean continua donc sa route en laissant grogner les quelques zombies qui l'avaient regardé passer.

Ceux qui avaient essayé de le suivre abandonnèrent vite, ne sachant pas suivre la cadence à laquelle il marchait.

Et finalement en fin d'après-midi, Dean aperçut les deux grandes portes en tôles du camp Chikita. Cas allait lui maqué mais il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses amis et sa famille.

-Halte ! Qui va là ! Résonna la voix d'Andy dix mètres avant que Dean n'atteigne les portes.

-Hey Andy ! C'est Dean ! Tu m'as pas reconnu !? Faudra te trouver des lunettes vieux ! Répondit Dean.

-Dean ! S'exclama Andy en se penchant plus par-dessus la balustrade avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de gauche s'ouvrait en faisait un bruit de ferraille.

Dean entra et fut de suite accueilli par l'accolade d'Andy.

-On croyait que tu étais mort ! Jo est pas sortie de sa chambre pendant trois jours et aujourd'hui matin elle voulait forcer la porte pour aller te chercher.

-Je la reconnais bien ! Tout le monde est revenu sauf moi et Sara ?

-Ouai mais ils tiraient tous une gueule jusque par terre et chef Winchester leur a passé un sacré savon, raconta Andy.

-Je suppose que je devrais d'abord allez lui dire que je suis vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à ta jambe ? Demanda Andy les sourcils froncés, resserrant un peu son emprise sur le fusil qu'il tenait en main.

-Je ne me suis pas fait mordre t'inquiets, je suis passé à travers une vitrine et un morceau de verre a trouvé refuge dans ma jambe, expliqua Dean.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Pam après être passé chez ton père.

-Bonne idée, à plus tard Andy ! Le salut Dean en s'éloignant.

Il se dirigea tout droit vers les quartiers de commandement et entra.

Dean déposa son sac près de la porte, marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir et frappa à la porte.

Les discutions de l'autre côté de celle-ci cessèrent et la voix de John Winchester répondit par un "entrez !"

Dean déglutit, poussa la porte et entra.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Rufus assit sur l'appui de fenêtre, Bobby assit devant le bureau et John assit derrière le bureau, avant de baisser la tête.

Personne ne dit mot, Dean se racla la gorge et dit:

-Je suis de retour père.

John ne dit rien, se leva, se plaça devant son fils et le gifla avant de dire d'un ton sec:

-J'avais prévenu que tous ceux qui feraient les clowns recevraient une torgnole, tu as fait l'imbécile Dean !

Dean s'attendait à quelque chose du genre mais ça n'empêchait pas sa joue d'être en feu et d'avoir une envie pressante de répondre à son père.

-John, il a fait diversion pour éviter qu'il n'y ait un autre nom à ajouter sur la liste des victimes en plus de celui de la petite Sara, fit Bobby en soupirant.

-Bon on a ajouté le sien sous celui de Sara mais on peut toujours l'effacer, tu as de la chance que ton gamin ne revienne John, ajouta Rufus.

-Je ne tolère pas ce genre de stupidité et je ne soutiens pas ce style de diversion, siffla John avant de retourner derrière son bureau.

-Tu as été blessé Dean ? Demanda Bobby en ignorant la remarque de John.

-Juste un morceau de verre, je vais aller voir Pam, marmonna Dean.

-Dean juste avant que tu nous laisse, saches que tu ne prendras plus le commandement d'autres équipes avant au moins un mois, précisa John en retournant à ses papiers étalés sur son bureau.

-Entendu, fit Dean avant de faire demi-tour suivit de Bobby.

Dean quitta le bureau et allait récupérer son sac quand Bobby l'appela.

Il se retourna et son oncle le serra dans ses bras, Dean le serra aussi contre lui.

-Content que tu sois de retour fiston, ne nous faits plus des frayeurs comme ça mais contrairement à ton père je trouve que tu as bien agis.

-Merci Bobby.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent, Dean reprit son sac et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Pamela l'accueillit à bras ouverts et le fit s'assoir sur un des lits et étendre sa jambe avant de s'en occuper.

Peu de temps après son arrivée Jo, Benny, Charlie (qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est technique et qui déteste tirer du zombie à moins qu'ils ne soient dans un jeux vidéo) et quelques autres arrivèrent pour serrer Dean dans leur bras.

Dean leur raconta ses péripéties mais ne mentionna pas Cas.

Ses amis lui dirent qu'il aurait pu essayer de revenir plus tôt mais Dean ne dit rien, s'il était parti plus tôt il n'aurait jamais partagé toute la journée et la nuit étoilée sur le toit avec Cas.

Quand Pam eut fini de nettoyer la plaie de Dean et de lui mettre un tout nouveau pansement Dean lui demanda des nouvelles de Sam.

Sam avait rejoint deux semaines plus tôt l'équipe de soignants, au grand damne de John qui aurait préféré que son fils rejoigne les équipes de chasseurs.

-Il a du mal à accepter que tu sois mort, tant mieux puisque tu ne l'ai pas en fin de compte, il est parti ce matin avec une équipe de chasseur, apparemment il y a des civils dans le coin à ramener, il revient demain soir.

-Très bien, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui, fit Dean songeur.

Après être passé par la cuisine de rationnement où il laissa tout le restant des provisions qu'il avait dans son sac, il rejoignit la maison Winchester et alla s'étendre sur son lit.

**#**

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je marche en suivant la trace de Dean.

J'ai eu de la chance, la nuit du premier jour c'était pleine lune et j'ai continué à marcher.

Ce matin j'ai mangé un rat, il est moins bon que quand je le mange de suite après l'avoir chassé mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'ai marché toute la journée et alors que la nuit tombe j'atteins une forêt.

Je décide de m'arrêter cette nuit pour dormir en espérant que demain j'atteindrai l'endroit où Dean reste, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'humains aux alentours.

Quelques instants après que j'ai quitté la route pour me trouver un endroit plus confortable dans la forêt ou dormir, un gros engin éclairant tout sur son passage traversa la forêt.

Après son passage j'ai sorti ma couverture et Bee de mon sac et je me suis installé pour dormir.

**#**

Dean attendit que Sam saute hors du camion pour se diriger vers lui.

Sam qui avait l'air fatigué, ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit Dean marcher vers lui et il rejoint Dean courant.

-Dean ! Dieu merci tu es vivant ! S'exclama Sam en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

-Haha Sam ! Dieu n'y ai pour rien dans cette histoire mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir petit frère, l'accueillit Dean.

-Comment papa a-t-il accueilli la nouvelle ? Demanda Sam.

-Comme d'habitude, très sérieusement, rit Dean un peu amère.

Sam récupéra ses affaires et les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux.

-Alors comme ça tu as survécu tout seul dans le cagibi du centre commercial, résuma Sam aprés avoir écouté son frère raconter son histoire.

-Ouaip, répondit Dean.

Il avait envisagé de dire la vérité à Sam mais avait fini par raconter la même version qu'aux autres.

-Dis Sam tu te rappelles de m'avoir parlé des recherches sur un traitement pour les zombies il y a quelques mois...

-Oui je m'en rappelle, pourquoi ? Demanda Sam en regardant Dean, intrigué.

-C'était juste pour savoir où ça en était.

-Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait... Aux dernières nouvelles les chercheurs testent le produit sur les zombies donc je suppose que ça avance et qu'il pourrait y avoir espoir que ça fonctionne.

**#**

Fin du troisième jour et je suis enfin tout prêt de ce qui semble être là où vit Dean.

J'ai marché toute la journée après avoir mangé ce qui semblait être rongeur orange qui grimpe dans les arbres.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher j'ai aperçu de grands murs bruns pas très loin alors je me suis arrêté et j'ai mangé le dernier rat et l'oiseau.

Je ne pense pas être stupide, j'ai décidé d'attendre la nuit avant d'essayer d'entrer et je n'allais surement pas essayer de passer par ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale, tous les humains ne sont pas comme Dean et le premier qui me verrait soit il me tirerait soit je le mangerais.

Décidé, je commence à faire le tour et je suis le mur en fer jusqu'à trouver un meilleur endroit où passer.

Les murs en fer sont prolongés par de grands grillages et je choisis de tenter ma chance par là.Il faisait noir et j'ai pris du temps avant de trouver un grillage dont le bas présentait une faiblesse. J'ai utilisé mon couteau pour affaiblir les quelques mailles qui tenaient encore puis j'ai réussi à faire passer mon sac par le trou et j'ai rampé pour passer à mon tour.

Je suis à l'intérieur, j'allais enfin trouvé Dean !

Je me trouvais dans une espèce de pelouse derrière un bâtiment en brique, j'ai quitté le morceau d'herbe et j'ai rejoint une petite route. J'ai remis mon sac sur mon dos et j'ai mis ma capuche par-dessus ma tête.

J'ai traversé quelques rues quand tout à coup j'ai senti l'odeur de Dean.

Content j'ai accéléré, j'ai pris la ruelle sur ma droite et là je l'ai vu.

Il me tournait le dos mais je l'ai de suite reconnu, il parlait avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que lui et avant que je ne me rends compte de ce que je faisais j'ai crié son nom.

-Drrean !

Le reste se passa très vite, en résumé il y a eu un énorme PAN qui résonna et je me suis retrouvé au sol avant même que le bruit ne disparaisse.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Dah ! Cliffhanger ! Désolé mais pas désolé en faites :p<p>

Comme j'ai l'histoire complète sur mon PC je posterai minimum un chapitre par jour (en tout l'histoire fait 46 857 mots).

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris la fic ;)


	5. Partie 5: Rate

**#**

Ce soir-là Dean et Sam décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au Roadhouse.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer à l'intérieur du bar, Sam commença à raconter à Dean sa rencontre avec une certaine Jessica qui faisait aussi partie de l'équipe des soignants.

-C'est vraiment une fille géniale, il faudra que tu la rencontre Dean, insista Sam.

-C'est quand tu..., commença Dean.

-Drrean ! Le coupa une voix rauque qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Le temps que Dean se retourne, Sam avait bien reconnu à l'allure de Cas qu'il était un zombie et sortit son arme.

Au moment où Dean appela le zombie par son nom, Sam tira et Cas s'effondra au sol.

-Nooon ! Cria Dean en courant vers Cas qui ne bougeait plus.

Confus Sam le suivit en essayant de lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

-Cas ! Cas ! Allais mon gars t'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien ! Fit Dean d'une voix tremblante en s'asseyant prêt du zombie.

Dean baissa la capuche et chercha le trou d'entrée de la balle. Rien au front, rien à la tempe droite mais la tempe gauche était recouverte de sang noir visqueux. Dean jura et serra Cas dans ses bras.

Comme par miracle le zombie se remit à grommeler et Dean rouvrit les yeux en se demandant comment c'était possible. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'oreille déchiquetée de Cas, la balle de Sam lui avait frôlé le crâne et chopé au passage un bout d'oreille.

-Dean dis-moi ce qu'il se passe parce que s'il bouge je risque de lui faire sauter la cervelle, le prévint Sam pas très rassuré.

-Sam non ! J'ai mentis ! Je n'étais pas tout seul dans le placard, c'était l'abri de Cas et il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! Ranges ton arme et aides-moi à le transporter jusque dans ma chambre !

-Dean tu es fou ! C'est un zombie !

-Il ne m'a pas mangé Sam et à moins qu'on ne le nourrisse pas je doute qu'il tente de te manger aussi ! Déclara Dean en soulevant Cas dans ses bras.

-Tu t'en sors pas mal pour le transporter tout seul, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Sam encore septique.

-Va lui chercher de la viande crue à la cuisine de rationnement ! Fit Dean sans attendre que Sam bouge et prenant déjà la direction de leur maison.

Dean courut presque avec Cas dans ses bras, une fois arrivé devant la maison Winchester il ralentit et vérifia que son père n'était pas rentré mais ça faisait longtemps que John avait pris l'habitude de faire des heures supplémentaires et ce soir n'était pas une exception.

Dean monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et une fois entré dans sa chambre il posa délicatement Cas sur son lit tant pis s'il salissait tout avec son sang noir.

Après ça il lui enleva son sac du dos et alla chercher des compresses pour arrêter le saignement.

Cas semblait être mi-conscient mi-endormit, il grommelait de temps en temps et bougeait un peu la tête.

Dix minutes après que Dean ait lavé et pensée la plaie à l'oreille et à la tempe de Cas, Sam revint avec une casserole pleine de restes de viande crue.

-Les déchets de boucherie devraient convenir je suppose, dit-il en déposant la casserole aux pieds de Dean avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire, fit Dean assit sur le lit à côté de Cas.

-Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'occupes de ce zombie, demanda finalement Sam.

Dean soupira puis raconta la vraie version de son histoire à son frère.

-Wahou ! Conclut celui-ci une fois que Dean eut finit son récit.

-Ouai comme tu l'as dit, Cas est vraiment différent, tu verras.

C'est à ce moment-là que le zombie grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent, les deux frères se turent et attendirent.

Cas finit par ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Sam et il se mit à grogner en montrant les dents après s'être assis.

-Hé Cas ! Cas, calme-toi, je suis là, je suis là, tenta de le calmer Dean.

Ça fonctionna, le zombie sembla remarquer sa présence une fois qu'il parla et il s'accrocha au bras de Dean comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Sam regardait Cas réagir à ce que Dean lui disait avec de grands yeux ébahis, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un zombie agir ainsi.

-Cas, je te présente Sam, mon petit frère, dit doucement Dean en pointant Sam et en répétant son nom.

Cas regarda Sam et croisa son regard.

Sam le vit ouvrit la bouche, il semble hésiter puis grogna:

-Raam.

-Sam, corrigea Dean.

-Ssamm.

-Oui Sam ! Fit Dean qui semblait très content de Cas.

-Euh salut Cas, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, fit Sam en ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

Cas ne dit rien mais pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui fit rire Dean. Cas tourna la tête vers Dean et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici Cas, c'est dangereux ici, dit Dean en soutenant le regard du zombie.

-Drrean ici, grommela Cas.

-Oui je suis ici.

-Cas ici aussrri, ajouta Cas en resserrant son emprise sur le bras de Dean.

-Mince alors il t'apprécie beaucoup, rit Sam.

-Je te disais bien qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, répliqua Dean en souriant à son frère.

-Drrean à moi, grommela Cas en fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Dean il te prend pour ça chose, rit Sam.

-Tais-toi Sam, grogna Dean en prenant un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à une patte de porc et la leva à la hauteur de Cas.

Cas bondit littéralement sur le morceau et se mit à le dévorer au-dessus de la casserole.

-Par contre il faudra lui apprendre les règles de propreté, dit Sam en s'écartant un peu.

-Ça reste un zombie pour ce genre de chose, déclara Dean.

-Que comptes-tu faire de lui ?

-J'en sais rien, il n'était pas censé me suivre et si père l'apprend il va lui mettre une balle dans la tête sans poser de questions.

-Je ne lui dirai rien mais garder un zombie dans ta chambre je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très recommandé, déclara Sam en regardant le zombie dévorer un autre morceau de viande et se mettant plein de sang sur le visage par la même occasion.

-Je ne vais surement pas l'enfermer dans un endroit sombre et froid.

-Tu t'arrange Dean mais essaye qu'il ne se promène pas partout, je lui fais confiance autour de toi mais je ne sais pas si avec d'autres personnes il agirait de la même manière.

Quelques minutes plus tard Cas sembla avoir assez mangé et se tourna vers Dean en lui montrant ses mains.

Dean se leva et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sam les suivit curieux de voir ce que Cas le zombie savait faire d'autre.

Celui-ci grogna et pencha la tête lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos.

-Attends tu peux te laver les mains dans la baignoire, déclara Dean en faisant tourner Cas vers celle-ci.

Dean lui ouvrit le robinet et Cas se débarbouilla et se lava les mains, une fois ça fait il se retourna vers Dean et le grand frère de Sam ramena Cas dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé Cas s'accroupit près de son sac, l'ouvrit, en sortit sa peluche et sa couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula. Il attrapa sa peluche puis se retourna de nouveau vers Dean.

Celui-ci lui sourit et lui désigna son lit en disant:

-Tu peux dormir sur mon lit Cas.

-Il dort ?! Demanda Sam.

-Oui je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Ça reste bizarre, répliqua Sam en regardant le zombie se rouler en boule sur le lit de Dean.

-Je sais et il a une vraie adoration pour les couvertures, coussins et tout ce qui constitue un lit en fait.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher aussi...tu as tout de même un couteau ou un flingue parce que je m'en voudrais de te retrouver dévoré par un zombie que j'aurais laissé dormir dans ta chambre, fit Sam en se levant.

-Ouai j'ai mon couteau mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, assura Dean en regardant Cas.

-J'en suis pas encore trop convaincu mais ça en prend le chemin.

Sam salut son frère et alla se coucher. Dean retira ses chaussure et se coucha à côté de Cas, après tout il avait un lit double et il y avait sûr assez de place pour deux.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et l'inquiétude de dormir à côté d'un zombie ne l'effleura même pas.

Cas ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

**#**

La première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux est Dean qui tourné vers moi et toujours endormi.

Ça me fait très plaisir et je crois que ça me fait sourire aussi.

Hier j'ai cru que s'en était fini de moi mais après m'être réveillé et avoir vu un étranger c'est Dean que j'ai entendu puis vu.

Il m'expliqua que l'étranger était Sam, il a l'air d'être important pour Dean alors j'ai décidé de ne pas lui faire de mal sauf s'il essaye de me faire du mal.

Aujourd'hui matin il n'y a que moi et Dean dans la pièce, sur le même matelas.

Je suis entouré par son odeur et ça m'apaise.

Je m'approche plus prêt de Dean, encore plus prêt, je passe doucement la tête sous son bras, je m'approche encore, je l'entoure de mes bras puis je ferme les yeux et je soupire avant de me rendormir entouré par Dean.

Je me sens en sécurité et je ne ressens que ça, pas de faim.

**#**

Dean se réveilla à cause de quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le nez, il comprit vite que c'était les cheveux de Cas qui apparemment avait décidé de s'approcher pendant que Dean dormait.

Dean allait le réveiller pour qu'il se bouge puis finalement décida de laisser Cas là où il était.

Il entoura Cas de ses bras et posa son menton dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Son réveille indiquait 6h30, il avait encore du temps et s'il avait de la chance on ne l'appellerait pas pour travailler.

Dean réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du zombie, la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut de lui trouver d'autres vêtements parce que ceux qu'il portait maintenant étaient plus qu'usé.

Après ça Dean ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Dix minutes plus tard le zombie se mit à bouger et Dean sourit avant de dire:

-Debout Cas, il est l'heure de se lever.

Dean s'écarta un peu du zombie pour le regarder se réveiller. La première chose qui le frappa fut de voir le grand sourire de celui-ci, qui avait gardé une main agrippée au t-shirt de Dean.

-Drean, soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Dean lui sourit à son tour et fixa les deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient comme s'il était le plus précieux des trophées.

-Il semblerait que tu aies bien dormi, dit doucement Dean en écartant les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant les yeux de Cas.

-Roui et Drrean ?

-J'ai bien dormis aussi Cas.

-Cas peut restrrrer ?

-Oui tu peux rester mais il ne faut pas quitter la pièce ici.

-Dean restrrrer ici aussi ?

-Je devrai peut-être te quitter quelques temps mais je reviendrai.

Cas grogna d'ennui et appuya son front contre le torse de Dean.

-Cas si tu prenais un bain et que je te donnais de nouveau vêtements, finit par proposé Dean.

Cas n'eut pas l'air de comprendre alors Dean sortit du lit, prit de vieux vêtements à lui dans sa garde-robe et guida Cas jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Dean recouvrit les miroirs avec des essuies et se mit à remplir la baignoire en n'oubliant pas de mettre une bonne quantité de sel de bain. Cas se contenta de le regarder faire.

Une fois que la baignoire fut pleine, Dean réussit à faire comprendre à Cas qu'il devait enlever ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'eau puis il sortit et attendit de l'autre côté de la porte au cas où Cas l'appellerait.

Il avait bien fait parce que dix minutes plus tard le zombie l'appela.

Dean entra et le vit assit dans la baignoire, déshabillé mais n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire alors Dean lui expliqua en lui mimant qu'il fallait qu'il se savonne.

Cas avait l'air tout d'abord fort intéressé par la mousse que par le reste alors Dean décida de lui laver le dos et le torse.

-Cas arrête de bouger, j'essaye de te laver le dos ! Grogna Dean qui pensait bien qu'il allait finir trempé avant même d'avoir lavé un cm de Cas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit des cicatrices dans le dos du zombie, elles étaient assez nombreuses et elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir été faites accidentellement.

Dean passa sa main sur l'une d'entre elle, tourna la tête vers Cas et lui demanda:

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Cas sembla réfléchir puis il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la mousse entre ses doigts.

Quand Dean eut fini de s'occuper du torse et du dos du zombie il réussit à convaincre celui-ci de s'occuper du reste et lui à expliqua qu'il devait aussi se laver les cheveux avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Une demi-heure plus tard le zombie était hors de la baignoire et Dean dut lui rappeler de se couvrir avec un essuie avant qu'il ne puisse entrer.

Le bain fut bénéfique, l'eau brunâtre en était la preuve. Dean aida Cas à se sécher les cheveux puis lui dit de s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'il lui avait amené.

Quand Cas ressortit finalement de la salle de bain il était propre et presque brillant comparé à avant. Sa peau était vraiment blanche/grisâtre, les cheveux toujours en bataille, les lèvres bleues/mauves et ses yeux bleus ressortaient encore plus fort. Dean lui sourit et le ramena dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse manger (après lui avoir accroché un bavoir autour du cou pour éviter qu'il ne se remette du sang partout).

Juste au moment où Cas finissait de manger le talkie-walkie de Dean bipa. Dean le récupéra sur l'appui de fenêtre et écouta.

-Tous les chasseurs branchés sur le canal 5 sont attendus au quartier général, grésilla la voix de Bobby.

Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ce message et se dépêcha plutôt de s'habiller.

Les chasseurs avaient leur uniforme, le pantalon et la veste kaki ainsi que la précieuse ceinture où tout était accroché. Dean accrocha son talkie à celle-ci puis enfila ses bottines et s'assit près de Cas sur le lit.

-Cas tu dois rester dans cette pièce compris, tu peux ne pas sortir.

-Dois rrrestrer ici ?

-Oui tu restes ici surtout !

-Drrean revient ?

-Oui je reviens tout à l'heure, confirma Dean avant de se lever.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au zombie avant de refermer la porte puis se dirigea vers le quartier général.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment qui avait autrefois une école, il aperçut Benny et le rejoint.

-Alors tu as une idée de pourquoi on nous appelle ? Demanda Dean.

-Nope pas la moindre, grogna Benny.

Ils entrèrent puis prirent la seconde porte sur la gauche dans le couloir, c'était la pièce où toutes les réunions prenaient places.

Dean aperçut quelques camarades, les salua puis s'assit entre Jo et Benny.

-Alors en forme Dean ?! Demanda Jo en lui tapotant la cuisse.

-Toujours Jo, lui sourit Dean.

-Bon je pense que tout le monde est là, on va commencer ! Déclara Bobby en entrant et en montant sur la petite estrade devant les rangées de chaises.

Bobby attendit quelques secondes que tout le monde se taisent et l'écoute puis continua:-Vous savez tous que je m'occupe de faire la liaison entre les autres campements, les grosses têtes du gouvernement et tout le tralala. Il se trouve que dernièrement le gouvernement nous a demandé de dégager un endroit pour y installer une équipe de chercheurs et de médecins dans notre zone et le gouvernement pense que l'ancienne prison de Kansas City serait le parfaite endroit donc vous l'avez tous compris il faut nettoyer les lieux.

-Singer tu sais parfaitement que cette prison est pleine à craquer de pourris et que ces scientifiques ne sont pas là pour les gens mais bien pour ces fichus zombies ! On a pas besoin d'eux ! S'exclama Gordon depuis le fond de la salle.

-Gordon tu peux t'occuper de la clôture avec le groupe 2 si tu préfères ! Lui répondit Bobby ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

Gordon leva les mains et soupira.

-Donc comme Gordon la dit la prison est occupée pour le moment alors on va s'organiser pour l'évacuer de manière intelligente ! Il y a trois blocs: le bloc A, le B et le C, je veux que Jo s'occupe du A avec les gars de son choix, pareil pour Benny qui s'occupe du B et Ash du C.

Au final Dean rejoignit l'équipe de Jo, ils s'équipèrent et prirent la route jusqu'à la prison qui était à deux kilomètres du campement Chikita.

Le camp Chikita était en fait une partie de la ville de Kansas City barricadée et entourée de clôtures, l'autre partie de la ville, maintenant appelé le vieux Kansas City, avait été désertée. Les gens qui habitaient dans la partie désertée furent accueillis et logés par ceux de la partie protégée et ça i ans déjà.

Dean se rappel bien de la nuit où tout a basculé, la nuit que l'on appelle la Nuit Noire, c'était le 3 mai 2010.

L'infection du virus Croatoan n'était pas un secret avant le 3 mai, la population était au courant qu'il y avait eu quelques cas au Sud et à l'Est mais rien d'alarmant. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'en quelques heures la moitié des États Unis ne soit infectée et en deux jours le monde entier dévasté par le même virus.

John travaillait déjà dans l'armée avant cette fameuse nuit et depuis ce soir là où il retrouva Mary tuée, même pas par un infecté mais par un voleur qui lui avait pris tous ses biens avant de fuir la ville à l'approche de la menace de l'infection, John ne c'était plus arrêté de travailler.

Dean avait 14 ans et Sam 12, ce fut Dean qui s'occupa et protégea son petit frère durant ces temps difficiles où ils étaient seuls dans la maison en attendant que John rentre dormir.

Maintenant les patrouilles, les missions de rationnements et les zombies faisaient partie de la routine et personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il existe un quelconque remède miracle contre le virus Croatoan mais si ces chercheurs voulaient cette prison et que le gouvernement avait soutenu la demande et bien la prison serait déblayée.


	6. Partie 6: Crâne

**#**

Dean était parti depuis longtemps déjà et je commençais à m'ennuyer.

J'ai tourné un peu en rond dans la pièce, ouvert les tiroirs, tirer les livres hors des étagères et essayé de les remettre à leur place par après.

Je me sens au calme ici, l'odeur de Dean est partout et elle me relaxe.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait comme Dean m'a demandé, je ne suis pas sorti mais j'aimerai tout de même bien allez chasser après les oiseaux que j'ai aperçu dans l'herbe par la fenêtre.

Le soleil commence tout doucement à se coucher et le ciel est rouge orange.

Juste au moment où j'allais monter sur le lit de Dean j'entends des pas qui s'approche, je reste debout et j'espère très fort que c'est Dean.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est bien Dean qui entre, je suis saute dessus et je le sers contre moi.

C'est alors que je sens le sang d'autres zombies sur lui, je me recule un peu et je grogne de déplaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ?

-Drrean sentir autrres ! Ai-je répondut.

-Ouai je sais je ne sens pas la rose, j'ai rencontré d'autres comme toi aujourd'hui mais je vais te dire une chose, tu es mon préféré, déclara Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de retirer ses gants.

Satisfait, je me suis de nouveau accroché à Dean et j'ai frotté ma joue contre la sienne pour lui montrer mon affection et ma reconnaissance.

-Ok Cas, ok, je vais aller me laver puis je reviens d'accord.

-Ok !

Dean ressortit et je m'assis sur son lit, fixant la porte en attendant qu'il revienne.

Au bout d'un long moment il revint, un plat dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre.

-Je me suis préparé un petit quelque chose, me dit-il avant de s'approcher près d'un écran noir dont je n'avais pas encore compris le fonctionnement.

Il appuya sur un bouton et des images qui bougent en faisant du bruit apparurent, j'ai sursauté et Dean rit.

-C'est la télé Cas, quand je pense qu'il y a deux ans on avait plus d'électricité enfin on s'arrange avec le temps.

Dean vint s'assoir près de moi et termina son assiette, une fois qu'il eut finit et qu'il la déposa sur sa table de nuit, j'ai entouré son cou de mes bras et y ai enfouis ma tête pour retrouver son odeur.

-Tu es vraiment un câlineur toi, dit Dean en posant une main dans mon dos.

Je n'ai plus bougé et au bout d'un moment Dean se coucha sur son lit, m'étendant avec lui.

J'ai soupiré de bonheur et je me suis endormi.

**#**

Le lendemain matin et les jours qui suivirent Dean dut se rendre à la prison avec les autres chasseurs branchés sur le canal 5 pour continuer l'évacuation de la prison.

À la fin de la première semaine la moitié des zombies se trouvant dans la prison avait été éliminés et à la fin de la seconde semaine tous les corps avaient été tiré hors des bâtiments et enterré dans une fosse.

Il ne restait plus qu'à réparer les barrières et portes abimées, laver les lieux et réinstaller l'électricité avant de donner le feu vert aux scientifiques.

Tous les matins Dean quittait Cas dans sa chambre lui laissant la télévision allumée comme distraction. Dean avait remarqué que Cas avait plus facile à prononcer les mots et à parler, à force d'entendre parler toute la journée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre c'est que depuis quelques jours Cas sortait dans le jardin de leur maison pour courir après des oiseaux.

Deux semaines et trois jours après l'annonce de l'arrivée d'une équipe de chercheurs à l'ancienne prison de Kansas City, la fameuse équipe arriva accompagnée de plusieurs camions de l'armée.

Les chasseurs aidèrent au transport du matériel et à l'installation des quartiers.

Dean retrouva quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

-Bella ?

-Dean ? Dean Winchester ça par exemple ! Alors tu n'as pas quitté Kansas City ?!

-Et non ! Et toi, je pensais que tu voulais aller à Washington !

-J'y suis allé ! J'ai travaillé là-bas pas mal de temps mais ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un ici alors j'ai dit que je connaissais la région et ils m'ont donné le poste, expliqua Bella.

-Bela scientifique, j'y aurai jamais cru, tu resteras toujours la fille qui me volait toutes mes friandises ! Dit Dean songeur.

-On était gosse maintenant on est des adultes, fit Bella en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici les chercheurs ? Demanda Dean.

-Mm c'est top secret mais disons qu'on va avoir besoin de vos services pour nous ramener des zombies, répondit Bela.

-Sérieux ?! On vient de liquider tous les zombies de la région !

-Il ne nous en faut que quatre ou cinq pour commencer, ne me dis pas que dans le Vieux Kansas City il n'y a pas cinq mort-vivants.

-Mouai, si peut-être, grommela Dean.

-Et bien tout est arrangé alors, de tout de manière ce ne sera peut-être pas toi qui t'en chargeras.

Ce fut les chasseurs du canal 3 qui ramenèrent les quelques zombies demandés tandis que l'équipe de Dean termina l'installation des chercheurs.

Quand Dean put enfin rentrer, il se dépêcha.

Une fois arrivé, il monta les escaliers et allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il vit son père, l'arme au poing sortir de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-La voisine a dit avoir vu un zombie dans notre jardin et elle jure qu'elle l'a vu rentrer dans notre maison alors j'ai vérifié toutes les pièces, déclara John en refermant les portes de la salle de bain.

-Et alors ?

-Alors rien, pas de zombie mais tu avais encore laissé ta tv allumée !

-Ah, d'accord, je ferai plus attention, déclara Dean, soulagé.

Une fois que son père fut passé devant lui Dean souffla, il avait retenu sa respiration durant toute la discussion, paniqué à l'idée que son père ait trouvé Cas.

Dean rentra dans sa chambre et ne vit pas Cas, il referma sa porte et l'appela:

-Cas ? Cas où es-tu ?

-Drrean ?

Dean se pencha et vit Cas caché sous son lit.

-Tu peux sortir de là Cas, il est partit.

-T'es surr ?

-Oui, oui, allais sorts.

Cas ressortit de sous le lit et comme à son habitude, accueillit Dean en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dean avait l'habitude depuis et serrait Cas contre lui aussi.

-Tu es sorti dans le jardin Cas ?

-Roui, répondit celui-ci la tête enfouie dans le cou de Dean.

-Il ne faut pas que tu sortes.

-M'ennuie sans toi, grogna Cas en s'écartant un peu pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Dean se rendait bien compte qu'une chambre n'était pas un lieu de vie suffisant pour un zombie et bien que cela fasse plusieurs jours qu'il pensait à une solution alternative, celle qu'il avait trouvée ne lui plaisait pas tout à fait car il aurait moins l'occasion de voir Cas mais aujourd'hui était la preuve que Cas devait être quelque part où il aurait plus de liberté.

Dean soupira, donna un baiser sur le menton de Cas et dit:

-J'ai trouvé un meilleur endroit pour toi Cas, ce n'est pas très très loin mais il faut tout de même repasser les grillages.

-Pas très loin ? Tu viendrras me voir Drean ?! Demanda Cas en resserrant son emprise sur la veste de Dean.

-Oui bien sûr Cas, j'essayerai de venir te voir tous les jours, fit Dean.

Et c'est ainsi que Dean remit toutes les affaires de Cas dans le sac à dos qu'il avait amené avec lui. Dean expliqua à Cas qu'il l'emmenait dans le Vieux Kansas City et qu'ils partiraient pendant la nuit.

En attendant Cas se coucha contre Dean une dernière fois.

Dean dut réveiller Cas qui s'endormait comme une masse à chaque fois qu'il se couchait avec Dean quand il fut l'heure de partir.

Cas mit son sac sur son dos et prit la main de Dean dans la sienne, Dean lui sourit et ils quittèrent la maison Winchester.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème jusqu'aux grillages. Quand ils réussirent à passer les grillages Dean souffla un grand coup et ils avancèrent dans les ruelles abandonnées.

-On va te trouver un endroit parfait Cas et s'il n'est pas douillet assez je te ramènerai des couvertures, déclara Dean.

Ils continuèrent à avancer et au moment où ils allaient tourner à gauche deux lampes torches s'allumèrent devant eux, les éblouissant.

-Demi-tour, s'écria Dean.

Mais derrière eux il y avait aussi quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un baissa sa lampe et Dean eut le sang qui se glaça.

Cas grogna et se mit entre Dean et son père.

-Dean il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu promènes une de ces pourritures avec toi ! Déclara John s'un ton glacial.

Génial.

* * *

><p>Je suis super contente que la fic vous plaise, j'essaye toujours d'être un maximum réaliste et de raconter l'histoire un peu comme un film.<p>

Vos reviews me font super plaisir, à vrai dire j'avais un peu peur en postant les premières parties par rapport au style de la fic. Je ne suis pas une fan des POV mais je trouvais que c'était important de savoir plus précisement ce que pensait Zombie!Cas.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic grâce au film Warm Bodies (qui est sympa mais d'après moi un peu cliché qd même :P) et à la série In The Flesh dont j'ai piqué deux trois idées (une de mes nouvelles découvertes dont je me réjouis de voir la saison 3 ^^).

Voilà merci à tous d'avoir été juqu'ici et en espérant que l'histoire ne vous décevra pas.


	7. Partie 7: Foie

Voilà j'ai rectifié le tire, la partie 7 n'est plus la partie 3. désolé, FF bugait chez moi ce matin ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>#<span>**

Je protégerai Dean quoiqu'il arrive.

Je ne connais pas ces gens mais Dean semble familier avec eux, je sais que la personne devant moi est celle qui parlait à Dean devant sa chambre plutôt dans la journée, je reconnais sa voix.

Dean s'avance devant moi et dit:

-Il n'est pas comme les autres, il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois quand j'étais bloqué au centre commercial et est venu me retrouver jusqu'ici !

-Il veut juste garder sa viande à portée de main, déclara l'homme en chargeant son fusil et en le levant pour viser ma tête.

-Non ! Ne lui tire pas dessus ! S'il te plait papa ! S'écria Dean en s'avançant pour être sûr que je ne sois plus dans le viseur de l'homme.

-Que veux-tu en faire Dean ! Ce n'est un jouet et ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, c'est une charogne dont on se débarrasse ! Fit l'homme en ajustant son fusil sur son épaule !

-J'ai une solution ! J'ai une autre solution ! S'exclama Dean paniqué.

Je n'aime vraiment pas cet homme qui angoisse mon Dean mais je sens que Dean veut que je reste immobile alors je ne bouge pas et j'attends.

-Je t'écoute, quel est ta solution ? Finit par demander l'homme après un court silence.

-On peut l'envoyer à la prison, les chercheurs ont besoin de zombies !

Il eut encore un court silence puis l'homme baissa son arme et Dean soupira de soulagement.

-D'accord mais je l'emmène à la cellule du quartier général pour la nuit ! Rufus, Martin attachez lui les mains et embarquons le dans la Jeep !

- Promettez-moi que vous ne le tuerez pas !

-Dean tu vas immédiatement cesser ce comportement, je me doutais que tu me cachais quelque chose mais quelque chose d'aussi énorme me surprend, demain tu viendras chercher ton zombie et avec Bobby vous le conduirez à la prison et ça sera la dernière fois que tu le verras, déclara sèchement l'homme en attrapant Dean par le bras.

J'ai voulu grogner mais un des deux autres hommes me passa un bandeau en travers de la bouche tandis que le second m'attachait les mains dans le dos.

Je ne me suis pas débattu, j'ai juste regardé Dean et je me suis laissé transporter jusqu'à la Jeep.

Dean vint s'assoir à côté de moi quelques instants plus tard et une fois les trois hommes à bord, l'engin se mit en route.

Les mêmes qui m'avaient attachés m'enfermèrent dans une espèce de cage dans le coin d'une grande pièce. Dean me regardait depuis de l'autre côté du grillage et me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis.

Il passa ses mains à travers les barreaux et défit le bandeau et la corde qui lacérait mes poignets.

-Je suis désolé Cas, dit-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

-Drrean, pas grave, lui ai-je dis en passant ma main sur sa joue.

Il finit par me laisser seul après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me sens seul et un peu abandonné mais je sais que Dean n'y est pour rien.

Le lendemain matin les gens qui passèrent devant les barreaux me jetèrent des bouts de bois, des boulettes de papier à la figure. Je n'ai pas grogné, je me suis contenté de rester assis dans mon coin.

Un peu plus tard Dean arriva suivit un homme plus âgé. Il ouvrit la cage et s'approcha de moi en disant:

-Salut Cas, je te présente Bobby, il va venir avec nous jusqu'au nouvel endroit où tu devras rester.

-Brobbry, ai-je répété ce qui eut l'air d'étonné le fameux Bobby en question.

-Bobby, corrigea Dean.

-Brobby.

-Oui c'est ça, viens maintenant, fit Dean en me faisant un petit sourire et en me tendant la main.

J'ai pris ma main dans la sienne et je suis sorti du bâtiment accompagné de Dean et de Bobby.

Une fois sortit, nous sommes de nouveau monté dans la Jeep. Bobby fit démarrer l'engin et nous quittèrent la ville où habitait Dean, ce qui me stressa un peu.

Je me suis tourné vers Dean et j'ai dit:

-Veux pas parrtir Dreean, veut restrer avec toi !

-Je sais Cas mais on n'a pas le choix, je dois te laisser avec une amie à moi qui s'appelle Bela et si tu ne restes pas avec elle mon père te tueras, déclara Dean assit à côté de moi avant de me serrer contre lui.

-Il semble bien bavard ton zombie, déclara Bobby.

-Je l'ai dit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, insista Dean.

-Cas veut rester avec Drean ! Ai-je grogné à Bobby.

-J'ai bien compris gamin mais Dean ne ment pas quand il dit que si tu ne restes pas avec Bela son père te mettra une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Brela ?

-Bela est une amie, je vais lui demander de bien t'occuper de toi et j'essayerai de venir te voir de temps en temps.

On finit par arriver à l'endroit où j'allais être séparé de mon Dean. Une femme vient à notre rencontre et Dean m'expliqua que c'était la prénommée Bela.

Celle-ci me regarda curieusement et je me suis contenté de répéter son nom ce qui la fit sourire.

-Dean tu m'as amené un intéressant spécimen, aucun des zombies que j'ai rencontré précédemment ne savait dire des mots.

-J'espère qu'il sera coopératif parce que pour l'instant il ne l'a semblé qu'en m'a présence, avoua Dean.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, déclara Bela.

-Bela tu me rendrais un grand service si tu pouvais t'assurer qu'il soit bien traité, déclara Dean.

-Je vais essayer de te rendre ce service mais je ne peux rien promettre Dean, je ne suis pas la seule chercheuse sur ce site.

Bela nous emmena à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment puis nous fit entrer dans une pièce.

-C'est ici que tu vas rester Cas, pour l'instant il n'y aura que toi mais d'autre viendront te rejoindre si tout se passe bien, dit Bela.

Je ne regardai pas la salle, je regardais Dean.

Elle nous guida jusqu'à une petite pièce avec une porte en barreau et expliqua:

-Voilà la pièce qui te servira de chambre et sur le lit il y a la tenue que tu devras porter ici.

La tenue était blanche, rien d'intéressant, je n'ai fait que poser mon sac sur le lit puis j'ai continué à regarder Dean.

Il discuta encore un peu avec la femme mais je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils dirent.

Dean dut finalement me quitter, Bela quitta la pièce avant lui et il me dit:

-Bela m'a dit qu'ils faisaient les tests pour un traitement contre le virus Croatoan, le jour où tu seras soigné je te sortirai d'ici Cas, je te le jure.

-Drrean, ai-je gémit en attrapant son bras.

Il se rapprocha de moi qui était toujours assis sur le lit et me serra contre son torse, je l'ai entouré de mes bras et j'ai respiré profondément pour essayer de garder un souvenir de son odeur.

-Je suis désolé Cas, dit-il en posant son menton dans mes cheveux, je viendrai te rendre visite autant de fois que je peux.

Il déposa un baiser son mon front et partir à reculons.

J'étais seul.

**#**

Dean se haït pendant longtemps d'avoir laissé Cas là-bas, il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné.

De temps en temps il croisait Bela au Roadhouse et lui demandait des nouvelles de Cas mais Bela était toujours un peu trop vague à son goût.

Cas semblait ne pas aimer la compagnie des autres zombies et s'il devait parler il se contentait de dire le nom de Dean, c'est tout ce que Dean avait pu apprendre de concret.

Un mois après que Cas ne soit entré dans le Centre (oui maintenant on l'appelle le Centre et plus la prison) Bela apprit à Dean que Cas avait essayé de s'enfuir mais n'y était pas parvenu. Dean engueula Bela en lui disant que si Cas avait essayé de s'enfuir c'est qu'il était mal traité.

Bela lui cria dessus en retour lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à rendre plus souvent visite à son zombie.

Dean soupira et lui dit que son père le saurait et risquait de faire du mal à Cas s'il allait rendre visite au zombie.

Dean finit tout de même par aller rendre visite à Cas deux mois après son arrivée au Centre.

Cas fut amené dans la salle des visites poussé au bout d'un bâton par un gardien. Dean grimaça en voyant la scène mais une fois que Cas le vit il se mit à courir en tirant le garde derrière lui.

Le gardien essaye de mettre en garde Dean des risques que représentaient les zombies mais Dean ne l'écouta pas et prit Cas dans les bras.

Dean détacha le bâton du collier qu'on avait attaché autour du cou de Cas et dit au gardien qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

-Je suis venu Cas mais je pense que c'était la seule fois que je pourrai venir, déclara Dean.

-Prouquoi ? Demanda Cas en penchant la tête.

-Parce que quand mon père sera au courant il menacera de t'éliminer si je viens encore te rendre visite.

Cas laissa pendre sa tête et soupira.

-Hé, Cas, regarde-moi, fit Dean en mettant sa main sous le menton de celui-ci pour lui relever la tête, je t'ai promis de te sortir d'ici dès que les chercheurs t'auront soigné.

-Mmf je me sens en bonne santé, grogna Cas.

-Je sais Cas, soupira Dean, tu es bien traité, ils ne te font pas de mal ?

-Tous les matins ils font des piqures dans le bas du dos et ça fait très mal, fit Cas en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard vert de Dean.

Dean soupira puis se mit à parler de Sam, de Bobby et de tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps.

Quand le gardien vint rechercher Cas, celui-ci eut du mal à se décrocher de Dean et à le laisser partir.

Dean avait vu juste concernant son père, le soir même John rentra comme une furie dans la chambre de Dean et lui passa un savon.

La prochaine fois que Dean allait voir Cas serait la dernière parce que John jura de tuer le zombie si ça reproduisait.

Dean ne revit plus Cas avant très très longtemps.


	8. Partie 8: Phalanges

**5 novembre 2014**

-Le premier traitement faisant effet contre le terrible virus Croatoan vient d'être découvert !

-C'est exacte Marc et le gouvernement vient de déclarer que tous les zombies devaient être envoyé dans les Centres, il est maintenant interdit de tuer les zombies ! Voilà une décision qui va créer une sacrée polémique ! Qu'en pensez-v...

Dean coupa la radio, alla jusqu'au centre et demanda à voir Bela.

Une fois Bela arrivée il lui demanda s'il pouvait reprendre Cas.

Elle lui dit non, pas encore.

**16 juillet 2015**

-Ça fait presqu'un an que le gouvernement a donné l'ordre d'envoyer les zombies dans les Centres, les rues sont plus sûrs et la majorité des zombies sont enfermés, pensez-vous qu'ils soignent vraiment les zombies ? Demanda un journaliste à une personne dans la rue.

Dean n'écouta pas plus l'interview et se tourna vers Bela qui venait de passer commande au bar du Roadhouse.

-Alors Bela, quand ?

-Pas encore Dean, désolé.

**6 septembre 2016**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis deux ans, le Vieux Kansas City avait gardé son nom mais sans les zombies les gens avaient reconquis les lieux. Les grillages étaient troués de toutes parts et quelques patrouilles de chasseurs existaient toujours car John Winchester déclarait qu'elles étaient toujours utiles. Bobby n'étaient plus chasseur mais avait rouvert son ancien garage.

Sam faisait toujours soigneurs mais avait commencé des études pour obtenir un vrai diplôme de médecin. Benny travaillait avec Jo et Ellen au Roadhouse. Ash, Charlie et Kevin avaient ouvert leur boîte qui réparait et vendait tout ce qui était électronique.

Dean restait chasseur car son père le voulait mais pendant ses temps libres il allait donner un coup de main à Bobby.

Tout le monde avait repris une vie paisible.

Alors quand les autorités déclarèrent que tous les MV (morts-vivants) étaient maintenant prêts à rentrer chez eux, dans leur famille, la population fut un peu secouée.

Les listes des noms de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les centres furent affichées, une partie des personnes vivant à Kansas City était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver un membre de leur famille tandis que l'autre partie préférait mourir que d'accueillir ces Croats sous leur toit.

Il y eut beaucoup de documentaires expliquant en quoi les MV étaient différents après le traitement. Il fut aussi expliqué à la population que les MV avaient toujours un peu l'apparence de morts mais qu'ils porteraient des lentilles de contact et du maquillage.

Dean se contenta de sonner à Bela.

-Dean ! C'est pour Cas je suppose !

-Ouai ! Alors je peux venir le chercher !?

-Tu peux mais tu dois le reconduire chez lui Dean, chez ses tuteurs.

-Oh. Oui bien sûr, c'est logique, dis-moi qu'il n'habite pas de l'autre côté du pays.

-Non tu as de la chance, ils sont revenus habités dans le Vieux Kansas City.

-Génial ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Dean sauta dans l'Impala qu'il avait retapée il y a quelques mois déjà et prit la direction du Centre. En trois minutes il était arrivé mais il lui en fallut dix autres pour trouver un endroit où se parquer.

Une fois qu'il entra l'intérieur, il marcha directement vers l'accueil et demanda à voir Bela Talbot.

Bela ne tarda pas à arriver en portant avec elle une petite sacoche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dean.

-Ha on va droit au but ! Ce sont les médicaments de Cas avec tous son matos pour ses lentilles, maquillages, etc.

-Ok, où est-ce que je dois le ramener ?

-L'adresse est écrite sur ce bout de papier, tu le ramène chez sa tante et son oncle, les Novak, fit Bela en sortant de sa poche le papier en question.

-Il n'a pas de parents ? Demanda Dean.

-Apparemment non, il habitait avec eux avant la Nuit Noire, fit Bela en haussant les épaules.

-Où est ce que je peux le trouver ?

-Tu vas jusqu'à la salle des visites et tu t'assieds à la table 7, il ne tardera pas à arriver.

-Merci Bela, finit par dire Dean.

-Pas de quoi Dean, répondit-elle avant de repartir.

Dean alla donc dans la salle des visites où plusieurs autres zombies parlaient avec leur famille, Dean s'assit à la table 7 et attendit. Il était un peu nerveux de revoir Cas après tout ce temps mais aussi très impatient.

Dean le répara de suite, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours en bataille, il portait les vieux vêtements de Dean qu'il avait sur lui le jour où il est entré au Centre.

Cas gardait la tête baissée et avança vers la table sans remarquer Dean. Celui-ci vint à sa rencontre.

-Cas, dit-il un peu essoufflé et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Celui-ci releva la tête et fit de grands yeux. Dean remarqua alors qu'il avait le teint brunâtre dut au maquillage que les zombies devaient mettre pour couvrir le fait qu'ils aient toujours la peau blanche comme les mort et des lentilles bleues, un peu plus sombre que la réelle couleur de ses yeux.

-Dean.

Sa voix était resté tout aussi grave mais sans grognements.

Dean se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, Cas ne bougea pas et se tendit.

-Ça fait si longtemps ! Je voulais tellement te revoir et je ne pouvais pas mais maintenant je vais te reconduire chez toi ce qui n'est pas très loin de chez moi en fait, ton oncle et ta tante habitent dans le Vieux Kansas City ! Cas on va pouvoir trainer ensemble maintenant ! S'exclama Dean excité.

-Mon vrai nom c'est Castiel.

Dean s'arrêta de parler pendant deux secondes avant de sourire et de dire:

-Je peux toujours t'appeler Cas où tu préfères Castiel ?

-J'aime bien Cas.

-J'ai tous tes médocs et autres trucs, tu as toutes tes affaires ?

-Oui, dit Cas en levant le sachet plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Parfait ! On sort d'ici ?! Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha furieusement la tête ce qui fit rire Dean.

Ils sortirent du Centre et Dean présenta l'Impala à Cas.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Dean mit le contact.

-Je suis obligé de rentrer tout de suite ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

-Non, on peut allez se promener dans les bois si tu veux, proposa Dean.

-Ça me plairait bien, dit Cas avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Dean les conduisit donc jusqu'à l'aurée du bois, le long de la route, un peu plus loin.

Il arrêta l'Impala et sortit, Cas sortit à son tour et ils entrèrent dans les bois, suivant un petit chemin.

-Je suis content de te revoir, dit calmement Dean, en se tournant vers Cas.

-Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais et que j'allais rester enfermé là-bas pour toujours, avoua Castiel tout bas.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené là-bas Cas, déclara Dean en continuant à marcher.

-J'aurai de tout manière finit par aller au Centre puisque tous les miens devaient se faire traiter.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière où ils s'essayèrent dans l'herbe, côte à côte.

-Tu pense que ça ira chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Demanda Dean en posant une main dans le dos de Castiel.

Il sentit celui-ci trembler légèrement, inquiet Dean s'approcha un peu plus.

-Cas ?

Castiel releva la tête et Dean vit que le visage de son ami était couvert de larmes.

-Cas ?!

-J'ai tellement peur Dean, fit Castiel en éclatant en sanglot.

Dean le coucha sur ses jambes et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme il l'avait fait la fois où il avait poignardé Cas au centre commercial.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi Cas, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je...j'ai peur de la réaction de ma tante Naomi et mon oncle Zachariah, ils ne voudront jamais de moi Dean !

-Ils devraient pourtant, ils devraient être heureux de te retrouver, tu avais disparut mais tu es toujours vivant ! C'est ce qui compte !

-Je ne me rappelle même plus de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, je me rappelle juste de ne pas être resté avec eux et si je leur avais fait du mal Dean !

-Et bien il est temps qu'ils te pardonnent et que vous passiez à autre chose.

-On a tué des gens Dean ! J'ai surement tué des gens ! Je doute que tu veuille qu'on reste ami si tu sais que j'ai mangé des gens ! S'exclama Cas.

-Hé Cas je le savais bien avant tout ça ! Tu te souviens de notre rencontre, tu te souviens de notre aventure dans le centre commercial et bien je savais ce que tu étais Cas et si tu vas dans cette direction-là, moi aussi j'ai tué des zombies qui aurait pu rejoindre leur famille aujourd'hui ! C'était une période sombre mais elle est finie maintenant, les gens, nous, allons passer à autre chose, déclara Dean sûr de lui.

Castiel sembla se calmer un peu et ses larmes séchèrent.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré, murmura Castiel.

-J'ai de la chance que tu ne m'aies pas mangé, sourit Dean.

Cas le foudroya du regard et Dean éclata de rire.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent jusqu'à la voiture.

Castiel allait rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Malgré que deux ans soient passés notre Dean n'a pas oublié son Cas ;)<p>

Alors que pensez-vous de Cas ? Ca vous plait qu'il soit guéri ? :D


	9. Partie 9: Rein

**W**

Aller jusqu'à la porte de chez les Novak sembla déjà être un effort considérable pour Castiel qui avait l'impression que ses pieds devenaient de plus en plus lourds plus il approchait.

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Un grand bonhomme chauve leur ouvrit et deux choses revinrent à la mémoire de Castiel: 1) cet homme était son oncle Zachariah et 2) cet homme lui foutait la trouille.

C'est pour cela que Cas se retrouva figé sur place et se fut Zachariah qui parla en premier.

-Ça alors ! On ne pensait pas te revoir un jour Castiel, quelle surprise, dit-il en souriant faussement.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Dean Winchester, se présenta Dean sentant que Castiel n'avait pas encore retrouvé les mots justes.

-C'est un plaisir Dean, est-ce que tu sais si mon neveu a perdu la parole, dit Zachariah comme si Castiel n'était pas là.

-Bonjour mon oncle, finit par dire Cas.

-Ha ce n'est pas trop tôt, entrez.

Castiel souffla un coup et sentit la main de Dean dans son dos ce qui l'aida à se détendre un peu.

-Naomi ! Viens voir, nous avons une visite surprise ! Appela Zachariah.

Castiel reconnut de suite la femme qui apparut dans le salon comme étant sa tante.

-Castiel ! Dit-elle plus sur le ton du dégout qu'elle déguisa vite en fausse joie.

-Bonjour ma tante, répondit celui-ci.

C'est alors que des petits pas se firent entendre et un petit garçon de six ou sept ans débarqua dans le salon ce qui parut déplaire fortement à tante Naomi.

Castiel le reconnu de suite.

-Samandriel ! S'exclama-t-il se surprenant lui-même.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le petit garçon en regardant Castiel de haut en bas ne sachant pas encore quoi penser.

-Je suis ton grand frère Castiel, répondit Castiel en souriant.

Samandriel ouvrit des grands yeux et courut serrer son frère dans ses bras, celui-ci le souleva au-dessus du sol et le serra fort contre lui.

-Je savais que j'avais frère ! Oncle et Tante me disaient que non mais je savais que j'en avais un ! S'écria-t-il.

-Samandriel calmes-toi, dit Naomi en croisant les bras.

Castiel finit par déposer son petit frère au sol, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon Castiel, nous n'avions pas prévu ton retour mais il y a de la place pour toi dans le grenier, je vais aller arranger quelque chose, déclara Zachariah en soupirant.

-D'accord.

-Samandriel va jouer dans ta salle de jeu, je dois discuter avec Castiel, dit Naomi.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans le salon, Naomi les invita à s'assoir en soupirant.

Dean et Castiel s'assirent dans le même canapé et Naomi dans celui face à eux.

-Alors comme ça Castiel tu es un zombie.

-Euh oui.

-Quelles sont les précautions que nous devons prendre ? Demanda Naomi en chipotant à ses ongles.

-Euh je..., commença Castiel un peu perdu.

-Il n'y en a pas à part être certain qu'il aura toujours bien son traitement à portée de main et en suffisance et il a rendez-vous avec Missouri la psy et doc de la ville toutes les semaines, Cas n'est pas dangereux, le coupa Dean, un peu fâché contre Naomi.

-D'accord et vous êtes... ? Demanda Naomi.

-Dean Winchester madame, j'ai rencontré votre neveu il y a un plus de deux ans.

-Oh ! C'est vous qui l'avez capturé ?

-Non ! Votre neveu m'a sauvé la vie deux fois et je lui en suis toujours reconnaissant.

Dean vit Castiel rougir légèrement ce qui le fit un peu sourire.

-Malgré qu'il ne soit pas sous traitement ?! Enfin je suppose qu'il était toujours enragé au moment où vous vous êtes rencontré puisque ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que tu le connais.

-Castiel était très différent et ne m'a jamais blessé, déclara Dean.

-Oh, d'accord et bien je suppose que Zachariah s'est occupé du grenier, il n'y a qu'à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez dans le toit, déclara Naomi.

Les deux garçons suivirent les indications que Naomi leur avait données et après être passé par la porte qui séparait les escaliers du toit ils arrivèrent.

Le toit avait une charpente en bois qui donnait un certain charme à la pièce. La pièce faisait toute la largeur et longueur de la maison et seul le coin gauche près des escaliers était rempli de bric à brac. Un grand matelas trônait au milieu de la pièce contre le mur, en face de la porte.

Il y avait quatre fenêtres, deux de chaque côté.

-Et bien tu as de la place ici, déclara Dean en se dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres pour aérer.

Castiel alla jusqu'au matelas et sortit sa couette de son sac en plastique.

-Tu as moins de couvertures que dans ton repère au centre commercial, fit remarqué Dean.

-Ce qui me manque le plus c'est Bee, je l'ai perdue quelque part mais je ne sais pas où, soupira Castiel en s'emballant dans sa couette.

-Ton abeille en peluche ?

-Oui.

-Je...je l'ai retrouvée sous mon lit il y a un petit temps déjà, je l'ai gardée mais je l'ai lavée par contre, je peux te la ramener demain si tu veux, dit Dean en allant s'assoir sur le planché face à Castiel assit sur le matelas.

-Je serais heureux de la récupérer ! S'exclama Castiel en souriant.

Dean lui sourit et posa une main sur son genou avant de demander :

-Ça ira ici pour toi ? Ils ont l'air assez stricte ton oncle et ta tante.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais je suppose que c'est normale.

-Demain je te ramène Bee et un téléphone portable pour que tu puisses me sonner où m'envoyer des messages quand tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas comment on utilise les portables Dean.

-Je t'apprendrai, à quelle heure devrais-je venir demain ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mon premier rendez-vous avec Missouri demain à 10h.

-Je t'attendrai dans l'Impala et on ira chez moi après alors !

-Et ton père ?

-Il sera surement absent et puis il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant, le rassura Dean.

Il eut un court silence pendant lequel Castiel fixa les yeux verts de Dean puis il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de celui-ci après lui avoir dit:

-Merci Dean.

-Y a pas de quoi Cas, répondit celui-ci aux anges.

Dean quitta la maison des Novak vingt minutes plus tard et rentra chez lui.

Il raconta ses retrouvailles avec Cas à Sam qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

-Quoi ! Finit par demander Dean.

-Oh rien ! J'attends le jour où tu me raconteras que tu as emmené Cas danser, répondit Sam d'un air innocent.

Dean lui jeta une chaussure à la figure avant de monter dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'il devait retrouver quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui n'était en fait absolument pas perdu, la peluche de Cas avait trouvé une place constante sous l'oreiller de Dean depuis plus d'un an déjà.

-Il est temps que tu retrouves ton propriétaire, déclara Dean en tirant la peluche de sous son oreiller.

**W**

-Alors Castiel qu'est-ce que ça fait de rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Missouri.

-Bizarre, je ne me souvenais plus trop de leur visage mais dès que je les ai vu je savais qui ils étaient, il n'y a que mon frère dont j'avais oublié l'existence complète, c'est assez triste, dit Castiel en se tortillant un peu dans le canapé.

-Comment as-tu trouvé l'accueille de ton oncle et de ta tante ?

-Faux et forcé, aucun des deux n'est heureux de me revoir, je le vois à leur visage et ils refusent de m'accepter comme étant un MV, répondit Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'ils te refusent en tant que MV ?

-Hier...Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que les MV ne peuvent ni manger, ni boire depuis qu'ils sont sous traitement à risque de tout vomir sous forme de boue noire dégueulasse.

-Oui je suis au courant de cet inconvénient, confirma Missouri en lui souriant.

-Ce qui est ironique en quelque sorte puisque sans traitement on est affamé et rien ne nous satisfait tandis que maintenant on mange ne serai-ce qu'un carré de chocolat et on vomit nos tripes dans les toilettes.

-C'est vrai mais tu t'éloignes de ce que tu allais me raconter, rit Missouri.

-Moui, bon bref, j'avais bien mis en garde ma tante et mon oncle de ce problème mais hier soir mon oncle m'a dit que je devais manger ce que ma tante avait pris le temps de cuisiner pour mon retour et quand j'ai essayé de m'expliquer mon oncle m'a dit que je ferais bien de donner le bon exemple à mon petit frère et arrêter de faire le difficile alors j'ai mangé…et j'ai tout vomi une heure plus tard, soupira Castiel en baissant la tête.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles de comment ça se passait avant que vous ne soyez séparé ? Comment te sentais-tu avant avec ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Je ne me rappelle de rien mais Zachariah me fait peur et Naomi me donne des frissons alors je ne sais pas trop si je dois en tenir compte ou si je dois essayer de faire abstraction de ça, expliqua Castiel.

-La mémoire va peut-être te revenir dans les jours qui vont suivre ton retour dans ta famille, la semaine prochaine nous verrons si ça va mieux et si tu te souviens d'autres choses. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es sorti du Centre ?

-Je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Dean ! Dit Castiel en souriant.

-Haa dit moi tout sur ce Dean ! Demanda Missouri curieuse.

Castiel raconta sa rencontre avec Dean et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble jusqu'à hier matin quand Dean était venu le chercher et l'avait soutenu lors de son retour dans sa famille.

-Il semble important pour toi. Avant d'entrer au Centre tu tenais très fort à lui aussi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Moui, rougit Castiel.

-Et quelle est la raison ? Demanda Missouri en souriant.

-Je...la première fois que j'ai rencontré Dean, comme je vous l'ai raconté tout à l'heure, il était blessé et j'ai eu, comme qui dirait une obsession pour l'odeur de son sang, marmonna Castiel en se tordant les doigts.

Missouri dut tendre l'oreille pour tout comprendre mais ce que lui dit Castiel ne la choqua pas ni ne l'effraya, ce qui rassura Castiel.

-Est-ce toujours le cas Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, ça n'a été le cas qu'au tout début puis j'ai juste continué à apprécier son odeur et puis je l'ai apprécié pour la personne qu'il est et ça c'est toujours le cas maintenant, précisa-t-il.

-C'est bien que tu aies un ami comme Dean, conclut Missouri.

Et c'est sur cette note positive que la séance se termina. Castiel serra la main de sa psy et quitta son cabinet. Sur le trottoir en face, dans une grosse voiture noire, l'attendait Dean qui semblait être profondément prit dans une chanson. Castiel sourit, traversa et une fois arrivé devant la fenêtre conducteur, il frappa sur celle-ci faisant sursauté Dean.

Castiel sourit et fit le tour jusqu'au siège passager avant.

-Tu m'as fait peur Cas et j'étais au milieu d'une chanson, déclara Dean en coupant la radio.

-Bonjour Dean, fit Castiel en souriant.

-Alors tu es prêt à passer une bonne journée entre pote ! Fit Dean après avoir allumé le contact.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, Dean donna tout d'abord un nouveau portable à Castiel et lui appris comment l'appareil fonctionnait. Ensuite ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéo, Dean se commanda une pizza et tenta de la manger en jouant ce qui fit rire Castiel.

Le rire de Cas maintenant n'avait rien avoir avec les petits grognements qu'il avait fait la fois où Dean s'était retrouvé avec un pigeon mort en main. Son rire faisait sourire Dean jusqu'aux oreilles et lui réchauffait le cœur.

En fin d'après-midi Dean rendit Bee à Castiel qui la serra contre lui. Quand Dean reconduit Castiel chez lui, le soleil venait de se coucher.

À la grande surprise des deux garçons, Zachariah invita Dean à manger avec eux.

En attendant que le repas soit près Dean et Cas allèrent jouer avec Samandriel dans sa salle de jeux.

Quand Naomi les appela, ils descendirent tous les trois et se mirent à table.

-Mon oncle je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse..., commença Castiel en voyant que sa tante lui servait une assiette.

-Castiel nous en avons parlé hier soir ! Le coupa Zachariah d'un ton sec.

Dean jeta un regard perplexe à Castiel et celui-ci lui répondit par un faible sourire.

Quand Dean compris que Castiel était forcé de manger, il se racla la gorge et posa sa fourchette.

-Vous savez que les personnes comme Cas ne peuvent pas manger de solide ni de liquide.

-Il semble bien s'en sortir pourtant, déclara Zachariah sans lever les yeux de son assiette pour vérifier si c'était le cas.

-J'ai rencontré ton père Dean, je ne savais pas que ton père était le si célèbre chasseur de Kansas City, déclara Naomi.

-Euh oui ça doit être lui, confirma Dean.

-C'est des hommes de sa trempe qui nous ont aidé à nous débarrasser de ces pourritures, marmonna Zachariah le regard toujours fixé sur son assiette.

-Je suppose que tu es un chasseur comme ton père, dit Naomi.

-J'étais un chasseur maintenant je veux être mécano, cette époque est derrière nous, il est temps de passer à autre chose, fit Dean en tentant de clore le sujet.

-Oui bien sûr mais nous ne devons pas oublier la bravoure de ces hommes et femmes qui partaient en zones infectées, déclara Naomi, as-tu participé à beaucoup de missions ?

-Euh oui, c'était surtout des missions de rationnement, vous savez aller chercher des vivres et des médicaments, ce genre de chose.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, Samandriel mange correctement s'il te plait ! Et vous éliminiez beaucoup de vermines durant vos missions ? Demanda Naomi d'une voix douce.

Dean se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, il mâcha ce qu'il avait en bouche et avala difficilement avant de répondre:

-Seulement quand il le fallait, le moins possible.

-Évidement, la moindre balle compte et puis ses saloperies se rassemblent là où il y a du bruit, grogna Zachariah en piquant violemment dans un morceau de viande.

Castiel sursauta et posa ses couverts, il les reprit quand son oncle le foudroya du regard.

-Quelle chance que nous ayons réussi à en venir à bout ! Ces bêtes étaient tellement violentes et assoiffées de sang ! Il y en a encore qui le sont malgré le traitement ! C'est un miracle que Castiel soit si différent de ses sauvages, déclara Naomi en levant la tête et en souriant.

Dean avait envie de se lever et de gifler cette femme mais il resta assis.

-Tante puis-je quitter la table, demanda Castiel.

-Seulement quand tu auras fini ton assiette Castiel, lui répondit celle-ci en souriant toujours.

Dean vit Castiel déglutir et se forcer à avaler le reste avant de presque courir hors de table.

-Voilà qui était mal polis, déclara Zachariah qui leva enfin les yeux de son assiette.

Dean se dépêcha de finir puis s'excusa et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à la salle de bain.

À l'intérieure il y découvrit Castiel entrain de vider l'entièreté de son estomac sous forme de boue noire dans les toilettes.

Dean s'accroupit près de lui, posa sa main dans son dos et l'encouragea à tout laisser sortir.

Quand Castiel sembla avoir rendu toute son assiette, il s'essuya la bouche avec le papier toilette que lui tendait Dean puis tira la chasse.

Il tremblait légèrement et était à bout de souffle.

-Je déclare officiellement que je déteste ton oncle et ta tante, grogna Dean en tendant un verre d'eau à son ami.

-Ils ont peut-être juste du mal à accepter que je ne sois plus...que je ne sois pas comme eux.

-Espérons qu'ils changent vite alors parce qu'ils sont insupportables, déclara Dean.

Castiel prit son médicament puis Dean l'aida à monter jusqu'à sa chambre et à le coucher dans son lit.

Castiel avait trouvé d'autres couvertures et coussins, ce matin-là, à ajouter à son nouveau nid. Dean s'assit près de lui sur son matelas et Castiel vint se loger contre lui, enroulé dans ses couvertures.

Dean lui chantonna quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui permit de s'endormir directement.

Une fois que Castiel fut profondément endormit, Dean se leva doucement et quitta la chambre.

Il salua à contre cœur l'oncle et la tante de Castiel et fit un high five à Samandriel avant de quitter la maison Novak pour rejoindre la sienne.


	10. Partie 10: Sternum

**W**

Le lendemain matin quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva face à face avec son petit frère.

-Bonjour Samandriel, dit-il avant de bailler

-Bonjour, répondit celui-ci en continuant à regarder Castiel comme s'il était une énigme.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Castiel en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Oncle et Tante disent que tu es un monstre mais..., commença Samandriel en tordant ses petits doigts.

-C'est quoi un monstre pour toi ? Demanda Castiel en essayant d'ignorer le fait que son oncle et sa tante le désigne comme tel.

-C'est quelqu'un de méchant avec de grandes dents, expliqua Samandriel.

-Et bien est-ce que je suis méchant ?

-Euh non, tu n'as pas été méchant avec moi.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier si j'ai de grandes dents alors, sourit Castiel avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour que son petit frère vérifie.

-Je ne vois que des dents normales, dit celui-ci.

-Alors docteur suis-je un monstre ou pas ?

-Non ! Sourit Samandriel.

-Ouf je suis rassuré ! Rit Castiel.

-Tu viens jouer avec moi Castiel !? Demanda Samandriel en commençant à sauter sur place.

Et c'est ainsi que Castiel passa la majorité de sa matinée avec son petit frère.

Vers le coup de midi Dean lui sonna en lui annonçant que Bobby lui avait proposé un job au garage et qu'il avait accepté. Castiel le félicita puis ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de raccrocher.

Castiel voulut sortir se promener en fin d'après-midi mais son oncle refusa, il n'insista pas et remonta dans sa chambre lire quelques livres.

De nouveau comme tous les jours précédents, oncle Zachariah obligea Castiel à manger le repas du soir. Castiel alla se coucher de suite après avoir vomis tout le repas une heure après l'avoir mangé.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent à part que Dean rendait visite à Castiel un jour sur deux et lui envoyait des messages tous les jours.

Zachariah et Naomi semblaient vouloir garder Castiel enfermé dans la maison et décidés à lui faire avaler le souper de gré ou de force. Castiel prit sur lui et se concentra sur les aspects positifs comme avoir l'occasion de créer des liens avec son petit frère.

Au bout de sept jours à être enfermé dans la maison, Castiel en eut marre et malgré les visites de Dean, il voulait sortir.

Il demanda à son oncle pour sortir et celui-ci dit non, Castiel insista et son oncle le gifla ce qui clôtura la discussion.

Un peu plus tard dans la même journée sa tante l'enferma dans sa chambre parce qu'elle avait la visite de vieilles amies et il n'était pas question que sa réputation soit salie par une créature dégoutante comme Castiel.

Castiel eut envie de crier de rage quand il reçut un message de Dean qui lui disait que sa tante n'avait voulu le laisser entrer parce qu'elle avait des invités.

Le soleil se couchait et Castiel était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas forcer à manger ce soir.

Les heures passèrent ainsi que celle du repas ce qui soulagea un peu Castiel mais c'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il avait son traitement à prendre et une vague de panique le prit.

Il se mit à taper sur la porte et à appeler son oncle ou sa tante pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ces appelles furent vains, personne ne l'entendis.

Castiel finit par se laisser glisser contre la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Après une courte réflexion il décida d'appeler Dean.

-Hey Cas ! Comment ça va ? Répondit Dean au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

-Dean j'aurais besoin de ton aide, soupira Castiel.

-Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Fit Dean de suite en alerte.

-Je...Ma tante a fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé et j'ai besoin de prendre mon traitement qui est dans la salle de bain mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir, expliqua Castiel en se frottant la nuque.

-J'arrive de suite et ils vont ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Grogna Dean.

-Merci Dean

-Pas de quoi Cas, à tout de suite.

Quinze minutes plus tard Castiel entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et entendit quelqu'un qui semblait protester.

Il se leva et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Quand elle s'ouvrit sa tante se trouvait de l'autre côté la clé en main et dit:

-Désolé Castiel j'avais oublié que j'avais fermé la porte, tu aurais dû nous appeler à la place de déranger Dean.

Castiel eut envie de répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Dean qui était derrière Naomi grogna quelque chose puis passa devant elle et entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte presque dans la figure de sa tante.

Dean avait pris de la salle de bain la trousse avec tout le matériel de Castiel.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre Castiel dans ses bras et la seconde fut de lui tendre la trousse.

-Merci Dean je ne sais pas ce qu'il arriverait si je ne prenais pas mon médicament, fit Castiel avant de fouiller dans la trousse pour en sortir une tablette de comprimés verts triangulaires .

-Tu peux compter sur moi Cas, si ce genre de chose arrive encore n'hésite pas à m'appeler, dit Dean.

-Je vais garder la trousse ici pour être sûr.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Je dois rentrer j'ai promis à mon père de l'aider à patrouiller...comme si c'était encore nécessaire, grogna Dean en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui merci Dean, vas rejoindre ton père, sourit Castiel.

-Cas si tu as le moindre problème appelles-moi comprit ?! Dit Dean en prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains.

-Je te le promets Dean, répondit Castiel toujours en souriant.

Dean lui sourit en retour puis déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Castiel soupira de soulagement et alla poser sa trousse près de son matelas. Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Dean, Castiel entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Son oncle entra dans la chambre et Castiel se leva en attendant de savoir pourquoi il était monté.

-J'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'appeler ton ami dès que tu as un petit problème et par a même occasion nous faire passer pour des irresponsables ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Ce n'est pas ça mon oncle, je devais prendre mon médicament et..., commença Castiel.

Zachariah fit deux pas en avant et lui attrapa la gorge d'une main. Il tira Castiel vers lui et répliqua:

-Ne discute pas avec moi ! Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu es logé et nourrit alors que tu n'es qu'une bête enragée ! Il y a longtemps que nous sommes passés à autre chose ta tante et moi ! Voilà que ce garçon te ramène dans notre maison et tu n'es même plus un humain, tu es une abomination !

Castiel se débâtit et essaya de se libérer de la main qui le tenait par le cou mais rien à faire, Zachariah resserra encore son emprise avant d'aller le plaquer contre un des piliers en bois qui soutenait la toiture.

-Ta tante et moi refusons que tu t'approches encore de Samandriel ! Une pourriture de ton genre ne devrait pas se trimballer dans les rues et parmi les personnes respectables, ton petit cinéma d'aujourd'hui est la preuve que tu ne peux pas te comporter décemment, cracha Zachariah.

Castiel commençait à perdre ses forces et avait de plus en plus de mal à resprirer.

Zacharia sembla desserrer son emprise et Castiel puis de nouveau faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons mais alors qu'il croyait que son oncle allait le laisser tranquille, celui-ci lui tapa le crâne contre le pilier et le lâcha. Castiel s'effondra sur le plancher et perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>DING DING DING grosses révélations à venir dans la partie suivante ;)<p> 


	11. Partie 11: Cerveau

**W**

**-Prends tout ce qui te semble utile et remplis ton sac, dépêche-toi, résonna une voix.**

**Castiel traversa les rayons, prit des lampes torches, des gamelles, des couteaux et tout ce qui lui semblait utile comme il lui avait dit de faire. C'était la panique, tout le monde courrait partout et certains s'amusaient juste à tout casser. C'était dangereux, effrayant et complètement chaotique.**

**Les lumières dans le magasin clignotaient et Castiel se demanda si elles allaient s'éteindre avant qu'il ne sorte. Ça famille allait s'en sortir, ça avait été compliqué ces derniers temps mais c'était oublié et ils allaient survivre malgré tout ça.**

**Castiel souffla un coup et passa dans le rayon suivant.**

**Alors qu'il allait mettre des barres énergisantes dans son sac quelque chose lui fracassa le crâne, le coup.**

**** Il fut projeté dans le rayon et **le choc avait été tellement puissant qu'il avait entendut l'os craquer, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le crâne en partant de sa tempe gauche.**

**tremblant, il porta sa main à sa tempe et sentit quelque chose de chaud et gluant couler.**

**Il se retourna en titubant pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé et lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il vit son oncle avec un club de golf en main, le regard dur.**

**Castiel se sentit doucement tomber sur le sol, la douleur telle qu'il voyait des points blancs devant ses yeux et entendait son coeur tambouriner dans ses oreilles.**

**Son oncle le regardait toujours d'un air dégouté, il se pencha vers lui et Castiel crut il allait l'aider mais non son oncle se contenta de lui arracher le sac hors des mains.**

**Castiel laissa échapper un sanglot.**

**Son oncle le laissa à terre, le crâne très certainement fracturé et sortit du magasin.**

**Castiel était toujours vivant malgré la douleur il essaya de se relever et après plusieurs tentatives il parvint à se relever en s'aggripant aux étalages.**

**Les lumières du magasin avaient fini par s'éteindre. **

**Castiel tituba jusqu'au hall du centre commercial et regarda sa main. Elle était rouge de son sang.**

**Il saignait et saignait toujours.**

**Castiel se dit que peut-être il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, il avança encore dans le hall mais toutes les personnes qui passaient le faisaient en courant et en criant.**

**Castiel dut s'appuyer contre une vitrine pour vomir tellement la douleur était forte.**

**C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il allait mourir dans le hall d'un centre commercial, la boîte crânienne défoncée par un club de golf.**

**Dans un dernier élan Castiel entra dans le magasin, c'était un magasin de matelas et couvertures.**

**Il décida alors de se trouver un endroit tranquille et eut vite décidé que le placard au fond du magasin ferait l'affaire.**

**Castiel tira un matelas recouvert de coussins et couvertures jusque dans la pièce, il eut l'impression qu'il lui fallut des heures pour arriver à enfin pousser le matelas à l'intérieur.**

**Une fois cela fait, il ferma la porte et se coucha dans les couvertures, sous l'une d'entre elles il trouva une abeille en peluche.**

**Il se mit à pleurer et serra la peluche contre lui, son sang qui avait déjà commencé à teindre les couvertures en rouge, ne tarda pas à colorer l'abeille.**

**Il ne voulait pas mourir et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Il avait peur et froid et il n'arrêtait pas de trembler.**

**Castiel finit par perdre connaissance, les joues toujours ruisselantes de larmes et la respiration laborieuse.**

**Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il ferma les yeux en tant qu'humain.**

**Quand il les rouvrit deux jours plus tard il avait faim.**

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et la sueur perlant sur son front, le dos trempé.

Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite où il se trouvait puis il finit par reconnaître le grenier de la maison Novak.

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était toujours appuyé contre le pilier en bois et qu'il avait les mains attachées derrière celui-ci.

Une vague de panique le traversa, plus les souvenirs que remontaient à la surface, Castiel se sentait complètement perdu et terrorisé.

Il essaya de tirer sur ses liens qui retenaient ses mains mais ils étaient trop serrer, il n'abandonna pas et tira de plus belle.

Il se figea quand il entendit des pas.

Quand son oncle entra dans la chambre Castiel eut envie de hurler de rage et en même temps il tremblait de peur. Est-ce que Zachariah allait encore lui fracasser le crâne ?

-Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-il avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Je...Je me souviens de cette nuit-là, souffla Castiel.

-Je m'en souviens aussi très bien, je me sentais plus léger après, dit Zachariah d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai agonisé pendant des heures ! Hurla Castiel, des larmes de rage quittant ses yeux.

-Cesse de dire des sottises, tant que tu te comportes mal tu resteras ici !

Zachariah fit demi-tour, sortit de la chambre et ferma à clé derrière lui.

Castiel se débattit comme un beau diable et cria de rage.

**W**

-J'y vais ! C'est peut-être Cas ! Déclara Dean en se levant du fauteuil pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Dean fut étonné de voir que la personne qui se tenait devant la porte n'était pas Castiel mais Missouri.

-Je peux vous aider madame Missouri ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui je viens te voir à propose de Castiel, dit-elle en souriant à son tour mais en paraissant un peu inquiète.

Dean la fit entrer et ils s'essayèrent à la table dans la cuisine.

-Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois Dean ? Demanda Missouri.

-Euh...il y a trois jours mais je lui ai envoyé un message hier lui proposant qu'on se voit et il m'a répondu que ça n'allait pas être possible parce qu'il devait passer chez vous, répondit Dean qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Missouri eut l'air surprise et sembla réfléchir.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il allait bien hier quand il est venu vous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dean.

-Justement Dean, il n'est pas venu me voir hier mais j'ai reçu un message de sa part disant qu'il s'excusait mais qu'il avait promis de venir chez toi.

-Wow ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps je vous l'assure et la dernière fois je suis allé chez lui parce qu'il avait besoin de ses médocs et que sa tante l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre.

Dean se tut puis se redressa d'un coup et alla chercher sa veste.

-Venez ! Il y a quelque chose de pas net, on va aller directement chez lui ! Décida Dean.

Missouri hocha la tête et ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'Impala.

Quand Dean s'arrêta devant une boucherie il expliqua à Missouri que c'était au cas où Castiel avait encore été enfermé sans ses médocs et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver sans traitement.

Une fois que Dean eut quelques déchets de viande en sa possession il se dépêcha de les conduire jusqu'à la maison Novak.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un, habituellement il y a toujours la voiture grise devant, dit-il en se parquant sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Peu importe mon garçon, qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou pas nous verrons Castiel ! Déclara Missouri en sortant comme une furie.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison Novak et ils durent passer par la porte de derrière pour entrer. Dean guida la psy jusque devant la porte qui donnait dans le grenier.

La clé était sur la porte et la porte était fermée.

Dean jeta un regard à Missouri puis déverrouilla la porte avant d'entrer.

Ils furent tous les deux accueillis par des grognements et se figèrent sur place.

Castiel était assis à terre, les mains liées derrière un des piliers qui soutenait le toit, les cordes étaient recouvertes de sang noirs tellement Castiel avaient tiré et tirait toujours dessus.

Son t-shirt était aussi couvert de liquide noir et il en avait aussi autour de la bouche. Son maquillage qui lui donnait son teint plus foncé s'était effacé par endroit et il avait perdu une lentille. Il était dans un état effroyable.

Castiel grogna et se débâtit de plus belle quand il les vit entrer et essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

Missouri lâcha un "oh mon dieu!" et Dean jura avant de s'avancer doucement vers son ami.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas le reconnaître et claqua des dents comme s'il voulait attraper un morceau de Dean pour pouvoir le gouter.

-S'il est sous sa forme non traité depuis trois jours il doit être mort de faim, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance en ce moment, il se mangerait lui même s'il le pouvait, déclara tristement Dean.

-Dans la trousse qu'il donne aux MV il y a une seringue avec une dose plus importante au cas où le patient oublie de prendre son médicament, je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner mais on peut essayer, déclara Missouri.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était près de son matelas, déclara Dean en déballant les morceaux de viande qui venait de chez le boucher.

Castiel se mit à tirer de plus belle sur ses poignet en voyant la viande et Dean se dépêcha de la lui donner du bout des doigts. En dix minutes Castiel avait dévoré le kilo que Dean avait acheté et Missouri était revenu près d'eux la trousse dans une main et la seringue dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre Castiel, soupira-t-elle.

-À mon avis son oncle l'a attaché là et l'a forcé à manger le repas du soir d'où les tâches de liquides noirs qu'il a partout sur lui et depuis ce soir-là il n'a pas reçu ses médocs, grogna Dean en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ami qui semblait s'être calmer.

Castiel arrêta de tirer sur ses poignets et laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaules en grognant de soupire.

-Je pense que c'est le moment de lui faire cette injection, il est plus calme, murmura Dean.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Missouri enleva le bouchon au bout de l'aiguille, releva la manche du t-shirt de Castiel et piqua dans son bras.

Castiel grogna mais ne bougea pas, en quelques secondes c'était injecté et peu de temps après Castiel perdit connaissance.

-Je vais aller chercher des essuies dans la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller, déclara Missouri en se relevant.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse une heure de plus ici Cas, je t'emmène avec moi cette fois ! Dit Dean en écartant les mèches qui tombaient devant les yeux de son ami.

Quand Missouri revint avec les essuies, elle lui lava le visage et le cou et Dean s'occupa de détacher Castiel et d'enrouler ses poignets meurtris dans des essuies.

-Je le reprends avec moi Missouri, il n'est pas question que je le laisse ici, déclara Dean en passant un bras sous les jambes de Castiel et un autre dans son dos avant de le soulever.

-Je vais t'accompagner et j'attendrai avec toi que Castiel se réveille juste au cas où, répondit Missouri en se levant à son tour et en prenant la trousse avec elle.

-Tiens avant qu'on ne quitte cette maison, pouvez-vous prendre la peluche qui est sur son matelas, demanda Dean en désignant Bee avec son menton.

Dean descendit les escaliers avec Castiel dans les bras suivit de Missouri.

Il venait de finir d'étendre Castiel dans l'Impala que la voiture grise entrait dans l'allée de la maison Novak, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et Dean se mit à courir vers celle-ci.

Zachariah fut à peine sorti de sa voiture qu'il reçut un poing en pleine figure.

-J'emmène Cas avec moi et n'espérez plus jamais le revoir chez vous bande de dégénérés ! Il reviendra peut être pour Samandriel parce que c'est bien le seul dans cette famille qui en vaut la peine ! Cracha Dean en tenant Zachariah par le col.

-Bon débarras ! Ricana-t-il.

Dean lui balança un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure puis Missouri finit par décider de le tirer vers l'Impala.

Dean lança encore quelques injures bien croustillantes avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer.

Une fois de retour chez les Winchester Dean porta Castiel jusque dans sa chambre et l'étendit sur son lit.

-Je vais sonner à Bela Talbot pour savoir si nous devons faire une autre injection ou si nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille, déclara Missouri en ressortant de la chambre le portable en main.

Dean s'occupa de déshabiller Cas dont les vêtements étaient sales. Une fois que Cas fut en boxer, il lui banda les poignets puis le recouvrit avec les couvertures et Dean retira ses chaussures pour s'assoir à côté de son ami.

-Bela a dit qu'une injection devrait être suffisante mais il risque d'avoir de la fièvre en se réveillant donc je me suis permise de remplir un bassin dans la salle de bain et de prendre un essuie, déclara Missouri en rentrant dans la chambre.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau après l'avoir rapproché du lit.

-Penses-tu qu'il le maltraitait parce qu'il est un MV ? Demanda Missouri.

-Je ne suis pas sûr...je, Cas a de drôles de cicatrices dans le dos qui semblent être avoir été faite avant qu'il n'ait été infecté, avoua Dean.

Missouri soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé de me blesser, même rien que de me mordre, il m'a même sauvé la vie vous savez, murmura Dean.

-Il m'a raconté votre rencontre, je pense que dans les premiers instants vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour ne pas vous blesser l'un l'autre. Castiel t'apprécie beaucoup Dean, tu es important pour lui, dit Missouri.

Dean sourit un peu et ne quitta pas Castiel des yeux.


	12. Partie 12: Lèvres

**W**

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa et se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, la respiration altante et le regard paniqué.

Dean mit ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de la calmer.

Quand Castiel se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre de Dean et que celui-ci se trouvait en face de lui, il arrêta de bouger.

-Dean ? Chuchota-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Cas, Missouri et moi t'avons sorti de là-bas, tu vas bien, tout va bien, sourit Dean.

Castiel aperçut alors Missouri puis se retourna vers Dean, il allait dire quelque chose mais se figea et son regard se perdit dans le vague pendant quelques secondes. Dean le sentit commencer à trembler sous ses doigts et la panique réapparut dans ses yeux.

-Dean ! Je suis désolé, je...je n'avais pas mes médicaments, Dean ! Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ? J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?! Commença-t-il à balbutier, en s'agitant.

-Calme-toi Cas, calme-toi, tu n'as blessé personne et tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, tout va bien Cas, dit fermement Dean en serrant un peu son emprise sur les épaules de son ami.

-Je...Je me rappelle de tout, je me souviens de tout, chuchota Castiel en se figeant une nouvelle fois mais en tremblant de plus belle.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu Castiel ? Demanda calmement Missouri.

-Une semaine avant la Nuit Noire mon oncle m'a punit...avec sa ceinture parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais embrassé un garçon à l'école, c'est depuis que j'ai ces cicatrices dans le dos. Le jour de la Nuit Noire, quand mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé de quitter leur maison pour éviter de se faire infecter ils m'ont pris avec et j'ai pensé qu'ils m'avaient pardonné, que tout irait bien. On s'est arrêté au centre commercial pour aller chercher tout ce qui nous serait utile en plus de ce qu'on avait emporté avec nous. Mon oncle et moi sommes entrés dans un magasin de "Sport et Randonnées" et on a commencé à remplir nos sacs à dos. À un moment donné quelque chose m'a frappé à la tempe et quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu que c'était mon oncle qui m'avait fracassé le crâne avec un club de golf, raconta Castiel comme s'il racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, le regard perdu.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Dean frissonna, Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean et croisa son regard. Et c'est alors que Castiel s'effondra dans les bras de Dean et celui-ci l'agrippa fermement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Il y avait du sang partout, je ne savais pas quoi faire Dean, tout le monde courrait et personne ne me voyait ou ne m'entendait et je saignais toujours et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allais exploser ! Je suis arrivé devant le magasin de matelas et j'ai compris que j'allais mourir, j'allais mourir seul. Je suis juste rentré dans le magasin, j'ai tiré ce matelas dans le placard et je me suis couché dessus. Je mettais du sang partout et j'avais tellement peur et ça à durer tellement longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même plus avoir fermé les yeux mais quand je les ai rouvert j'avais juste faim. J'étais mort à ce moment-là Dean, je suis mort au milieu de ce chaos et ma famille m'a laissé mourir, sanglota Castiel en s'accrochant au t-shirt de Dean de toute ses forces.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi Cas, plus personne ne te fera du mal ou il aura affaire à moi, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, tu vas rester avec moi Cas, chuchota Dean dans les cheveux de son ami qui tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

Missouri resta silencieuse, elle semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Cas tu m'as entendu ? Tu vas rester avec moi, je ne permettrai pas que quelque chose de ce genre se reproduise ! Dit fermement Dean.

Les sanglots de Castiel se calmèrent un peu mais il resta coller contre Dean, celui-ci qui entourait Castiel de ses bras sentait les cicatrices dans le dos de son ami et avait une envie furieuse de se lever et d'aller donner quelques coups de poings supplémentaires au responsable.

Missouri finit par se lever et dit:

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, Castiel je vais m'occuper de Zachariah et Naomi et j'en profiterai pour demander que la garde de ton petit frère ne revienne plus à ses deux crapules mais à toi s'il y a moyen et si tu t'en sens capable.

-Oui, sortez Samandriel de cet enfer, je ne pense pas qu'ils lui aient fait du mal mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec eux, dit Castiel d'une petite voix.

-D'accord, Dean prend bien soin de lui, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

-Comptez sur moi, répondit Dean.

Sur ce Missouri quitta la chambre de Dean, laissant les deux garçons serrer l'un contre l'autre.

-Je te garde avec moi Cas, tu vas rester avec moi maintenant, je ne te lâcherai plus, murmura Dean en berçant Castiel.

-Même... même si j'aime les garçons ? Demanda faiblement Cas en s'écartant un peu de Dean pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Dean lui sourit, pencha la tête tout en ne lâchant quittant pas Castiel des yeux et approcha doucement de ses lèvres, lui laissant le temps de bouger s'il le voulait mais Castiel ne bougea pas.

Dean ferma les yeux et finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Cas et l'embrassa.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et laissa Dean prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit et Castiel resserra son emprise sur le t-shirt de Dean.

Les lèvres de Dean étaient chaudes et douces et Castiel voulait que leur baiser dure pour l'éternité mais malheureusement ils durent le rompre pour reprendre leur souffle.

Dean garda son front appuyé contre celui de Castiel, ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit.

-Je te garde surtout parce que tu aimes les garçons, dit-il en plaisantant avant de déposer pleins de petits bisous sur le visage de Cas, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci jusqu'aux oreilles.

Castiel finit par enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Dean et à lui rendre ses baisers.

Il aimait toujours autant l'odeur de Dean remarqua-t-il avant de s'endormir dans les bras de celui-ci.

Dean ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, il ne savait pas très bien si tout ça faisait de lui le petit ami de Castiel mais ça ne l'embêterait pas pour le moins du monde. Il se dit qu'il demanderait à Castiel quand celui-ci se réveillerait.

Dean passa son après-midi à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel et à lui caresser le dos sous les couvertures.

Quand celui-ci se mit à s'étirer Dean l'aida à se réveiller en couvrant ses épaules de baisers.

-Alors Cas, suis-je ton petit ami maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

-Mmm, ça me plairait, si ça te plait aussi je peux être le tiens, répondit Castiel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Dean tandis que ses mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois que ça me plait, sourit Dean avant d'embrasser doucement Castiel qui humma de plaisir.

-Dean est ce que tu...Wow ! S'exclama Sam en entrant dans la chambre sans prévenir.

-Sam c'est de ta faute si tu ne frappes pas avant d'entrer, déclara Dean sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Castiel rougit de la tête aux pieds et se tourna vers Sam.

-Euh salut Sam, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, je suis Castiel..., commença-t-il.

-Et c'est mon petit ami ! Le coupa Dean en se redressant sur son coude.

Castiel se cacha la tête derrière ses mains, ce que Dean trouva adorable et Sam soupira avant de dire:

-Bref Dean j'allais te proposer de venir manger avec Jess et moi au Roadhouse, disons que maintenant Cas est invité aussi.

-Qu'en pense-tu Cas ? Demanda Dean en souriant toujours.

-Je...je veux bien.

-Parfait Sam on y sera ! Est-ce que tu peux refermer la porte, j'aimerais embrasser quelqu'un la tout de suite, dit Dean.

Sam ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la chambre et referma la porte à la vitesse d'un éclair.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne le gêne pas et que ça ne gênera pas Jess ? Demanda Castiel un peu inquiet.

-Non ne t'inquiets pas, ça se passera bien, Jess est une gentille fille et avec Sam ils sont du genre à accepter tout le monde, le rassura Dean.

Castiel se sentit un peu plus léger. Dean avait cet effet-là sur lui, Castiel se sentait en sécurité et apaisé avec lui. Il se retourna vers Dean et l'embrassa.

C'était quelque chose dont il allait vite prendre l'habitude de faire.


	13. Partie 13: Vertèbre

**W**

Étant donné que Castiel avait perdu une lentille, il enleva celle restante et se rendit au Roadhouse en masquant juste la peau pâle de son visage. Il était un peu inquiet au début que ses yeux chocs les gens mais Dean le rassura vite en lui disant que pour lui ses yeux étaient plus beaux sans ses lentilles.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de MV au Roadhouse mais Castiel ne vit personne le dévisager, ce qui le détendit un peu.

Sam et Jess était déjà là et les attendaient à une table. Castiel fit la connaissance de Jess qui était une agréable fille.

-Je savais que tu étais bi Dean mais je ne t'avais jamais vu avec un autre gars, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Depuis quelques heures, répondit Dean fièrement.

-Et Dean se conduit déjà comme un gamin qui a rencontré le père Noël, grommela Sam.

-Tais-toi Sammy, Castiel mérite tout mon attention, fit Dean en donnant un coup de pied à son frère sous la table.

Castiel rougit mais souriait toujours.

-Alors table Winchester, vous êtes prêts à passer votre commande ? Demanda une fille blonde que Castiel ne connaissait pas encore.

-Salut Jo, firent les deux frères en même temps.

-Oh une nouvelle tête ! Est-ce que c'est un double rencart ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Peut-être bien, Jo je te présente Castiel, Cas Jo, répondit Dean.

-Enchanté, fit Castiel.

-Pareil, tu as de la chance d'avoir la patience de le supporter, dit Jo.

Sam, Jess et Dean passèrent commande et une dizaine de minutes plus tard Jo appela Dean pour qu'il vienne chercher leur commande.

-On doit même aller chercher notre bouffe nous-même, grommela-t-il.

Une fois arrivé au comptoir Jo lui sauta dessus et lui dit:

-Dean Winchester est-ce que tu sors réellement avec un zombie !?

-Jo Cas est un mec génial, ne le juge pas avant de le connaître s'il te plait, soupira-t-il.

-On a chassé ces gars-là ensemble et tu sors avec un, Dean je ne sais pas si tu le connais assez justement ! Répliqua Jo.

-Si c'est le cas, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a trois ans Jo, il était toujours infecté et il ne m'a pas touché une seule fois et m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, dit Dean un peu plus sèchement.

-Quoi ?! Quand ? Demanda Jo surprise.

-La fois où je suis resté au centre commercial, tu te souviens ? Et bien c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et j'étais inconscient et je saignais mais il ne m'a rien fait.

-Tu dois me raconter ça ! Dans les moindres détails ! Déclara Jo avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

Dean soupira et retourna vers leur table avec leur plateau en main.

-Ça va ? Demanda Castiel en voyant l'air un peu contrarié de Dean.

-Ouai tout va bien, Jo voulait juste savoir comment on s'était rencontré, grogna Dean.

-Oh oui ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda Jess excité d'en savoir plus.

-On sait rencontrer y a trois ans dans un centre commercial, on s'est un peu perdu de vue ces dernières années mais c'était de ma faute et heureusement pour moi Cas me veut toujours, résuma Dean en passant un bras autour du cou de Castiel.

Castiel posa ensuite quelques questions à Jess pour mieux la connaître, celle-ci lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

Peu de temps après que le repas fut terminé, un grand gars baraqué avança vers leur table.

-Benny ! S'exclama Dean.

-Hey Dean, comment ça va ? Jess, Sam, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

-Salut, je suis Castiel, fit celui-ci en tendant la main.

-Benny, on ne s'est jamais rencontré avant je pense, enchanté, lui dit Benny en serrant sa main.

-C'est mon petit ami, précisa Dean en passant sa main autour des hanches de Castiel.

-Ha je pense avoir remarqué, rit Benny.

-Alors Benny, comment ça va ? Demanda Dean.

-Bien, Ellen ne m'a pas encore virée, ça doit être bon signe mais Jo est une vraie torture, déclara-il.

-Ca m'étonne pas.

-Dis Dean, est ce que ton père te garde toujours dans les patrouilles ? Parce que moi je l'ai planté là la semaine dernière en lui disant qu'on ne servait plus à rien et qu'on perdait notre temps, expliqua Benny en se grattant la barbe.

-Pfff oui j'en fais toujours partie mais j'aimerais faire comme toi, si tu as rendu les armes il va revenir à la charge vers moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire comme trainer avec le gars qui tu peux voir à côté de moi, fit Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de coude en souriant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis saluèrent Benny et Jo et quittèrent le Roadhouse.

Sam raccompagna Jess tandis que Dean et Castiel reprirent la direction de la maison Winchester.

Une fois arrivé, Castiel alla prendre une douche et Dean se contenta de se déshabiller et de l'attendre dans son lit.

Son père n'était pas encore rentré de ses patrouilles et Dean devrait attendre le lendemain matin pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Euh Dean tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Demanda Castiel, un essuie autour des hanches et les cheveux toujours humides.

-Si, attends, fit Dean en se levant et en allant jusqu'à son armoire.

Il sortit un T-shirt AC/DC et un boxer et s'approcha de Castiel.

-Tu es sûr que tu en as besoin ? Ça me dérange pas que tu dormes comme ça, fit-il en souriant d'un air coquin avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Castiel qui s'empourpra rapidement.

-Dean, dit Castiel sur un ton réprobateur mais en souriant.

-Ok, ok, je t'attends dans le lit, soupira celui-ci en s'écartant de Castiel.

Castiel rejoignit vite Dean une fois habillé et se serra contre lui, il posa la tête sur son torse, l'entoura de ses bras et passa une jambe entre celles de Dean.

Dean soupira de contentement, posa une main dans le dos de Castiel et posa l'autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Merci Dean, murmura Castiel quelques minutes après que celui-ci ait éteint les lumières.

-Pour quoi Cas ? Demanda Dean qui semblait un peu endormi.

-De me garder avec toi, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça et pourtant tu le fais, répondit celui-ci.

-C'est vrai mais je t'avais promis que je te sortirai du Centre dès que je le pourrais, je ne pensais pas à te ramener chez ton oncle et ta tante quand je t'ai dit ça, je pensais à te garder avec moi, c'est assez égoïste mais je pense que je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup, chuchota Dean.

Castiel se redressa un peu et embrassa Dean. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver un jour quelqu'un comme lui, ni même que ça serait possible.

-Bonne nuit Dean.

-Bonne nuit Cas.


	14. Partie 14: Côte

**W**

Castiel ne passa pas une bonne nuit, il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursautant, suant, le cœur battant et complètement désorienté, revivant sans cesse sa longue agonie dans le centre commercial.

À chaque fois Dean le rassurait et le serrait contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux.

Au bout de la troisième fois, Castiel éclata en sanglot, épuisé par son cauchemar mais tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Dean qui en aurait vite marre de lui à ce rythme-là.

Castiel lui tourna le dos et s'écarta un peu, étouffant ses sanglots en serrant Bee contre son visage.

C'est alors qu'il sentit Dean se coller contre son dos et l'entourer de ses bras.

-Je suis là Cas, je ne te laisserai pas, tout va bien, c'est fini, ce monstre ne touchera plus un seul de tes cheveux, murmura Dean en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de celui-ci.

Castiel frissonna de plaisir et se détendit dans les bras de Dean, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea. Il colla un peu plus son dos contre le torse de Dean et posa une main sur le bras qui lui entourait le ventre avant de soupirer.

C'est avec le souffle chaud de Dean contre sa nuque qu'il se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin Dean se réveilla avant Castiel qui devait être épuisé. Il s'éloigna doucement de Castiel et l'entoura bien vite de la couverture avant de quitter la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine.

John était assis à table, lisant le journal, une tasse de café en main. Quand il entendit Dean arrivé, il dit:

-J'ai passé la tête dans ta chambre hier soir quand je suis rentré, un gars cette fois, c'est quoi son nom ? Tu penses pouvoir le recruter pour la patrouille ?

-Retiens son nom parce que je ne vais pas changer de sitôt, je doute qu'il soit intéressé par la patrouille parce que c'est un MV et il s'appelle Castiel, répondit Dean en se servant une tasse de café.

-Pardon ?! Un Croat ! Tu couches avec un Croat ! S'exclama John en levant les yeux de son journal.

-Oh tu vas un peu vite, on n'a pas couché ensemble ! Rit Dean en ajoutant du lait dans sa tasse.

-Castiel...Est ce que ce n'est pas le nom du zombie que tu as fait passer dans le Vieux Kansas y a un moment déjà et que tu ne voulais pas qu'on flingue, demanda John.

-Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas flingué, Cas est un ange, ricana Dean.

-Dean si tu te fous de moi, ça va mal aller ! Gronda John.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, je sors bien avec Castiel un MV que ça te plaise ou non et j'aimerai aussi arrêter de devoir patrouiller trois nuits par semaine pour rien, dit calmement Dean.

-Mon fils et un pourris ensemble ! Magnifique j'aurais tout eut ! Grogna John en se frottant les yeux.

-Ce sont des êtres humains ! Ils font partie de la société maintenant, ils ne sont plus enragés, tu n'as plus aucune raison pour les traiter comme tels !

-Dean tu vas devoir prendre une décision ! Soit tu restes avec ton zombie et tu quittes ma maison, soit tu quittes cette saleté et on oublie toute cette histoire ! Déclara John.

-Pour quand dois-je retirer toutes mes affaires ? Demanda Dean sur un ton glacial, soutenant le regard de son père.

-Pour demain, siffla John.

-Très bien mais ne compte plus sur moi pour patrouiller ! Répliqua Dean en quittant la cuisine, sa tasse en main.

Dean alla chercher son portable sur la table de nuit, Castiel dormait toujours et alla dans la salle de bain d'où il appela Charlie.

-Winchester ! Ça fait un bail que tu n'as pas parlé à ta Reine ! Comment ça va ? Répondit de suite Charlie.

-Hey Charlie euh j'avais une petite question pour toi...tu te souviens que toi et Kevin m'avez proposé d'être coloc avec vous il y a un mois ou deux ? Demanda Dean en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouaip je m'en souviens bien et la chambre est toujours dispo, déclara Charlie qui semblait savoir où cette discussion allait mener.

-Maintenant que je travaille avec Bobby je suis sûr de pouvoir donner ma part tous les mois et j'ai comme qui dirait eut un petit désaccord avec mon père alors je me demandais...

-Dean Winchester mon palais n'attend que toi ! Dépêches-toi d'emballer tes trucs et rejoins-nous ! Fit Charlie excitée avant de dire sur un ton plus sérieux: ça ira avec Sam ?

-Je...Il n'est pas encore au courant mais de toutes façon il reste assez souvent avec Jess ces temps-ci mais je compte lui pourrir autant la vie avec des trucs de grand frère que quand je vivais sous le même toit que lui, rit Dean.

-Parfait alors, quand emménages-tu ?

-Toutes mes affaires doivent être hors de chez moi pour demain donc au plus tard demain, dit Dean.

-Ok je suis là toute la journée donc y a pas de problème et demain Kevin est là aussi, dit Charlie.

-Ah et euh...le lit est bien à deux personnes n'est-ce pas ?

-Moui pourquoi ? Demanda Charlie curieuse.

-Euh je ne suis pas le seul à emménager...je viens avec Castiel, mon petite ami..., commença Dean.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je vais enfin rencontrer autre chose que tes anciennes conquêtes d'un soir ! Ce n'est pas une conquête d'un soir n'est-ce pas ?! Castiel ? C'est un drôle de nom, ça me plait ! Alors à quoi il ressemble ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? Comment as-tu me cacher ça Dean ! S'exclama Charlie.

-Charlie ! Charlie ! Il y a autre chose...c'est un MV alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, dis Dean en priant pour que son amie ne change pas d'avis.

Il y eut un court silence puis Dean entendu Charlie crié un "Wahou !"

-Écoute je te le présente cette après-midi ok, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien, tchao Charlie ! Conclut Dean avant de raccrocher et de soupirer.

Quand Dean rejoint Castiel celui-ci était réveillé, assis sur le lit, baillant et se frottait les yeux.

Dean sourit et alla s'assoir derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de lui et lui déposa un baiser sous l'oreille.

Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean et garda les yeux fermés.

-Comment tu te sens Cas ? Mumura Dean en lui donnant de petits bisous dans le cou.

-Bien grâce à toi, répondit Castiel toujours un peu endormis.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Cas, chuchota Dean en continuant à semer des baisers.

-Pourquoi faire ? Grommela celui-ci en donnant posant sa main dans le cou de Dean.

-Je dois d'abord te déposer chez Missouri sous sa demande personnelle et puis toi et moi on va rassembler mes affaires et on va déménager dans un appartement avec deux potes à moi, fit Dean.

Castiel s'écarta de Dean et se retourna un peu pour lui faire face avant de dire:

-Je t'ai attiré des ennuis, ton père est fâché ! Il t'a foutu dehors ! Dean je ne veux pas te mettre dans de telles situations ! S'exclama Castiel inquiet.

-Hé hé Cas, calmes-toi, mes amis m'ont proposé d'emménager avec eux y a un moment mais je n'avais pas de boulot fixe mais maintenant que je travaille au garage avec Bobby, j'ai décidé de déménager et puis il semble que mon père soutienne cette décision parce qu'il n'accepte pas trop notre relation mais en rien tu ne m'attires d'ennuis Cas, j'en ai pris la décision, dit doucement en prenant le visage de Castiel dans ses mains.

Celui-ci sembla se détendre et Dean l'embrassa avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller se préparer pour aller chez Missouri.

Dean s'habilla de son côté puis le rejoint dans la salle de bain. Castiel avait recouvert le miroir d'un essuie et s'occupait de couvrir son visage de maquillage.

-Tu as toujours du mal avec ton reflet Cas ? Demanda Dean avant de se rapprocher de lui et de coller son torse contre son dos et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je...je n'aime pas trop me voir dans une glace, avoua Castiel d'une voix à peine audible avant de poser le maquillage sur le bord de l'évier et de prendre sa nouvelle paire de lentilles hors de sa trousse.

-Tu sais que je te vois sans maquillage tous les soirs et je dois dire que tu me plais toujours autant, fit Dean.

-Je...je sais Dean, dépêchons-nous je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Missouri, fit Castiel avant de placer sa lentille droite.

Dean déposa Castiel devant le cabinet de la psy et rentra pour commencer à ranger sa chambre dans des cartons. Il croisa Sam qui revenait de chez Jess et lui expliqua la situation, il promit à son frère qu'ils continueraient à diner ensemble au Roadhouse et ce genre de choses qu'ils faisaient entre frères avant de reprendre le rangement là où il l'avait laissé.

-Alors Castiel comment te sens-tu chez Dean ? Demanda Missouri.

-Bien, je ne me suis senti jamais aussi bien que chez Dean, il est gentil et il est toujours là pour moi, répondit Castiel en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens avec tous ses souvenirs d'avant et pendant la Nuit Noire ?

-J'ai eu peur au début, après vous avoir tout raconté, à vous et à Dean qu'il ne veuille plus être mon ami parce que je suis gay mais Dean m'as dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas et..., commença Castiel en souriant de plus belle mais en gardant la tête baissée.

-Et..., demanda Missouri en souriant, intriguée.

-Il m'a embrassé et depuis on est ensemble, c'est mon petit ami, fit Castiel en relevant la tête, souriant toujours.

-Je crois que je vais envoyer une boîte de chocolats à ce garçon, rit Missouri avant de reprendre, c'est un brave garçon Castiel, tu peux compter sur lui.

-Je sais, rien que la nuit précédente j'ai me suis réveillé trois fois après avoir fait le même cauchemar...ou plutôt après avoir revécu mes souvenirs de la Nuit Noires et à la fin je pensais que Dean en aurait marre que je me réveille tout le temps en sursaut, au risque de le réveiller. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me dise qu'il n'aurait pas la patience de me supporter mais non...à chaque fois il me reprenait dans ses bras et me consolait, raconta Castiel.

-Tes rêves comment les revis tu, est-ce que tu te vois ou est-ce que tu es acteur ?

-C'est vraiment comme si je revivais cette nuit-là, comme si je me faisais de nouveau frappé à la tête, comme si je titubais de nouveau dans le hall parmi les gens qui crient, je ne me vois pas le revivre, je le vis, expliqua Castiel.

Missouri l'interrogea encore un peu puis lui parla de son frère. Elle avait fait les démarches pour que Samandriel soit retiré de chez sa tante et son oncle, ça prendrait un peu de temps surtout que ceux-ci n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire mais Missouri lui garantit qu'elle non plus.

Quand Castiel ressortit, Dean l'attendait dans l'Impala et l'accueillit en l'embrassant.

-Ça été ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai dit à Missouri qu'on était ensemble et elle a dit qu'elle avait envie de t'envoyer une boîte de chocolats, rit Castiel.

-Qu'elle n'hésite pas surtout ! J'ai croisé Sam, il m'a même aidé à ranger mes affaires, il reste encore plein de chose mais ça ira vite, dit Dean.

Dean n'avait pas tort, ils y passèrent une majorité de la journée surtout parce que Dean racontait à chaque fois une nouvelle anecdote sur toutes les affaires qu'il retrouvait au fond de ses tiroirs mais à la fin de la journée les cartons étaient dans la voiture et la chambre vide de tout sauf des meubles. Castiel vit pour la première fois à quoi Mary avait ressemblé et Dean en profita pour parler des tartes qu'elle cuisinait, de "Hey Jude" qu'elle lui chantait avant de dormir et de toutes ses petites choses qui faisait que c'était la meilleure maman au monde.

-Hey Cas, tu ne te souviens pas de comment tu as fini chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Demanda doucement Dean après avoir soigneusement placé la photo de famille Winchester dans une des boîtes.

-J'ai toujours vécu avec eux, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 5 ans ou 6 ans et Samandriel avait quelques mois quand nous sommes allés vivre chez eux. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, je ne me rappelle pas de leur visage, répondit Castiel songeur.

Une fois que l'Impala fut rempli, Dean et Castiel saluèrent Sam et quittèrent la maison Winchester. L'appartement dans lequel ils allaient dorénavant vivre n'était pas trop trop loin, à une quinzaine de minutes.

Une fois arrivé, Dean parqua l'Impala et décidé qu'ils n'allaient que sortir de la voiture les cartons qui contenaient les couvertures et coussins et qu'ils sortiraient le reste demain avant qu'il ne parte travailler.

Castiel était un peu nerveux mais il faisait confiance à Dean.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte numéro 18 Dean rassura Castiel puis sonna.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux presque rouge leur ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder Castiel de haut en bas, au bout de quelques secondes Castiel commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise mais elle se tourna alors vers Dean et dit:

-Wouhaw Dean, tu as un vrai mannequin pour toi tout seul ! Tu sais bien les choisir tes hommes.

-Il est à moi Charlie et je sais que tu n'aimes que les filles mais pas touche, rit Dean.

-Charlie, enchanté, tu es donc le fameux Castiel ? Déclara-t-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

-Oui, ravis de faire ta connaissance, répondit Castiel un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'appartement était assez spacieux, on entrait dans le salon dans lequel se trouvait un grand canapé en face d'une tv et quelques meubles. Sur la droite du salon il y avait la cuisine avec une table et sur la gauche s'étendait un petit couloir dont la première porte à gauche était la chambre de Kevin, la suivante était celle de Charlie et la dernière avant la salle de bain était celle de Dean et de Castiel.

Leur chambre était jaune sable, le lit était au fond de la pièce à droite contre le mur face à une grande armoire contre le mur à gauche. Il y a avait une table de nuit de chaque côté du lit et une fenêtre éclairait la pièce sur la gauche du lit.

Dean déposa les cartons qu'il avait en main sur le sol et Castiel fit de même.

-Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais préparer le repas. Kevin va bientôt rentrer.

Charlie quitta la pièce et Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu Cas ?

-C'est bien, c'est assez grand, lui répondit Castiel en regardant encore un peu autour de lui.

Dean s'avança vers lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher contre lui et dit:

-Qu'elle côté préfère-tu ? Droite ou gauche ?

-C'est comme tu veux, je n'ai pas préférence tant que tu te trouves à côté de moi, répondit Castiel en se tournant face à Dean et en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Mm alors je prendrais le côté gauche, décida Dean en ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel qui se rapprochait de lui.

-Je serais à droite alors, murmura Castiel à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Dean.

Dean sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel sur ses lèvres et frissonna, il sourit et franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Les lèvres de Dean étaient tout aussi douces et agiles que la dernière fois, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accéléré et une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il répondit avec ferveur au baiser et laissa Dean explorer en ouvrant la bouche.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit les mains de Dean passer dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean et l'entraina contre le mur.

Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement et ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Dean et Castiel se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, toujours à la recherche de plus de contact. Castiel passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dean et lui caressa les côtes. Dean laissa échapper de petits bruits de plaisir que Castiel étouffa en l'embrassant.

À bout de souffle Castiel abandonna les lèvres de Dean pour s'occuper de son cou et Dean tourna la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, pour lui donner plus d'accès.

-Tu me rends fou Cas, rit-il essoufflé.

-Toi aussi Dean, murmura Castiel contre sa peau.

Ce fut un "Toc Toc Toc" qui les fit sursauté et un peu redescendre sur terre, Charlie les prévint que Kevin était rentré et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre la table.

Dean déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel avant de sortir pour rejoindre la cuisine tout le tenant par la main.

-Kevin comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dean en souriant et en lâchant la main de Castiel pour serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Très bien, je viens d'apprendre que tu emménageais avec nous et avec un petit ami en plus, déclara le dénommé Kevin.

Il devait être un peu plus jeune que Dean et Charlie et avait des trais asiatiques.

-Kev' je te présente Castiel, déclara Dean.

-Salut, fit Kevin.

-Enchanté, répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Wow euh est-ce que tu es un MV ? Demanda Kevin en regardant mieux Castiel.

-Euh oui...pourquoi ? Ça pose problème ? Demanda Castiel un peu inquiet.

-Na na mais c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un, enfin tu vois réintégré et traité, répondit le jeune homme un peu gêné.

-Cool Kev' et bien sache que Cas est complètement normale, déclara Dean en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos, alors Charlie c'est prêt ?

-Ouai ! Mettez la table et on peut manger.

Castiel resta avec eux à table malgré qu'il ne mange pas, ce qui ne sembla déranger personne et ils discutèrent de comment aménager leur planning pour que tout le monde participe aux corvées.

Après avoir décidé qui faisait les courses, la cuisine, le rangement et quand, ils allèrent dans le salon pour jouer un peu à la console.

Castiel se contenta de regarder, assis sur le canapé tandis que Dean se donna pour mission de battre Charlie, assis sur le sol entre les jambes de Castiel.

Kevin fut le premier à abandonner la partie pour aller se mettre au lit, Castiel attendit que Dean ait fini sa partie et à la fin de celle-ci ils rejoignirent tous leur chambre.

Dean se déshabilla et plongea sous la couverture en boxer, Castiel fit de même après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et s'être démaquiller le visage et avoir retiré ses lentilles dans la salle de bain.

Dean l'attendait et une fois qu'il le rejoint sous les couvertures il se tourna vers lui.

-Alors tu penses que tu seras bien ici ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de Castiel.

-Si tu restes avec moi oui, répondit Castiel en s'approchant de Dean.

Dean lui répondit en l'embrassant et en le tournant sur le dos.

Dean passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Castiel et attrapa le bord de celui-ci pour le retirer. Castiel l'aida et en moins de deux il était torse nu.

Dean le recouvrit de baiser puis remonta vers son visage pour lui faire le même sort, Castiel passa ses bras autour de son cou et le fit rouler sur le dos avec lui sur couché sur son ventre.

Castiel plongea sur les lèvres de Dean et ne les lâcha plus, sous lui Dean gémissait de contentement.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils étaient de nouveaux à bout de souffle et souriant.

-J'aime quand tu souris, rit Dean en caressant le dos de Castiel qui était toujours couché sous lui.

-C'est toi qui me fais sourire Dean, tu me rends heureux, murmura Castiel après avoir posé sa tête sur le torse de Dean, juste sous sa tête.

-Bonne nuit Cas, chuchota Dean.

-Bonne nuit Dean, répondit Castiel en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il semblerait que Dean ait des idées pour tous arranger ;) heureusement pour Cas.<p>

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à demain ! :D


	15. Partie 15: Poumons

**LEMON ! Dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>W<span>**

Les jours passèrent et Dean et Castiel adoptèrent une nouvelle routine.

Ils avaient fini depuis longtemps d'installer toutes les affaires de Dean dans leur chambre ainsi que quelques trucs dans le salon et Dean avait repris un horaire normal de travail au garage Singer.

Castiel avait décidé de tenter sa chance et avait envoyé quelques CV après en avoir discuté avec Missouri et que Charlie lui ait rappelé les quelques petits trucs qu'il avait oublié sur les ordinateurs.

Castiel était celui qui restait le plus souvent le plus longtemps dans l'appartement, les trois autres travaillaient donc il décida de prendre en charge le rangement et les courses.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Dean mais il rencontrait de temps en temps quelques problèmes quand il sortait: certaines personnes le regardaient avec un air mauvais et l'insultaient; il avait dû changer de magasin parce qu'un groupe de jeunes l'avait suivi une fois, avait finis par le coincé dans la ruelle et l'avait comme qui dirait tabassé et volé.

Castiel avait aussi eu quelques réponses d'employeurs après l'envoi de ses CV mais quand ils avaient vu que Castiel était un MV, ses chances d'avoir le job retombait à 0.

Et puis Missouri avait du mal à faire introduire le dossier de Samandriel dans la pile "affaires sérieuses" au bureau de la protection de l'enfant et Castiel mourrait d'envie de revoir son petit frère.

Alors avec tout ça Castiel ne se sentait pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, Dean était sa seule force, Castiel se sentait protégé avec lui et gardait courage grâce à lui.

Missouri conseilla à Castiel de raconter à Dean tout ce qu'il lui arrivait parce que Dean le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive mais Castiel ne dit rien.

Alors quand Dean et lui se disputèrent pour la première fois, Castiel eut l'impression que tout s'écroula autour de lui.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés mais le résultat fut que Dean s'en alla en claquant la porte après avoir dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que rester ensemble était une bonne idée.

Castiel resta figé devant la porte un long moment puis il s'effondra en larme. Sans Dean toutes les barrières entre les émotions qu'il renflouait, cédèrent et il eut l'impression de se noyer.

Il alla s'assoir dans le canapé pour essayer de reprendre son souffle mais se retrouva incapable de respirer correctement, il avait la tête qui tourne et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, ses mains étaient moites et il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Hey ! J'ai oublié mes..., commença Charlie en ouvrant la porte.

Charlie se figea quand elle entendit la respiration laborieuse de quelqu'un puis vit Castiel, les yeux dans le vague, les joues mouillés de larmes et la respiration bien trop rapide pour être normale. Elle lâcha son sac et se dirigea droit vers lui. Charlie attrapa les mains tremblantes de Castiel dans les siennes et lui dit:

-Cas ? Cas ?! Tu dois ralentir ta respiration, je crois que tu nous fais une crise de panique.

Castiel ne sembla pas l'entendre et avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Castiel ! C'est Charlie ! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Castiel eut l'air de revenir un peu à lui et croisa son regard brillant avec celui de Charlie.

-Calme-toi Cas, suis ma respiration, dit-elle alors plus calmement.

Au bout de quelques minutes Castiel réussit à récupérer une respiration normale mais ses tremblements ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

-Je vais appeler Dean..., commença Charlie en sortant son portable.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, ça ne l'intéresse pas, il ne veut plus de moi de toute façon, il ne veut plus qu'on soit ensemble, s'exclama Castiel paniqué.

-Doucement Cas, doucement, je doute que Dean ne veuille plus de toi.

-Il me l'a dit Charlie, il me l'a dit et je vais finir seul et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans lui, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, je ne veux pas, balbutia Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Castiel ? Demanda Charlie en continuant à serrer ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je... On s'est disputé et il est parti en disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'on reste ensemble, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Dean ? Je ne suis rien sans Dean Charlie, sanglota Castiel.

Charlie serra Castiel contre elle et tenta de le consoler mais rien n'y fit et il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Charlie, épuisé.

Charlie le coucha doucement dans le canapé et sonna à Kevin pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle serrait en retard. Elle ne sonna pas à Dean mais préféra attendre qu'il rentre du boulot, il ne faisait qu'une demi-journée aujourd'hui de toute manière.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut et éclata en sanglot. Charlie le calma doucement et le dirigea vers la salle de bain pour lui enlever tout son maquillage parce que de toute façon la moitié s'était effacé. Castiel finit par enlever ses lentilles aussi avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller se coucher dans son lit.

Charlie resta avec lui et lui parla beaucoup, quand Castiel décida de lui raconter ses mauvaises rencontres au magasin et ses rendez-vous ratés, elle comprit mieux pourquoi Castiel se sentait si perdu.

Castiel s'endormit une nouvelle fois, Dean ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

Dean fut à peine rentré qu'il se ramassa une claque.

-Ahouch ! Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit à Castiel ce matin, siffla Charlie.

-Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non, je… j'ai voulu faire demi-tour pour m'excuser mais je me suis dit que comme je n'avais qu'une demi-journée de travaille je m'excuserai maintenant, dit Dean.

Charlie le frappa une nouvelle fois mais à l'arrière du crâne cette fois et dit:

-Ça s'est pour parler sans réfléchir, j'ai oublié les clés de ma voiture ce matin, je suis remonté pour venir les chercher et j'ai trouvé Castiel en pleine crise de panique !

-Quoi !? Il va bien ? Merde ! S'exclama Dean en voulant se diriger vers la chambre mais Charlie l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Ce n'est pas tout Dean, Castiel m'a dit qu'il a eu quelques problèmes ses derniers temps et apparemment votre dispute a été la goutte de trop et là il n'est vraiment pas bien.

-Quelques problèmes ? De quoi parles-tu ? S'exclama Dean de plus en plus inquiet.

Charlie lui expliqua ce que Castiel lui avait raconté et quand elle eut finit Dean s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

-Je ne suis qu'un abruti, grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu peux encore arranger ça Dean mais promets-moi de ne plus lui faire un coup pareil, dit plus calmement Charlie.

-Je te le promets, il est dans notre chambre ?

-Oui...Et Dean, je pense qu'il a du mal à accepter ce qu'il est, fit Charlie.

-Comment ça ?

-Bin tu sais il refuse de voir son reflet quand il ne porte pas son maquillage et ses lentilles, encore tout à leur il évitait de regarder dans le miroir, je ne sais pas si je fais de fausse hypothèse mais je pense que c'est peut-être un signe, dit Charlie en hésitant un peu.

Dean hocha et ne perdit plus de temps à rejoindre Castiel. Juste avant d'entrer Charlie lui déclara qu'elle partait travailler et qu'elle comptait sur Dean. Il avait fait le con et il allait s'assurer que tout rentre dans l'ordre, Charlie n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Castiel semblait toujours endormit mais une fois qu'il s'assit sur le lit, Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

Quand il croisa le regard de Dean, il se figea et se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux comme s'il attendait que Dean lui dise de partir.

Dean déglutit puis dit:

-Je suis désolé Cas, j'ai été un crétin, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je veux que tu restes avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais sauta dans les bras de Dean et s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dean l'entendit murmurer son nom et il le sera contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, je ne suis rien sans toi, ne m'abandonne pas, se mit à murmurer Castiel, la tête enfuie dans le cou de Dean.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Cas, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comptes autant pour moi que je ne compte pour toi, dit Dean.

-Je...je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne suis rien sans toi Dean mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi, bredouilla Castiel.

-C'est faux Cas, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne saurais pas me passer de toi, si tu étais partis à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, je serais une épave à l'heure actuelle.

-Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que si ! Tu es important pour moi, protesta Dean en prenant le visage de Castiel dans ses mains pour que celui-ci voie que Dean était sincère.

-Je suis un monstre Dean, murmura Castiel.

-C'est faux, tu es Cas mon ami et mon amoureux, tu as toujours les cheveux en bataille et tu adore les couvertures et dormir. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu m'as appris tellement de choses, tu as un oncle et une tante que je déteste mais un petit frère adorable. Tu embrasses comme un pro et j'adore t'embrasser parce que je me sens tout chose avec toi, je me sens bien et heureux avec toi. J'adore ta peau et tes yeux, tes vrais yeux bleus et tes lèvres un peu mauves. Tu es magnifique, j'ai envie de te protéger et de te garder contre moi pour le restant de mes jours, déclara Dean sans quitter les yeux de Castiel et en souriant faiblement.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Castiel.

-Je t'aime Cas, s'exclama Dean puis ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte ce qu'il venait de dire, il sourit et embrassa Castiel sur la bouche avant de répéter: je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement fort !

Castiel le regarda ébahit puis à son tour il attrapa le visage de Dean dans ses mains et ne cessa de l'embrasser, le "je t'aime" de Dean se répétant en boucle dans sa tête et tout son corps s'en réchauffait.

Dean qui était assis en face de lui se retrouva vite avec Cas assis entre ses jambes.

Les mains de Castiel descendirent le long des flancs de Dean et se retrouvèrent à agripper le bord de son pull et T-shirt. Dean comprit vite et fut heureux de lever les bras pour permettre à Castiel de retirer les vêtements qui faisaient obstacle. Dean fit de même et débarrassa Castiel de son t-shirt.

Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux torse nus ils se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Castiel se retrouvèrent agrippées à la nuque de Dean tandis que les mains de celui-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter ses hanches de sitôt.

Castiel sembla un peu se calmer, ses lèvres quittèrent doucement celles de Dean tout en gardant leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre et son regard plongé dans celui de Dean. Dean lui sourit et Castiel ouvrit la bouche, sembla se plonger dans de profondes réflexions puis cligna et murmura:

-Je t'aime aussi Dean, je t'aime...tellement.

Castiel sembla être aussi surpris que Dean par sa propre confession mais Dean était comblé, il rit doucement avant de replonger ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel et d'entamer un ballet endiablé entre leur langue.

Dean se redressa, tourna et coucha doucement Castiel sous lui, sur le matelas. Il abandonna sa bouche pour chérir le reste du corps de son amoureux, Castiel se laissa faire, bercé par des vagues d'excitations et de bien-être.

Les jours précédents ils s'étaient toujours arrêtés avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler l'envie l'un de l'autre mais il semblait que cette fois ils ne sauraient pas s'arrêter.

Dean qui avait embrassé la moindre parcelle de la peau du ventre de Castiel remonta vers son visage sans cesser pour autant de déposer des baisers et une fois arrivé à la hauteur du visage de celui-ci il continua à l'embrasser.

-J'ai envie de toi Cas, je ferais ce que tu veux, je t'aime et..., commença Dean en prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains.

-J'ai besoin de toi Dean, je t'aime aussi, je ne veux que toi, s'il te plait, le coupa Castiel impatient avant de reprendre les lèvres de Dean entre les siennes.

Sans rompre leur baiser ils se débarrassèrent de leurs jeans et boxer en quelques mouvements, une fois que Dean eut tiré le jeans de Castiel et l'ait lancé dans un coin de la chambre il en profita pour coucher confortablement Castiel puis il déposa de petits bisous dans le cou de celui-ci qui avait niché une main dans les cheveux de Dean et l'autre lui caressait le dos.

Les mains de Dean commencèrent doucement à explorer le corps de son amoureux qui se tortillait sous lui à la recherche de contact. Lorsque leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, les deux garçons gémirent à l'unisson et répétèrent le mouvement qui leur procurait autant de plaisir.

La température semblait monter considérablement dans la chambre et ils laissaient tous les deux échapper de petits soupirs et de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Quand Dean prit doucement leurs membres durs dans une main pour entamer des va et vient Castiel laissa définitivement un petit grognement s'échapper; appuyé sur son coude Dean avait passé son autre main dans les cheveux de Castiel et lui chuchota:

-Le lubrifiant est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté de toi avec les préservatifs, si tu pouvais les attraper...

Castiel grommela sans vraiment formuler de vrais mots avant de tordre un bras pour retirer hors du tiroir ce dont ils auraient besoin.

-Tu avais prévu le coup ? Finit-il par dire en souriant d'un air canaille.

-Mmm disons que je ne savais pas trop ce qui allait se passer alors j'ai juste joué la sécurité, répondit Dean avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Dean fit encore quelques mouvements de va et vient du poignet avant de lâcher leurs membres pour récupérer le tube de lubrifiant et de se placer entre les jambes de Castiel.

Pendant quelques minutes il sembla perdu dans la contemplation du corps de son amoureux étendu sous lui et caressa les jambes et le torse de celui-ci. Castiel se tortilla sous lui, excité et un peu gêné qu'on lui porte autant d'attention.

-Tu es magnifique Cas, dit Dean songeur tout en continuant ses caresses.

-Toi aussi Dean, tu me rends fou avec tes mains, avoua celui-ci la respiration saccadée.

-Tu as déjà fait ça avant Cas ? Demanda Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

-N...non mais je le veux Dean, j'en suis sûr, répondit Castiel essoufflé et un peu inquiet que Dean décide de s'arrêter là.

-D'accord, je vais y aller doucement alors, fit Dean en lui souriant.

Dean prépara Castiel qui se crispa quand il sentit l'intrusion d'un premier doigt mais bien vite il se détendit sous les baisers et les encouragements de Dean.

Peu de temps après les premières sensations bizarres Castiel sentit une vague de plaisir le frapper et il s'accrocha à Dean avec de plus de ferveur avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser.

-Je suis prêt Dean, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, soupira Castiel avant de dévorer la peau du cou de celui-ci.

Dean retira lentement ses doigts avant de s'occuper de placer le préservatif et de recouvrir son membre qui semblait maintenant sur le point d'exploser, de lubrifiant.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Castiel avant de se placer au-dessus de lui et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de guider son membre à l'intérieur.

Ce fut un peu douloureux pour Castiel au début mais Dean s'arrêtait dès que c'était le cas même s'il tremblait à force de se retenir.

Ils respiraient fort, leurs corps étaient recouverts de sueur et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux une seconde, Dean était plongé dans le bleu brillant de plaisir de Castiel tandis que celui-ci était envahis par le regard vert de désir de Dean.

Quand Castiel l'embrassa pour lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger Dean commença à faire de lents vas et vient, les coudes enfoncés dans le matelas et les mains dans les cheveux de Castiel tandis que les mains de celui-ci étaient agrippées au dos de Dean.

Lorsque Dean toucha de nouveau l'endroit qui libérait les vagues de plaisir qui traversaient le corps tout entier de Castiel, il gémit, trembla et souffla à Dean d'accélérer ce que celui-ci fut heureux de faire. Castiel sentait comme des ondes de chaleur se loger dans le creux de son ventre et son plaisir augmentait à chaque fois que Dean était au plus profond de lui, il entoura Dean de ses jambes pour rencontrer ses vas et vient et se mit à répéter le nom de Dean comme une prière.

Dean sentait que son orgasme allait bientôt atteindre son sommet et qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, Castiel était merveilleux et les bruits qu'il faisait ne le calmaient pas.

Il accéléra encore la cadence et Castiel gémit doucement avant de grommeler qu'il allait jouir.

Dean embrassa une dernière fois Castiel avant de se libérer et au même moment Castiel jouit.

Dean poussa un long grognement et ralentis ses mouvements avant de complètement les arrêter.

Castiel essoufflé, tremblait encore légèrement sous lui et ses jambes retombèrent sur le matelas, Dean resta immobile quelques instants, la tête posée sur le torse de Castiel pour reprendre son souffle.

Il se retira doucement de Castiel avant de rouler à côté de lui, il se débarrassa du préservatif et Castiel se tourna vers lui. Dean lui fit face et lui sourit avant d'articuler un silencieux "je t'aime", Castiel sourit à son tour et sans se préoccuper qu'ils soient tous les deux assez poisseux, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Dean.

Celui-ci rit doucement avant de prendre le t-shirt de Castiel et d'essuyer le ventre de celui-ci qui était un recouvert de semences. Après avoir lâché le t-shirt en boule au pied du lit Dean passa ses bras autour de Castiel et le serra contre lui.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un comme toi Cas, avoua Dean d'une voix fatiguée.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi, soupira Castiel.

-Je te propose de faire une petite sieste avant qu'on aille prendre une douche, murmura Dean avant de remonter la couverture sur leur deux corps nus.

-J'adhère à cette proposition, grommela Castiel sur le point de s'endormir, les jambes et les bras emmêlées avec ceux de Dean.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà je sais que les lemon c'est pas ce qu'aime tout le monde mais à ce stade là de l'écriture de l'histoire je me suis retrouvé a en écrire un et à aimer ce passage donc désolé pour ceux qui aimerait moins et pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas j'espère que ce lemon vous a plus :)<p> 


	16. Partie 16: Côlon

**W**

-Dean ! Charlie m'a dit que...

La fin de la phrase de Sam mourut lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit son frères endormit, enlacé avec son petit ami, des vêtements sur le sol éparpillés autour d'eux.

Sam grogna et referma la porte, il devait vraiment arrêter d'entrer sans frapper. Il soupira et rejoignit Charlie et Kevin dans le salon qui venaient de rentrer.

-Alors ? Demanda Charlie quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ils ont l'air d'avoir fait la paix, grommela Sam en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu leur as dit qu'on a commandé chinois ? Demanda Kevin.

-Nope, ils dorment, répondit Sam.

-Il fallait les réveiller ! Ils n'ont pas dormit toute l'après-midi quand même ! S'exclama Charlie.

-Non je ne pense pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent les voix de Dean et Castiel dans le couloir puis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit et ils les rejoignirent dans le salon.

Castiel souriait comme s'il était au paradis et Dean ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui.

-Ça va mieux Castiel ? Demanda Charlie.

-Mmm...Oh, oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Charlie, finit par répondre Castiel qui avait failli ne pas remarquer que c'était à lui qu'on parlait.

Dean s'assit contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Castiel s'assit aussi mais s'appuya de tout son long contre Dean qui passa son bras dans le dos de celui-ci. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et de temps en temps riaient ensemble, c'était comme si tous ce qui était autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Sam toussota et Dean leva les yeux et remarqua que son frère était dans le salon avec eux.

-Oh Sammy tu es là ! C'est cool, tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et Kevin a commandé chinois.

-Ok super, répondit Dean qui avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur Castiel.

-Regardez-moi ces deux tourtereaux, on voit littéralement des petits cœurs gravités autour d'eux, déclara Charlie en riant.

Dean se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de passer ses bras autour de Castiel et de le maintenir contre lui comme s'il redoutait qu'on le tire hors de sa portée.

Sam sourit et aida Kevin à aller chercher la vaisselle nécessaire pour le repas.

Il n'avait jamais vu son grand frère aussi éprit de quelqu'un, Dean était bien visiblement fou de Castiel et Sam espérait que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible, Castiel était bon pour Dean.

Charlie alla ouvrir la porte au livreur et ramena les sachets dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard Jo et Benny arrivèrent. Dean avait complètement zappé que c'était leur soirée jeux vidéo.

Ils mangèrent en discutant, Jo en appris plus sur Castiel et semblait l'apprécier.

Il fallut peu de temps à Castiel pour s'habituer aux consoles et en faisant équipe avec Dean ils raflèrent quelques trophées et à chaque trophée gagné Dean le couvrait de baisers.

-Han vous deux ! Prenez une chambre ! Protesta Jo qui était arrivée troisième dans le classement.

Sam fut le premier à quitter l'appartement et Dean le raccompagna.

-Charlie m'a raconté que vous vous étiez disputés mais je suis content de voir que tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre, dit Sam.

-Ouai, j'ai fait le connard et j'ai blessé Cas mais je pense que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner, grogna Dean en faisant la moue et en se frottant la nuque.

-Cas est un chouette gars, vous êtes bien l'un pour l'autre, sourit Sam.

-Merci Sammy... dis, Cas cherche un job mais pour l'instant tous les patrons qu'il a rencontré ne le prenne pas parce qu'il est un MV alors si jamais tu vois une occasion pour lui de se présenter peux-tu me sonner ?

-Bien sûr Dean ! Je peux peut être demander à quelques une de mes connaissances s'ils ont des idées ou même s'ils ont déjà rencontré des MV qui travaillent, déclara Sam qui semblait emballé par l'idée.

-Merci Sam, t'es un chouette frérot, sourit Dean avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

Une heure plus tard se fut Dean et Castiel qui décidèrent de rejoindre leur chambre.

Ils firent encore deux fois l'amour cette nuit-là avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Castiel ne fit pas de cauchemar et Dean le garda serré contre lui toute la nuit.

La semaine qui suivit passa comme une trainée de poudre, Dean et Castiel se sentaient aussi léger que des nuages et Sam leur apporta une bonne nouvelle, Jess savait où Castiel pouvait envoyer un CV sans craindre de se faire rejeté parce qu'il était un MV.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard après l'envoi de son CV, Castiel reçut un appel pour lui dire qu'il avait un entretien d'embauche avec le patron.

C'était un petit café à quinze minutes de leur appartement tenu par un certain Gabriel.

Dean déposa Castiel et lui dit qu'il reviendrait le chercher dans une heure.

La vitrine du café était accueillante et l'intérieure était chaleureux. Castiel se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune fille au jeune brun et expliqua qu'il avait un entretien d'embauche. La jeune fille lui sourit et le guida vers la petite cuisine du café, derrière le comptoir.

Un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, des cheveux blonds/bruns y faisait de la pâtisserie.

-Ha ! Tu dois être Castiel Novak ! Enchanté ! Je suis Gabriel du Délicio, se présenta le gars après s'être frotté les mains contre son tablier.

-Oui...euh enchanté, répondit Castiel en lui serrant la main.

-Pas facile de trouver un job quand on est un zomb, je te crois ! Heureusement que j'avais mon propre bisness avant toute cette merde, quand je suis sorti du Centre j'ai de suite rouvert et ça ne semble pas déranger les gens que ce soit la boutique d'un mort alors on fait aller ! Expliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel avait remarqué que Gabriel était un MV au moment même où celui-ci l'expliqua, il se sentit de suite un peu plus à l'aise et fut un peu surpris par la nonchalance de Gabriel mais au final ce gars lui plaisait.

-Alors tu sais faire un café ? Lui demanda Gabriel en le redirigeant vers le comptoir.

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Est-ce que tu parles beaucoup ?

-Euh non pas tellement, seulement aux gens que je connais, avoua Castiel.

-Mmm ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir servir des cafés et des pâtisseries aux gens vont te faire parler plus que tu ne le crois, déclara Gabriel en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Il y eut un cours silence puis Gabriel reprit:

-Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer ?

-Euh le plus tôt possible, déclara Castiel un peu surpris.

-Parfait, je te présente Krissy Chambers et il y a aussi Andy qui travaille ici, expliqua Gabriel.

Krissy le salut d'un geste de la main et Castiel fit de même.

-Bon tu commences demain matin à 8h30 ici, pour l'instant toi et moi sommes les seuls Mort-Vivant de la boutique mais qui sait, on pourra peut-être en engager d'autres, conclut Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel le remercie et Krissy lui fit visiter du café de fond en comble puis lui expliqua deux trois autres choses avant que Castiel ne voit l'Impala de Dean se parquer devant la boutique.

Castiel remercia et salua Gabriel et Krissy et rejoignit Dean.

Il lui sauta au cou dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui et le couvrit de baiser.

-J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé, dit Dean.

-Oui super bien ! Gabriel est génial et Krissy est sympa, je me réjouis de commencer ! Il faut que je remercie Sam et Jess pour ça ! S'exclama Castiel.

-On leur offrira le repas au Roadhouse ce soir alors, déclara Dean avant de démarrer.

Dean prit la main de Castiel et enlaça leurs doigts avant de murmurer:

-Tu vois tout s'arrange, tu as un job, des amis, un futur patron qui semble être sympa, on a notre petit chez nous et tu as un incroyablement beau petit ami.

Castiel rit doucement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.


	17. Partie 17: Muscle

**W**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Castiel pour mieux connaître Gabriel, Krissy et Andy. Son boulot lui plaisait et comme l'avait dit Gabriel il prit vite l'habitude de parler aux clients du café, les habitués l'acceptèrent assez rapidement bien que d'autres clients, les moins ponctuels, le regardaient parfois comme une bête de foire.

Gabriel fut celui qui aida le plus Castiel à apprendre à ignorer les gens qui faisaient leurs réflexions anti-MV tout haut et qui les insultaient, tous les deux étaient rapidement devenus amis et bien que Dean ait de temps en temps envie d'étrangler Gabriel, celui-ci étaient souvent invité à leur table au Roadhouse.

En dehors du travaille Castiel menait toujours une vie paisible et heureuse, Dean et lui s'entendait toujours à merveille et à chaque fois qu'ils sont au bord de la dispute Dean les arrête et Castiel lui en ai à chaque fois reconnaissant. Il arrive encore que Castiel fasse des cauchemars mais ça devient rare, Missouri dit que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois que Castiel travaille au Delicio et pour fêter ça tout le staff a été invité au Roadhouse le soir-même.

Après ses heures de travail, Castiel eut le temps de rentrer à l'appartement pour se préparer avant de retrouver ses amis et collègues au bar.

Dean l'attendait dans le salon et se leva quand il le vit franchir la porte pour l'accueillir avec un baiser.

-Alors ça été le boulot aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dean en gardant son front appuyé contre celui de Castiel et les bras autour de sa taille.

-Oui, tout c'est bien passé, Gabriel a recouvert Andy de farine aujourd'hui, c'était assez drôle, raconta Castiel en passant ses bras autour du cou de Dean.

-Je vais enfin rencontrer Krissy et Andy aujourd'hui, je vais leur demander s'il trouve que ton travaille est satisfaisant, plaisanta Dean avant de déposer un autre baiser sur la joue de Castiel.

-Mmm je devrais alors faire la même chose et demander à Bobby s'il est content de toi au garage, d'ailleurs as-tu bien travaillé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Castiel en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les petits baisers que Dean semait sur son visage.

-Ça c'est bien passé...j'ai juste un doigt un peu bleu à cause d'un bête faux mouvement mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Quoi ?! Montre-le-moi ! Demanda Castiel en rouvrant les yeux, un peu inquiet.

Dean lui montra l'index de sa main droite qui était en effet bleu et un peu gonflé.

-Tu crois que ça ira ? Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un docteur on ne sait jamais, fit Castiel en prenant délicatement le doigt entre les siens.

Castiel releva la tête et vit Dean le regarder avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Castiel lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi ?! Il n'y a rien de drôle Dean, si tu as cassé ton doigt tu devrais..., commença Castiel avant de se faire interrompre par les lèvres de Dean qui prirent possession des siennes.

Quand Dean rompit le baiser Castiel soupira et Dean dit en riant:

-Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiets pour moi.

-Pff tu riras moins quand ton doigt tombera, grommela Castiel en quittant les bras de Dean.

-Hé où vas-tu ?

-Prendre une douche, répondit Castiel.

-Pas sans moi, répliqua Dean en rattrapant Castiel.

Une fois qu'ils furent lavés et habillé, ils quittèrent l'appartement et allèrent au Roadhouse.

Seul Charlie et Gabriel était déjà assis à leur table.

Dean poussa un peu Gabriel et s'assit avec Castiel à côté de lui.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement et Krissy arriva peu de temps après suivit par Andy.

-Et voilà Andy, déclara Castiel en désignant le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers leur table.

-Hé mais c'est Andy Gallagher ! Je le connais ! Fit remarquer Dean.

-Dean Winchester ?! Ça alors ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Andy en serrant la main de Dean avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Demanda Castiel intrigué.

-Ouai on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble avant que le vaccin ne débarque, expliqua Andy.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi dont parlait Cas ! S'exclama Dean.

-J'étais aussi au courant que Castiel sortait avec un gars appelé Dean mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était toi, tu sais avec ton père et tout ça.

-J'ai quitté la maison familiale et je ne participe plus aux activités de chasse de mon père, on se parle à peine maintenant, c'est un peu dommage mais je ne regrets pas d'avoir quitté son équipe et d'avoir accepté le poste que Bobby me proposait au garage.

Dean et Andy discutèrent encore longuement et Castiel se sentait un peu jaloux, il se rendait bien compte que sa jalousie n'était pas fondé mais il ne pouvait s'y en empêcher.

Les autres autours de lui parlaient entre eux et il se contenta d'écouter.

Quand Andy se leva pour aller chercher une autre tournée Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

-Il est chouette Andy, il m'avait manqué, avoua-t-il.

-Mmmhmm, répondit Castiel en faisant la moue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ? Tu es bien silencieux et tu as l'air un peu vexé.

- Non je ne suis pas vexé, juste un peu...jaloux, grommela Castiel en baissant la tête et en croisant les bras.

Il sentit le bras de Dean se resserré autour de ses épaules puis le souffle chaud de Dean contre son oreille.

-Jaloux ? D'Andy ?

-Peut-être.

-Mais Cas tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime et que je veux avoir à côté de moi tous les jours, rit Dean.

-Je sais c'est stupide mais je n'ai su m'en empêcher, dit Castiel un peu gêné.

-Hé Cas regardes-moi, demanda Dean.

Castiel releva la tête, son regard croisant celui de Dean qui posa une main sur la joue de Castiel avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement et sentit Dean sourire dans leur baiser.

-Wow...euh voilà les bières ! Déclara Andy en revenant s'asseoir les verres en mains.

Dean s'écarta doucement de Castiel après lui avoir murmuré un petit "je t'aime" ce qui rassura complètement Castiel et qui fit disparaître la moindre trace de jalousie.

Dean laissa un bras autour de lui et Castiel posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sam et Jess arrivèrent peu de temps après et Castiel discuta avec eux.

-Ça alors Winchester ! Ça faisait un bail ! Déclara une voix interrompant les discutions à leur table.

Dean se retourna et reconnut de suite l'homme qui lui parlait:

-Gordon.

-Que deviens-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais ferrailleur avec le vieux Singer, quand je pense que toi et moi avions l'habitude de protéger la population contre ces vermines de Croat, dit Gordon.

-Je suis mécanicien au garage de Bobby et je pense pouvoir affirmer que je ne suis plus utile aux patrouilles parce qu'il n'y a plus de menace donc cette équipe n'a plus raison d'être, j'ai tourné la page, rectifia Dean.

-C'est là où tu te trompes Winchester, encore hier on a abattu un de ces enragés, il ne prenait pas son traitement et c'était un danger, ricana Gordon.

-Je pense que vous allez avoir des ennuis si vous continuez votre petite vendetta, ces personnes font partie de la société et les lois s'appliquent à eux aussi, vos actions vont être jugé comme des meurtres, déclara Sam.

Gordon se tourna vers Sam et haussa les épaules, il eut un court silence et c'est alors que Castiel se rendit compte que Gordon le fixait ce qui le fit frissonner.

-Oh Winchester, ne me dit pas que tu es tombé aussi bas que ça, dit-il en souriant d'un air carnassier comme s'il allait tirer une balle dans le crâne de Castiel au milieu du bar.

-J'aimerai que tu t'en aille maintenant Gordon, déclara Dean en serrant les dents et en se tournant un peu plus vers celui-ci pour faire barrière entre lui et Castiel.

-Toi et une vermine de Croat, c'est pire que ce que je pensais, tu sais que cet enfoiré n'a qu'une idée en tête et c'est de te bouffer les entrailles, fit Gordon comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Dean.

-Gordon dégage ! Grogna Dean en fermant les poings.

-Tu es vraiment un naïf Winchester, cette chose te manipule, je te dis elles ne devraient même pas pouvoir marcher dans les rues avec nous ou seulement avec une muselière, nargua Gordon en ne quittant pas Castiel du regard.

-Gordon ! S'exclama Dean en se levant.

-Dean, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Castiel d'une petite voix.

-Laisse tomber Dean, ajouta Sam.

-Fais ce qu'ils te disent Dean, laisse tomber et va baiser ta pourriture de zombie, pas sûr que maman Winchester aurait été fier de toi, ricana Gordon.

Cette fois Dean ne se retint plus et lui balança un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Gordon tituba et rit, Dean lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. Tous ceux à la table Winchester se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur eux pour les séparer.

Les coups fusèrent et Gordon eut le temps de répliquer et Dean de lui donner un autre coup de poing avant qu'Andy et Sam n'aient réussit à maintenir Gordon et que Castiel et Gabriel ne maintiennent Dean.

-Lâchez-moi que j'aille lui foutre une raclée, gronda Dean en se débattant.

-Crois-moi je te lâcherai bien mais nous sommes dans un bar et ce gars est un connard qui ne mérite pas notre attention, grogna Gabriel en tenant Dean.

-C'est ça Winchester ! Écoute ces pourritures ! T'es bon qu'à ça, cracha Gordon avec un sourire mauvais.

-Assez ! S'exclama Ellen qui venait de débarquer entre eux.

Le silence se fut de suite, en tant que patronne du bar Ellen avait toujours eu une certaine autorité.

-Gordon je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Dean tu te calme où je t'interdis de venir pendant un mois.

Dean arrêta de se débattre et Gabriel et Castiel purent enfin le lâcher. Gordon fut poussé jusqu'à la porte où il sortit en lâchant des insultes.

Dès qu'il fut sorti Castiel se tourna vers Dean et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça Dean, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai pas su m'empêcher Cas, Gordon t'a insulté toi et ma mère, murmura Dean en enlaça Castiel.

Castiel releva la tête, posa une main sur la joue de Dean qui lui fit un petit sourire, et lui caressa sa lèvre ouverte du bout du pouce.

-Si on rentrait et que je m'occupais de toi, proposa Castiel.

-Ça marche, souffla Dean avant d'embrasser le front de celui-ci.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et quittèrent le bar avec Charlie qui voulait rentrer aussi.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement Dean et Castiel rejoignirent de suite leur chambre.

Castiel faillit lâcher un cri de stupeur quand il vit la large ecchymose que Dean avait sur le torse.

-Ce n'est pas si grave Cas, ne fais pas cette tête, le rassura Dean en jetant son t-shirt au pied du lit.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de retirer son t-shirt et ses chaussures avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

En moins de deux Dean se retrouva couché sur le lit avec Castiel au-dessus de lui qui recouvrait son corps de baisers.

Dean se cambrait sous les caresses de Castiel et lâcha de petits grognements incontrôlés quand son amoureux lui lécha et mordilla sa peau.

Castiel finit par remonter vers son visage et l'embrassa tandis que ses hanches frottaient contre celles de Dean. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'autre descendit lentement jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son pantalon qu'il défit avant la tirette.

-Cas, Cas, gémit Dean en fermant les yeux et en soulevant son bassin à la recherche de plus de contact.

-Chut Dean, je suis là, le calma Castiel entre deux baisers.

Castiel passa doucement sa main entre le jeans et le boxer de Dean et palpa son érection ce qui fit gémir celui-ci.

Castiel se débarrassa ensuite du jeans de Dean et par la même occasion du sien, pendant qu'avec sa bouche il déposait mille baisers dans le cou, sur le torse et sur le ventre de Dean.

Sa main attrapa le membre dur de Dean et entama de lents va-et-vient.

Castiel sentait Dean trembler sous lui, il avait une main agrippée dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le bas de son dos.

Quand Castiel baissa son boxer et celui de Dean pour attraper leur érection dans sa main, Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement avant de tirer Castiel par les cheveux pour l'embrasser férocement.

Dean attira Castiel le plus près possible de lui et se mit à bouger son bassin en même temps que les mouvements de Castiel. Il ne fut plus le seul à laisser échapper de petits gémissements, les bruits de Castiel se mélangèrent au sien et quelques instants plus tard ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans la main de Castiel et sur le ventre de Dean.

Castiel ne bougea pas, resta front contre front avec Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reprit son souffle.

Dean fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il sourit en voyant Castiel la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux toujours fermés et toujours essoufflé. Il alla déposer un petit baiser sur le nez de son amoureux qui ouvrit les yeux et qui lui sourit à son tour.

-Tu sais Cas j'ai déjà eu des petits copains avant toi mais…

Dean fit une pause pour mieux contempler la moue d'ennuis de Castiel avant de rire doucement et de terminer :

-…mais aucun n'était à ta hauteur, il n'y a que toi à qui j'ai dit je t'aime et il n'y a que pour toi que je ressens ses émotions.

-Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi Dean, je veux que tu restes la seule personne à qui j'ai dit je t'aime, murmura Castiel en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Dean.

-Si Sam m'entendait il dirait que je me suis transformée en fille, rit Dean en posant une main dans le dos de Castiel.

-Il l'a dit tout à l'heure quand on s'est embrassé et lors de notre soirée jeux vidéo la semaine passée, fit Castiel.

-Mince ! Cas je pense qu'on doit rompre.

Castiel lui administra une tape sur le ventre et un regard noir ce qui fit rire Dean qui le sera plus fort contre lui avant de remonter la couverture par au-dessus d'eux après avoir effacer toutes traces de leur activité précédente avec un t-shirt qui traînait.

Dean soupira et embrassa une dernière fois Castiel avant de s'endormir, celui-ci toujours à moitié couché sur lui. Castiel ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir, bercé par les battements de cœur de Dean.


	18. Partie 18: Peau

**W**

Durant le courant de la semaine qui suivit leur soirée au Roadhouse Castiel eut l'impression que quelque chose changea. Sa relation avec Dean était toujours aussi parfaite et leur vie de couple était à son apogée, de ce côté-là tout allait bien.

Non c'était plutôt un sentiment qui démangeait Castiel et qui le faisait frissonner, il avait l'impression d'être observé et suivit. Il n'en dit rien à Dean puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre preuve que quelqu'un l'espionnait.

Il était juste mal à l'aise quand Dean ne savait venir le rechercher au café après le boulot et qu'il devait rentrer à pied, il avait envie de courir. D'ailleurs il se mettait souvent à cavaler dans les escaliers de leur immeuble avant d'entrer en trombe dans leur appartement et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Au café il observait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des habitués comme des potentiels espions.

Vendredi soir quand il rentra en courant dans l'appartement, suant et le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, Charlie se retourna et lui dit d'un air soucieux :

-Ça va Castiel ? On dirait que tu as couru un marathon.

-Oui ça va Charlie, je…je vais aller prendre une douche, répondit Castiel entre deux inspirations.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain Dean venait de rentrer et se dirigeait vers lui.

-Charlie m'a dit que tu es rentré dans l'appart en trombe comme si on te poursuivait, tout va bien j'espère ?! Dit-il inquiet.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et laissa Dean le prendre dans ses bras, une fois sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Dean il soupira et finit par dire :

-J'ai l'impression d'être fou Dean, je…j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit et je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves, c'est juste un sentiment qui me fait tordre les boyaux et frissonner.

-Hé hé, regardes-moi Cas, dit Dean d'une voix calme mais ferme, si tu as l'impression qu'on t'espionne je ne vais plus te laisser rentrer seul.

-Merci Dean mais si tu dois rester au garage…

-Ne discute pas Cas, je sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en Gab donc tu devrais être en sécurité au café, je m'occupe de t'y conduire et de venir te rechercher d'accord ?

-D'accord, finit par accepter Castiel qui se sentait un peu mieux après avoir partagé son inquiétude avec Dean.

Ils rejoignirent Kevin et Charlie dans le salon et s'installèrent devant la télé.

Ce soir-là Dean prépara son fameux Hamburger maison et Castiel regretta pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps de ne pas pouvoir manger.

Le lendemain Dean respecta sa promesse, conduit et vint rechercher Castiel, il devait en avoir touché deux mots à Gabriel que Castiel trouva un peu surprotecteur à son égard ce jour-là mais il ne dit rien et laissa Gabriel foudroyer du regard tous ceux qu'il considérait comme impolis et rudes.

Le jour suivant Dean conduit de nouveau Castiel jusqu'au café et Gabriel réussit à le convaincre de rentrer avec lui pour une après-midi jeux vidéo en attendant que Dean ait fini son travaille au garage. Castiel considérait un peu Gabriel comme un grand frère et passa une après-midi à rire avec lui.

C'est lundi après-midi que la donne changea, Castiel se dirigeait vers une table donc le client avait levé la main pour être resservi en café lorsque celui-ci lui tendit un téléphone portable et dit :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler.

-Je…de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Castiel sur ses gardes.

-C'est important, répondez, insista le gars d'une voix doucereuse.

Castiel déglutit et amena le portable à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Ha ! J'ai enfin l'occasion de te parler…ou plutôt de te proposer un marcher, déclara une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Castiel de plus en plus inquiet.

-Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ? Voyons je suis le gars qui te traite pour ce que tu es vraiment et pas l'illusion du parfait citoyen qui est rentré dans les rangs.

-Gordon ? Tenta Castiel incertain.

-Tu vois que ce n'était si très compliqué ! Maintenant tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et m'écouter, je me trouve actuellement sur le toit du bâtiment en face du garage Singer et j'ai une petite télécommande en main. Demandes-moi un peu à quoi elle sert, déclara Gordon qui semblait trouver la situation amusante.

-A quoi sert-elle ? Bredouilla Castiel confus.

-Figure-toi qu'avant l'arrivée de Singer et Winchester j'ai été faire un petit tour dans ce garage et j'ai installé un petit cadeau qui pourrait faire boum en fonction de la réponse que tu vas me donner : tu as le choix de suivre Martin qui se trouve à côté de toi où tu as le choix de raccrocher et on te laisse tranquille.

-Si je vais avec Martin vous ne faites pas exploser le garage c'est ça ?! Je veux bien le suivre si vous laissez Dean et Bobby tranquille ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! S'exclama Castiel immédiatement.

-Voilà ce que tu vas faire si tu veux que je ne fasse pas exploser ton joujou préféré, tu vas prétexter que tu es malade et que tu rentres chez toi et une fois hors du café tu suivras Martin et tu ne t'enfuiras pas, tu laisses Martin s'occuper de toi, déclara Gordon.

-D'accord, d'accord mais promettez que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Dean ! Insista Castiel.

-A tout à l'heure Castiel ! Fit Gordon avant de raccrocher.

Castiel rendit le téléphone à Martin d'une main tremblante et celui-ci lui dit :

-Vas dire à ton boss que tu t'en vas.

Castiel acquiesça et alla trouver Krissy parce que Gabriel était parti faire des achats pour renflouer leur stock et lui dit que Dean venait le chercher parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Repose-toi bien Castiel et ne revient que quand tu es sûr d'aller mieux, je ne veux pas attraper la grippe, la salua Krissy en souriant.

-Au revoir Krissy, le salua Castiel avant de sortir du café et d'apercevoir Martin qui l'attendait.

Castiel suivit Martin, tremblant et appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver, il pouvait très bien se débarrasser de lui d'un coup de couteau ou d'une balle dans la tête dans le fond d'une ruelle.

Martin ne dit rien et les conduisit jusqu'à une voiture, il ouvrit le coffre et ordonna à Castiel de mettre les mains dans son dos. Martin lia ses mains et le poussa dans le coffre avant de le refermer.

Castiel avait envie de hurler à l'aide mais il se retint et espéra de tout son cœur que Gordon avait abandonné son idée de faire exploser le garage, si cela se faisait il avait tout simplement fait tout sauter et gagner en même temps la soumission de Castiel.

Le trajet en voiture fut le plus déplaisant que Castiel ait connu, ses bras et ses poignets lui faisaient mal et il avait l'impression que son corps ne serait plus qu'un énorme coup bleu lorsqu'il sortirait de là…s'il sortait de là.

Quand la voiture finit par s'arrêter Castiel entendit Martin sortir de la voiture et des voix discuter entre elles. Ils laissèrent Castiel dans le coffre assez longtemps au point que celui-ci finisse par s'endormir.

Ce fut la voix de Gordon qui le réveilla et Martin qui le tira hors du coffre.

-Creedy aide Martin à installer notre invité, dit Gordon.

Castiel comprit vite qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné, le dénommé Creedy et Martin le traînèrent jusqu'à un des piliers en béton qui maintenait le toit de tôles et l'attachèrent là-bas. Gordon les suivait en regardant Castiel avec un sourire mauvais.

Castiel avait l'impression que son espoir de vie venait de diminuer considérablement, son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

-Vous allez me tuer, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Exact mais pas tout de suite, ricana Gordon en s'accroupissant à son niveau, on a prévu une petite réjouissance avant ça pour réveiller un peu la population sur le danger que vous représentez toujours.

-Je ne fais de mal à personne ! Je prends mes médicaments tous les jours et je ne veux plus être une menace pour les personnes saines ! S'exclama Castiel complètement paniqué.

-Dans quelques heures, tu ne diras plus ça, tu seras une bête qui voudra mordre tout ce qui sera à sa portée, sans médoc tu seras la preuve qu'il nous faut pour que les gens se rendent compte qu'ils ont toujours besoin d'une équipe comme nous, cracha Gordon en tirant Castiel par les cheveux pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne me faites pas blesser des innocents ! Vous êtes fous ! Je veux blesser personne !

-Laissez-le ici, on viendra le rechercher ce soir, déclara Gordon en se relevant et en s'éloignant de Castiel.

Martin fourra un tissu dans la bouche de Castiel avant de repartir avec les autres dans sa voiture.

Castiel essaya de crier à l'aide pour que quelqu'un le trouve mais tous ses appelles furent étouffé et à bout de souffle il éclata en sanglot. Il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Dean et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi si ces tarés comptaient blesser un innocent grâce à lui.

* * *

><p>Il reste 4 chapitres à cette histoire, merci à tous pour vos reviews et le temps que vous avez passez jusqu'ici à lire StoneHeart :)<p> 


	19. Partie 19: Veines

**W**

-Comment ça il a dit qu'il rentrait avec moi ! S'exclama Dean en se tirant les cheveux.

-Dean arrêt de crier, je te le répète il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que tu étais venu le chercher pour rentrer chez vous, c'est vrai qu'il semblait un peu fébrile, déclara Krissy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! demanda Gabriel les bras chargés.

-Merde Gab Cas n'est pas à l'appart ! Il a disparu ! ajouta Dean qui sentait la panique monter.

-Krissy tu t'occupes de la boutique je pars à la recherche de Cas avec Dean-o, décidé Gabriel en déposant ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur le comptoir.

La jeune fille ne discuta pas et les regarda quitter le café pour monter dans l'Impala. Dean démarra en trombe et quitta son champ de vision.

-Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être !? S'exclama Dean qui ne savait pas vraiment où aller.

-Depuis quand a-t-il dis qu'il se sentait suivi déjà ? Je suppose qu'il était effectivement suivi et qu'on a fini par lui mettre la main dessus, grogna Gabriel.

-Depuis une semaine, répondit Dean.

-Qui pourrait bien décider de s'en prendre à lui ? demanda Gabriel.

-J'en sais rien moi !

-Bien sûr que si Dean ! Tu sais qui pourrait être la cause de tout ça ! Réfléchis ! Tu faisais partie des Chasseurs avant, je serais prêt à parier que c'est un de ses fanatiques qui…, commença Gabriel en s'emporta.

-Gordon ! C'est depuis notre altercation au Roadhouse que Cas se sent suivit !

-Bon trouvons l'adresse de ce bâtard et allons récupérer Castiel.

-Je sais où il habite, déclara Dean d'un ton décidé en faisant de mi-tour.

Dean et Gabriel ne trouvèrent personne chez Gordon, ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison de Martin puisque Dean savait qu'il collait toujours les baskets de Gordon. Personne là-bas non plus, Dean commençait franchement à désespérer de retrouver Castiel.

-Quelqu'un doit bien savoir où sont ses types, grogna Gabriel en se laissant tomber dans le siège de l'Impala à côté de Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis claqua les doigts et redémarra l'Impala, Gabriel se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et Dean se contenta de lui répondre :

-Mon père a peut-être une idée.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Dean accéléra, il allait récupérer son Castiel à tous prix.

Et si jamais John se trouvait mêlé à toute cette affaire que dieu vienne en aide à Dean parce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais et risquait même de lui mettre un poing dans le visage.

**W**

Castiel sentait ses cordes vocales se figer et si on lui demandait de parler il serait maintenant seulement capable de grogner. Le puits sans fond dans son estomac revint petit à petit et cette faim s'accentuait de minute en minute.

Castiel arrêta de sangloter, il n'en avait plus l'envie, tous ses envies disparaissaient une après l'autre et bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'une : « trouver Dean ».

Une dernière pensée le traversa avant qu'il ne se mette à mâchouiller le tissu qu'il avait en bouche : « Je pensais que j'avais plus de temps avant de redevenir un monstre mais en fin de compte ce médoc ne fait que couvrir ce que je suis ».

Deux heures plus tard quand Gordon, Martin et Creedy revinrent pour l'embarquer dans le fond d'une camionnette Castiel tenta de les mordre à la moindre occasion, Martin faillit y passer.

-Voyez comme ce chien est enragé, grogna Gordon en refermant les portes du Van.

**W**

Sam dévala les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des cris dans le hall d'entrée.

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son frère et celle de son père et quand il eut descendu les dernières marches il vit Dean retenu par Gabriel qui tentait vraisemblablement de sauter à la gorge de leur père.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Cas ! Où est-il !? Dis-moi où il est ! Si vous lui faites du mal je jure que je vais tous vous étriperez ! Hurlait Dean.

-Dean ! Dean qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Demanda Sam en attrapant son grand frère par l'épaule pour essayer de le calmer et qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Ton frère a perdu la boule voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me veut ! Gronda John en levant les mains au ciel.

Dean arrêta de se débattre, se laissa aller contre son frère et finit par dire :

-Cas a disparu Sam, ça faisait une semaine qu'il se sentait suivi et je n'ai pas su le protéger, je suis sûr que c'est Gordon ! Ni lui ni Martin n'est chez lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent mais si je retrouve le corps de Cas dans un fossé je les tuerai puis je me tuerai, croassa Dean la voix brisée.

-Calmes-toi Dean, on ne l'a pas encore trouvé, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Sam.

-Je voulais savoir si LUI était au courant ! S'il savait ce que son équipe de choc préparait ! S'écria Dean d'un ton accusateur, en désignant John du doigt.

-Papa, es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers son père.

John ne répondit rien, garda les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

-Réponds ! Réponds ! Je dois retrouver Cas ! Hurla Dean.

-J'ai dissout la dernière équipe de Chasseurs la semaine dernière parce qu'on a eu trop d'avertissements de l'état et que de toutes manières les gens sont tous ingrats, plus personne ne soutenait notre juste cause, grommela John.

Dean lâcha une plainte et s'assit à terre, se frottant le visage avec ses mains.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'en sais pas plus ? Insista Sam.

-A la fin de la réunion où j'ai annoncé l'arrêt de nos patrouilles Gordon m'a assuré qu'il prouverait aux gens de Kansas City qu'ils avaient toujours besoin de nous…j'ai reçu un message de sa part il y a quelques heures qui disait que j'étais invité à la fête aux flambeaux ce soir pour voir le retour de notre équipe ou un truc comme ça, soupira John.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que Gordon sera là-bas ? Demanda Dean d'une petite voix.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Sam songeur.

Dean se releva et dit à John :

-Tu viens avec nous ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver Gordon et une fois que je lui aurais mis la main dessus il me dira où se trouve Cas !

John sembla vouloir protester puis laissa tomber et se contenta de soupirer.

Sam, Gabriel, Dean et John remontèrent dans l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers le centre de Kansas City.


	20. Partie 20: Artères

**W**

La marche aux flambeaux de Kansas City était assez ressente, elle avait pour but de rappeler aux habitant tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie durant la Pandémie du virus Croatoan. Elle démarrait de la grande place où les habitants se rassemblaient d'abord pour manger et danser puis chacun se munissait d'un flambeau et suivait le maire qui guidait le cortège autour de ce qui restait des murs et barricades de la ville en racontant les histoires des temps difficiles aux plus jeunes.

Quand Gordon gara le Van au milieu d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la place son plan ne manquait de plus grand-chose pour être complet.

-Creedy va tracer le chemin de notre ami avec le sang de veau que Martin a été cherché ce matin, dit-il en sortant son M24 de derrière le siège.

-J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a besoin de sang, grommela Creedy en sortant le seau de sang de la camionnette.

-On en a besoin pour être sûr que le zombie aille là où on veut qu'il aille, expliqua Martin.

-S'il rejoint la place via une autre rue il pourrait rencontrer d'autres gens que nous et je veux être sûr de savoir où il est, ajouta Grodon.

-Si on arrive à reformer la patrouille on pourra être augmenté ? demanda Creedy.

-Tais-toi et va tracer cette fichue piste ! Grogna Gordon.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris je prends ton flingue de sniper et je me mets sur le toit de la superette tandis que toi tu te mêles à la foule, récapitula Martin.

-Exact, et tu ne tires que si je t'en donne le signal, précisa Gordon en checkant son revolver qu'il enfourna dans sa veste et son couteau à sa ceinture.

Martin hocha et embarqua le M24 dans sa housse pour se diriger vers le petit supermarché de la place. Gordon attendit une quinzaine de minutes puis ouvrit précautionneusement les portes du Van.

Castiel s'était mis en boule au fond de celui-ci, Gordon soupira en voyant que le zombie ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de là.

-Tu ne rends pas la tâche de te descendre en public facile, grogna-t-il avant de monter pour s'approcher de Castiel.

-Pas bresser gens, grommela Castiel en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

-Mais bien sûr, dit Gordon en sortant une seringue de sa poche.

Il retira le capuchon et purgea le liquide avant d'attraper d'une main ferme Castiel par la nuque. Castiel eut à peine le temps de se débattre que l'aiguille était enfoncée dans sa nuque, entre ses vertèbres et que le produit était injecté dans son corps.

Gordon retira la seringue et se recula de suite.

-Tu vois c'est un petit excitant, j'ai entendu dire que ça rendait les pourritures dans ton genre fou furieux, ça devrait nous faciliter la tâche, ricana-t-il avant de descendre du Van et de se diriger vers la place du village.

Castiel sentit tout son corps être pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, il hurla et pour finir perdit connaissance.

**W**

Dean avait recruté l'aide de Kevin et de Charlie qui étaient déjà sur place pour la veillée aux flambeaux.

Une fois l'Impala parquée, Dean sauta hors de son bébé et se mit à courir vers la place suivit de Sam, Gabriel et John.

Il y avait du monde et ils devaient marcher une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de pouvoir atteindre le centre de la ville.

**W**

J'ai une piste qui semble être assez fraîche et j'espère qu'elle ne tarderait pas à me mener à une charogne ou encore mieux l'animal toujours vivant parce que j'ai faim !

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu aussi faim et elle semblait cacher quelque chose comme si mon esprit essayait de me dire que je devais me rappeler d'autre chose.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai continué à suivre les traces de sang sur le sol et sur les murs, quand le sang dégoulinait encore un peu je m'arrêtais pour le récupéré sur le bout de mes doigts pour les lécher le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de bruit dans le coin et des tas d'odeurs, je n'étais pas sûr que j'aurais tenté de m'aventurer dans ce coin là si je n'avais pas aussi faim.

La faim me faisait oublier toutes les précautions que je prenais en temps normale.

J'ai grogné de frustration en trouvant une nouvelle traînée de sang mais pas la bête à qui elle appartenait, je me suis contenté de continuer à avancer.

**W**

-Vous voyez Gordon quelque part ? demanda Dean à Charlie.

-Non nulle part pour le moment, on te tient au courant, que ton père essaye de le contacter, affirma Charlie avant de raccrocher.

-Est-ce que tu peux essayer de sonner à Gordon ? demanda Dean à son père en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

Sam et Gabriel étaient partis de leur côté pour chercher après Gordon et Dean avec John avaient pris une autre rue.

John grommela un peu mais sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Gordon.

-John ? Tu es à la veillée des flambeaux ? répondit la voix de Gordon.

-Allo Gordon, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? Je suis bientôt sur la place, j'aimerais te parler, répondit John.

-Je t'attends près du bar sous le chapiteau, je pense que tu vas être agréablement surpris, ricana Gordon.

John raccrocha et Dean qui avait tout entendu voulut partir en courant mais son père le retint et lui dit :

-Sois intelligent Dean, laisses-moi aller le trouver pour qu'il me raconte ce qu'il manigance, dès que j'en sais plus je te sonne.

Dean se clama un peu, finit par hocher la tête et laissa partir son père en éclaireur. Dean le suivit de prêt mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bar.

Les gens étaient pour la plus part à table et discutaient entre eux, l'ambiance était bonne et les enfants courraient partout sur la place.

Dean s'appuya contre le mur de l'église et se contenta d'observer les festivités.

Quelques minutes passèrent entre le moment où son père était entré dans le chapiteau pour aller à la rencontre de Gordon entre le moment où son portable sonna, Sam l'appelait.

Alors qu'il décrochait il vit Gordon sortir du chapiteau accompagné de son père, ils semblaient être pris dans une grande discussion.

-Je t'écoute Sam, fit Dean sans quitter la scène des yeux.

-Dean ! On n'a pas trouvé Gordon mais Gabriel vient d'apercevoir Castiel ! C'est pas bon du tout ! Il est…, s'exclama Sam.

Dean ne comprit pas la fin de sa phrase, au même moment des gens se mirent à crier sur sa droite. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se mit à courir vers là d'où venait les cris.


	21. Partie 21: Coeur

**W**

-Gordon est-ce que tu viens de me dire qu'il y avait un zombie ici, au milieu de cette foule ! Amené par toi !? S'exclama John.

-Le plan est de le descendre John ! On doit faire ça pour que ces fichus citoyens comprennent qu'on est utile et qu'ils ont besoin de nous ! Insista Gordon.

-Notre mission est de protéger les gens Gordon ! Pas de lâcher des zombies sur eux ! Et encore moins de sevrer un Croat de son traitement pour pouvoir le tirer en public ! S'exclama John.

-N'importe qu…, commença Gordon.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je connais ce zombie ! C'est celui qui obsède mon fils ! Il est venu me trouver et m'a accusé d'avoir préparé ce coup irresponsable avec vous ! Rugit John.

- Un pourri est un pourri ! C'est ce que tu nous as enseigné John ! Je ne fais que mon boulot et je vais en descendre un maintenant ! Répliqua Gordon furieux avant de s'éloigner.

Au moment même des gens se mirent à crier sur leur gauche, John fut noyé durant quelques secondes dans une foule de personnes qui couraient vers lui puis quand il chercha après Gordon il ne le retrouva plus. John jura et se dirigea vers là où les cris avaient commencé.

**W**

Des tas de gens étaient là, juste devant moins mais pas moyen de retrouver l'odeur de la bête dont j'avais suivi les traces de sang. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens pour que je tente d'en attraper un pour le mâchouiller dans un coin.

Au moment où j'allais me reculer pour repartir dans la ruelle et attraper une proie plus à ma taille, un gamin me fonça dedans.

J'ai laissé échapper un grognement d'ennui et au moment où son regard croisa le mien je vis le sien s'agrandir de terreur et il se mit à hurler.

Les adultes alertés par son cri tournèrent leur attention vers nous et quelqu'un cria :

-Il n'est pas traité ! C'est un Croat infecté !

À partir de là j'ai pas tout compris parce qu'ils se sont tous levé et se sont mis à courir, j'ai pas tellement bougé et ce qui devait être le père du petit gars me balança un coup poing dans le ventre avant de tirer son fils dans ses bras.

Pas très content de sa réaction je me suis mis à rugir sur lui et à m'avancer.

Je lui ai attrapé le bras et j'étais cette fois-ci bien décidé à lui en manger un morceau.

Le type se mit à hurler et son fils s'enfuit au moment où je fis tomber son père.

Il se débâtit mais j'avais très faim et j'avais une très bonne poigne, j'allais vraiment lui chopper un bout de bras quand une odeur me sauta au nez.

Cette odeur me figea sur place, le temps d'un éclair je me suis rappeler de Dean et de tout ce qu'il était pour moi.

Dean.

J'ai lâché le type, les yeux dans le vague et en tentant de rattraper l'odeur de Dean, le gars s'enfuit et j'ai redressé la tête pour essayer de voir si Dean était dans les parages ou si j'avais juste eu un flash.

**W**

Dean courrait comme un fou, les jambes lourdes et les poumons en feu, il voyait Castiel.

Son Castiel qui allait mordre dans un pauvre bougre qui hurlait comme un possédé.

D'un coup Castiel se figea et lâcha le gars. Dean continuait à s'approcher, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres entre eux.

Castiel redressa la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

Dean le vit se lever et lui tourner le dos.

Cinq mètres, quatre mètre, trois mètres.

-Cas ! Hurla Dean.

Deux mètres, Castiel se retourna, le vit et lui sourit, un mètre...

BANG.

**W**

-Je t'ai trouvé enfoiré, tu vas bouffer du plomb dans ta petite tête, marmonna Gordon en sortant son flingue.

Castiel allait mordre un gars qui se débattait comme un beau diable sur la place et Gordon comptait agir avant.

Mais tout d'un coup Castiel ne bougea plus et laissa filer sa victime.  
>Gordon un peu perplexe laissa son doigt sur la détente, curieux de savoir ce qui avait stoppé le zombie.<p>

Celui-ci se releva et regarda dans les environs sans l'apercevoir.

-Peu importe, grommela Gordon avant d'ajuster son revolver au niveau de ses yeux, adieux charogne !

BANG.

**W**

-Kevin on bouge ! Sam et Gabriel on vu Castiel, ils ont besoin de notre aide Castiel n'est plus sous médoc et Dean leur a raccroché au nez ! S'exclama Charlie en quittant la table à laquelle ils s'étaient assis.

Des gens se mirent à crier et certains se mirent à courir à contre sens. Kevin et Charlie se dirigèrent dans le sens contraire et aperçurent plus loin Gordon qui leur tournait le dos.

Charlie vit alors Dean qui arrivait à toute vitesse et Castiel qui n'avait ni vu Gordon, ni Sam et Gabriel qui arrivaient dans la rue derrière lui. Tout ce que Castiel regardait s'était Dean.

Charlie réalisa ce qui allait se passer juste au moment où le coup partit.

BANG.

Elle hurla.

**W**

Dean. Dean venait de crier son nom, Dean était là, pas très loin de lui.

Castiel sourit et Dean se rapprocha, il courrait vers lui en souriant aussi.

Il semblait soulager de le voir et Castiel sentit toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait pour Dean le submerger.

Castiel avança d'un pas, Dean était juste devant lui et il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand

BANG.

Castiel se courba légèrement en entendant le bruit résonné dans ses oreilles puis rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant une microseconde. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

Dean était toujours là devant lui mais à la place de le serrer dans ses bras, il s'effondra à ses pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Castiel tomba à genoux, il posa une main tremblante dans le dos de Dean pour le secouer légèrement, il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux sur ses doigts il comprit.

Du sang rouge, du sang, c'était du sang sur c'est doigt et c'était celui de Dean qui s'échappait d'une plaie dans le haut de son dos.

Castiel étouffa un gémissement et se dépêcha de retourner Dean sur le dos.

Il avait les yeux fermés et une autre tache de sang s'étendait sur l'avant de son t-shirt.

-Dreeean ! Hurla Castiel en attrapant son visage dans ses mains.

Personne ne répondit aux cris de Castiel, toute la place était silencieuse et Castiel avait juste envie d'entendre son Dean lui répondre.

Dean toussota et ouvrit les yeux, le regard vitreux et la poitrine se levant péniblement pour ménager un semblant de respiration. Tout son corps tremblait contre celui de Castiel.

-Drean, Drean, grogna Castiel en caressant le visage de son amoureux.

-Cas, Cas, je…, souffla Dean la voix faible.

-Drean pas laisser Cas, Cas bresoin de Drean, grommela Castiel.

-Drean a mal Cas, Drean a très mal...il n'y a qu'à un endroit qu'il n'a pas mal, Drean n'a pas mal là, gémit Dean en posant mollement sa main sur son cœur.

-Cas lui à mal là parce que Cas aime Drean.

-Drean aime aussi Cas, je t'aime Cas, je t'aime, toussota Dean qui sentait son souffle le quitter et du sang remonté dans sa gorge.

-Drean est à Cas ! Drean peut pas quitter Cas ! Cas aime Drean ! Je t'aime Drean ! s'exclama Castiel paniqué en resserrant son emprise autour de la tête de Dean.

Dans un dernier élan de force Dean tira Castiel par le col de son pull et l'embrassa.

Castiel répondit à son baiser comme si il avait le pouvoir de le guérir, Dean se sentit sourire et étrangement embrasser Castiel atténua un peu sa douleur.

Il se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice dans lequel il allait tomber dans quelques secondes et il profita des derniers instants pour faire passer tout son amour pour Castiel à travers leur baiser.

Quand Castiel sentit l'emprise de Dean sur son col se relâcher, il rompit le baiser et découvrit que Dean venait d'arrêté de respirer.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, vides.

La vie venait de le quitter.

Castiel sentit son cœur littéralement se briser, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean et hurla.

Il hurla sa tristesse, sa colère, sa douleur et hurla à la mort qui venait d'arracher son cœur.

Castiel resta de longues minutes à hurler, les genoux baignant dans la flaque de sang de Dean.

Autour de lui c'était le chaos, Sam était effondré dans les bras de Gabriel et criait à se lacérer les poumons. John qui avait débarqué juste au moment où son fils avait touché le sol secouait Gordon et lui hurlait dessus aussi. Charlie sanglotait dans les bras de Kevin qui retenait vainement ses larmes. Le restant des habitants de Kansas City avait arrêté de hurler depuis un moment déjà, quelqu'un appela la police et quelqu'un d'autre une ambulance.

Personne n'arrivait vraiment à ignorer les lamentations de la famille Winchester et les hurlements de Castiel. Beaucoup s'étaient juste figés et observaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Tout ça importait peu pour Castiel.

Il supplia Dean de lui revenir mais rien n'y faisait et le corps de son Dean ne faisait que se refroidir dans ses bras.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire.


	22. Partie 22: Faim

**W**

Faim.

J'avais super faim ! N'importe quoi, n'importe qui à me mettre sous la dent serait un pur bonheur.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et tout ce que je vis fut deux yeux bleus.

-Cras ?

-Drean… je suis désolé.

Dean ne répondit rien, tout d'un coup il n'avait plus si faim, il posa une main sur le visage de son Castiel qui sentait délicieusement bon et l'embrassa.

-Tu es morrt Drean, je n'avais pas le choix, murmura Castiel en rompant leur baiser à contre cœur.

-M'en fout, j'suis avec mon Cras, grommela Dean.

-C'est Cas Drean et pas Cras et est-ce que tu es conscient que j'ai dut te mordre pour pouvoir récupérer ce qui est à moi ? murmura Castiel avec un petit sourire.

-Cas tu es le gars le plus possessif que j'ai rencontré, rit Dean.

-Tu es à moi Drean.

-Et tu es à moi Cas mais…est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose à manger dans le coin ?

**W**

John eut un peu du mal à accepter que son fils aîné soit devenu un zombie mais trois mois plus tard il finit par remercier Castiel d'avoir ramené son fils.

Sam serra Castiel dans ses bras quand son frère eut reçu sa première dose de traitement et sembla avoir perdu l'envie de goûter tout ce qui l'entourait.

Gabriel se moqua de Dean quand celui-ci essaya tout de même de manger un morceau de tarte aux pommes et qu'il finit par le régurgiter en entièreté dans les toilettes.

Samandriel vint habiter dans l'appartement avec Dean, Cas, Charlie et Kevin quatre mois plus tard grâce à Missouri.

Gordon fut jeté en prison avec Martin et Creedy qui en prirent pour moins longtemps que lui mais plus personne n'entendirent reparler d'eux à Kansas City dans le futur.

Dean n'en voulu jamais à Castiel de l'avoir mordu et il fut sien pour le restant de ses jours.

**Faim.**

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère que la faim vous a plu !<p>

J'ai d'autres idées de projets mais il faudra un peu plus de temps avant qu'une autre histoire soit postée :)

J'ai adoré écrire les aventures de Dean et de Zombie!Cas et je vous remercie d'avoir participé à cette aventure ! :D


End file.
